About Today
by Schuneko
Summary: Tommy is on the road to healing both his heart and his soul. He thinks he still needs saving and wonders if he'll ever be worth it. Then he meets Michaela and his world is thrown into the spin cycle. He comes to realize he's not the only one looking for redemption and maybe healing her will help him heal in turn. Rated M for swearing and Citrus to come later. Tommy/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone for pushing me to write this and thanks to anyone knew to my writing for stopping by!**

**This fic spawned b/c of overactive imagination and I hope to do the great movie Warrior justice. I do not own it plz do not sue me :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing, sadly no citrus yet, but we will get there don't worry...lol**

**ENJOY**

It was a normal day; Camille was asking her to help. She was glad for the distraction. She had already wiped down and set up Op 5 with everything needed for a first time patient. Now it was her job to seat them, find out why they were here and just generally set the first blocks for a longstanding relationship b/w patient and the practice. This would be easy, she was talkative, out going, what she didn't expect was someone who was the exact opposite.

"Look out total hottie." Camille giggled pointing to her patient sitting calmly albeit tensely in the waiting room with her eyes.

There were only Camille's patients beside him, a bouncing family of four and both kids needed to be seen. She would get no help from the shorter Hygienist today. She silently hoped he was friendlier than he looked, brooding and squeezed into a chair that was spacious for a normal person, but obviously small for his hulking and well-muscled frame. Her friend was right; the new patient was very good looking. She heaved a sigh to calm her nerves; she had never been good around guys. "You owe me big time" Michaela hissed and her friend just grinned.

"I'll buy you a drink when we go out"

She grabbed his file and flipped through. A lot of the questions were unanswered. Great just great, she had to have the information and by what she was going to ask he'd probably think she was hitting on him. She sighed again squared her shoulders and opened the door to the waiting room. "Conlon" Michaela called and the most beautiful eyes she'd seen looked to her. Steel grey with little flecks of blue, nearly took her breath away.

He looked up when a strong voice called his name. What he looked up to was not what he was expecting. She was about his height, shoulder length brown hair, tight little body hidden beneath baggy light blue scrubs. He moved to stand and when she saw that he was following she turned on her heal, holding the door till he was right behind her. He had the chance to shamelessly check out her ass as she led him down the hallway and not being one to miss an opportunity, risked a glance. He wasn't disappointed and it took her finally speaking to pull him from the appraisal.

"How are you today?" It was the universal question, the one you asked to start a conversation and he ended it with a clipped and gruff, fine. _Ok, take two,_ she mentally sighed. She tried to comment on the weather and he just snorted at the failed attempt. She felt like an idiot when they finally made it to Op 5 and she went to wash her hands and clear her head as he sunk into the chair. Alright so he wasn't a talker, she'd just have to move on to why he was here, he had to at least say more than one word about that right?

He watched her with mild amusement as she grabbed a regular blood pressure cuff, glanced back at him, thought better of it and grabbed the largest one instead. She was cute, nervous and yet sure of herself at the same time. She called him Mr. Conlon and he snorted again. "Tommy."

"Hmmm?"

"Tommy is fine", she snickered and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Something funny about my name?"

He was angry and it pulled her out of her memory. "Oh no no no…I'm sorry it's just…have you ever seen Finding Nemo?" she paused as he nodded. "You know the turtle scene? The whole, dude Mr. Turtle is my father…call me Crush."

Her cheeks were on fire and he could tell she was embarrassed. He kicked himself a little; he wasn't exactly making it easy on her. So he answered, " I've only seen it once"

"Once? My god man Pixar should be affronted…one of their best movies…" Michaela scoffed with a grin. "I'm assuming, though you're not here to talk movies…or are you?" she added, surprised at the ability to act like her normal self with a, let's face it, gorgeous man sitting calmly in the dental chair before her. He shook his head with a small smirk. "So why are you here Mr." Michaela smirked. "Tommy"

"I got punched in the jaw, I think it chipped a tooth, others feel loose."

"Bar brawl?" Michaela blurted.

"I'm an MMA fighter."

She nodded, her friend was a coach of the sport, but she never really got into watching. "Well most important question…does it hurt?" Michaela asked with a serious expression. She had a pen out and his file in front of her and he couldn't help but snicker at her.

"A punch to the face always hurts sweetheart"

She chuckled, shaking her head, "Ok my bad I totally deserved that…" she cleared her throat and tried again, "I meant your teethe Tommy." Michaela smiled, deciding he had warmed up enough that before he left she could try and fill in his nearly nonexistent medical history.

He concluded, he liked seeing her smile at him and made a note to try and find out more about her. Maybe he'd run into her elsewhere, purely by coincidence of course. "No I guess not."

"Being a fighter I'm just assuming you have a high pain tolerance, is their pain that registers, but you can brush it off?" Michaela questioned as she jotted something down on his chart. She peered up at him and he seemed contemplative, but gave the same answer. She could see him run his tongue along the right side and grinned to herself, one less question she'd have to ask. Setting aside his chart, she scooted over to his side. "Tommy I'm going to lower your chair." She informed so he wasn't caught off guard when she did just that.

He nodded and eased back as the seat adjusted. He heard the snap of her gloves as she asked his permission to take a look. He nodded his consent and she reached above him to position the light.

"Yep 20 is chipped, 21 is a liiiittle loose, does it hurt when I tap on them?" Michaela asked, studiously ignoring the fact she was inches from him and could smell his aftershave. Not to mention he had the most impossibly full lips she'd ever seen. Her insides wanted to clench and squirm, but she quashed it and waited for his answer.

"That one yeah" She did it again a bit harder and he actually winced. "Argh stop that! I said yes didn't I?" A small part of him knew she was doing her job, but he liked being in pain as much as he liked admitting it. It was different for everyone, but he found that the feeling of pain from a tooth hurt worse than the actual punch that had caused it.

"Sorry, I need to be sure so we don't fix the wrong tooth." She pulled her hand back just in time as his jaw snapped shut and he smirked at her. "Seriously Mr. Conlon…" Michaela remarked with a tut and her own grin. "You think you're the only patient to try that?" she chuckled to herself, pulled off her gloves and jotted something else on his chart. She stepped from her chair and went to him, warning him about adjusting the chair again. "Well I'm going to get the dentist; she'll go over some options with you. Then I have some burning questions…" He looked smug and she tried to think of how to retort without giving away her obvious attraction, but by the look on his face, he knew. So instead she ignored his look and finished the earlier statement. "Questions about your medical history, I'll get your vitals and you'll be all set and Regina up front can set you up for the next appointment." She walked out holding his file and turned back to him. "Feel free to get up, stretch, or walk around, Dr. Riley will be with you as soon as she can."

He was up in seconds, he'd never liked sitting still if he could help it. His mind was running and the thought of the way she seemed to ignore his step to a first name basis kind of bugged him. The way she quirked her head and smiled when she did it however, made him realize she was doing it as a joke. He smiled despite himself, sure he'd made strides since Sparta trying to be outgoing and less high strung, but he was still him. Despite his want to know more about this undoubtedly quirky assistant, he didn't know if she'd want to know about him. Was he looking to just run into her at a bar, take her home for a roll in the sack and say goodbye the next morning or was it more? Her laugh from down the hall broke his reverie and he strained to hear the conversation.

"Mary-Ann, when you get a chance Tommy Conlon in Op 5"

"Oh the fighter?" Marry-Ann replied offhandedly

"You know him?"

"Well of course not personally, but you know my Husband…never shuts up about the sport, we went to Sparta for our anniversary for crying out loud"

Michaela nodded, she'd heard her friend talking about the competition. "How was it? I've never really gotten into sports of any kind…well save for the Olympics" She answered a bit sheepishly.

"Girl you don't even know, these guys are ripped, beating the crap out of each other in board shorts…" Marry-Ann stated with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows in Michaela's direction.

"Marry-Ann! Does Reggie know?"

"What? I'm married not dead and he's the one who brought me…I think he's smart enough to have some clue as to what he was bringing me to."

Michaela gave a sarcastic, but agreeing nod. Flipping open Tommy's file as the Dr. asked what she was looking at in terms of his treatment. "Well 20 is chipped and hurts when you tap it 21 feels a little loose, but doesn't move too much. I'd say cap 20 and give the other a week or so, see if gets better." She recanted her notes.

"Why do you need me?" Marry-Ann laughed, reminding herself to call Reggie's friend and thank him for the recommendation that led her to intern and hire this girl. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute…Reggie is never going to believe this!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACK**

"You owe me two drinks", Michaela hissed in Camille's ear as she shoved Tommy's file in Regina's direction.

"That bad?"

"He barely said anything, made me ask him every stupid question and god if I didn't know better he liked watching me squirm." Michaela grumbled. "I felt like an idiot…thank god I have the day off tomorrow." She added with a sigh. "I'll see you at The Tavern on Saturday", she called as she left for the lot, not knowing Tommy had heard…everything.

He felt a little bad, but he was never much of a talker. It wasn't that he'd done it just for kicks, but she was fun to watch and even cuter when she was flustered. That heated blush gradually creeping up her skin, as she did her best to ignore her attraction to him. She was sitting at a park bench Phone against her ear as he left the office. "Hey", Tommy muttered as he sat down beside her.

"Good lord!" Michaela yelped, almost dropping her phone. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!" she huffed, finally looking up. She almost jumped again when it was Tommy sitting next to her with a mildly amused expression as he rolled a tooth pick around. Watching that toothpick, roll around those full lips was disorienting and she tore her gaze away with every ounce of will power she had. "Something I can help you with Mr. Conlon", she asked shortly, turning away and slinging her purse over her shoulder. She wasn't normally this rude, but he bugged her, irked her in some way. Thankfully they weren't in the office anymore; she could say what she wanted to him.

"Jeez can you just call me Tommy?"

"Did you come out here just to see if I really remembered your name or to make me feel like a bigger idiot?" It was blurted before she could think. It was honest and she couldn't take it back.

"Neither really, wanted to apologize fer bein a jerk back there."

Her eyebrows rose and she was honestly surprised. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. She waved him off and stood, something in her pushed to continue the meeting. Whatever it was and she cocked her head and twirked her hip contemplatively. "You like coffee?"

"You askin me out?"

"Good grief it's just coffee, but if you're content just sitting there…" Michaela huffed, turning and heading in the direction of a small coffee shop not far from them. Coffee was like a pre-date date, but she didn't want to think about that as Tommy's hulking form stepped up beside her, even held open the door.

He looked around, the small shop trying to mask his general distaste of places like this. It was small, artsy…the kind of place you'd find a hipster, not an MMA fighter, but Michaela was smiling, happy to be there and he found himself happy to be with her. She seemed to be on a first name basis with the barista calling out for her regular, before turning to him. "Latte… medium", Tommy grunted, pushing her hand aside as she went to pay. "Got this", he informed, pulling his wallet from a back pocket. Michaela watched his hand after he paid and put the wallet back, her eyes giving him her own once over.

He smirked; she blushed, pulling her eyes away as they waited for their orders. "Thanks Grayson", she chirped as he handed her a raspberry mocha piled high with whipped cream. "You are the best!" she applauded as she stared at the concoction like a kid at Christmas. She went to sit in a booth by a window as Tommy was handed his drink.

"You dating that guy?"

"Tempting, but his girlfriend might have a problem with that, you start every sentence with you?" she was across from him, letting the coffee warm her hands as she grinned and looked out the window instead of at him. He laughed a little, she had him there.

He contemplated what to say next, what did he want from her? The idea of seeing her writhing and moaning under him came to mind. It was the afternoon however, and coffee wasn't really what you drank when you wanted to take a girl home. He watched her again as she shoveled half the whipped cream off her drink into her mouth in small spoonful's and stirred the rest into the drink. He sipped at his latte and realized, getting her into his bed was probably going to take more than buying her a couple of drinks, coffee not included. Can't say he didn't like a challenge though and something told him the payoff would be sweet indeed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was dressed as sexy as she agreed to be, with a little heavier and darker makeup and even perfume to go along with. She'd left Tommy with the possibility of seeing her here. Not knowing what to expect almost kept her in the car, but she went into the bar eventually, knowing her friends would give her crap if she didn't Tommy was a bit of an enigma, unknown to her, but still, she felt drawn to him. Like there was a hidden tether connecting them and the harder she pulled away the bigger the resulting snap in his direction would be. The door to the bar beckoned and she risked one last glance in a mirrored window before going in. Dark washed boot cut jeans accented her ass perfectly. She loved these jeans and frankly thought of her backside as one of her only good features. A black and white brocade corset hugged and accentuated curves that; though she now had she still didn't see. In her mind a heavier image of a girl trying to be something she wasn't stared back at her. As she finally entered the building she wondered if she'd really see him and what she would do if she did.

He was sitting at the bar when she came in, dressed in jeans, a fitted t-shirt that hugged him like a second skin and a leather jacket. She didn't see him as she went to meet her friends and he was happy to watch her walk away. "Watcha drinkin?" Tommy asked as he pulled out a chair at the otherwise empty table.

Her friends had left her for the dance floor while she finished her drink before joining them. "Nothing special, why? You want to buy me a drink? I don't think they serve coffee…" Michaela replied sweetly, recognizing his voice instantly even though he'd only said two words. This was her second drink, not counting the round of shot's Camille had bought and she felt quite relaxed if not a little buzzed.

He smirked, his fingers walking along her bare shoulder as he scooted closer. "You look good without them scrubs"

"Why Mr. Conlon, are you hitting on me?" Michaela grinned, the buzz making it easier to unwind and joke with him. His fingers were a caress on her back above the corset. When she shifted and moved her hair he got a glimpse of the beginning of angel wings on her back.

"Maybe I am." Tommy replied smoothly. "You gonna let me buy you a drink?"

"I have a name and I don't believe it's you"

"Never told me what it was"

"It was on my name tag."

" Weren't wearin one"

" Wasn't wearing my…shit!" Michaela cursed, her boss liked her, but she'd already been read the riot act over a forgotten name tag once. She didn't fancy a revisit, she rubbed her temple "Please don't say anything, my boss is here…she'll never let me live it down."

She looked at him pleading and embarrassment clear in her eyes and something else he knew. There was pain there, he knew b/c he saw that look even now in his own reflection. "Let me buy you that drink?"

He was offering it as a compromise and she realized she'd already let this man buy her coffee. He sat with her for an hour and never even let on that he had no clue what to even call her. It seemed that very few things fazed him, names, a past or her taste in music wouldn't throw him. He was full on pursuing her and though the thought startled her, she decided to take a frackin chance for once and let him. "Michaela and yes you can buy me a drink." She stated confidently, finishing off the drink in hand with a final sip.

"Be right back" Tommy smiled, he made his way to the bar, ordering a beer for himself and a raspberry jolly rancher for her. The flavor had been a regular for her in her coffee and he thought it'd be a good call for a drink. Sure enough she was pleased with his choice and was rewarded with a smile.

"Mmm this is good…I'd tell you to try it, but you don't strike me as the mixed drinks kind of guy." Michaela observed as he tipped his beer to his full lips that she'd like to just…_Stop it! Stop it Michaela stop it now! You promised never to be that girl,_ she grumbled internally. Suddenly or not so suddenly as they'd gone through three song changes without a word b/w them and she was working on his second drink choice, which happened to be infuriatingly perfect… if you must know! She fixed him with a look and with her buzz gradually turning to drunk; she felt bold and so uttered, "What do you want from me Tommy? Get me drunk, take me home?"

He was feeling a little buzzed himself and didn't think anything of it when he grinned and told her he'd thought about it.

"Look it takes more than a couple of drinks and a coffee to get me into bed Mr. Conlon… Try a few dates a few months and we'll see where you stand." Michaela informed offhandedly, she wasn't really angry or affronted that he thought it wouldn't be hard for him to accomplish that goal. By the looks of him it probably was that easy, no drinks required even. More so she was shocked maybe even a little scared that he wanted her that way.

"Months huh?" Tommy snorted, but he was slowly coming to the decision that he wanted her, whatever it took. The feeling was new for him; even with training he'd had the chance for a few flings. Frank was a good trainer, he was slow to admit it, but the guy had nothing on how strict his father had been. He shook his head; he didn't want to think of him right now. He was trying to figure out why the woman with such pain behind the fire in her eyes called to him like a siren. B/c like the fated sailor he wanted to follow, even if it would be his doom.

"I dunno I never put a set date, my point is I'm not a one night kind of girl. Homie don't play that game ait…" Michaela retorted and was surprised to see he was still in his seat, drinking his beer like nothing had changed. "Look if that isn't what you want, fine. I don't judge, but don't waste my time either ok?" she intoned, finishing her drink and setting it down a little harder than she meant to, but she was being drawn to him at least that was what she thought and when the idea was shattered she felt hollow angry even. She was getting up to go find her friends, when…

"Michaela! Hey wait…." Tommy called, his hand grabbing her arm, engulfing it more like. She stopped, feeling a warm kind of charge from his touch. "You didn't let me say anything."

"Would you have? Past getting my name, permission for buying me drinks and telling me I'm in the running for warming your bed tonight. You haven't said more than 2 words at a time." Michaela huffed plopping dejectedly and very unladylike back into her seat. He let go of her arm and she waited for him to speak.

He looked apologetic, well as apologetic as he could without truly feeling it. He knew that though he wanted to he might not have been taking her home. That was always ultimately her decision. He would have thought that just telling her he wanted to do so was a compliment, but she obviously didn't take it that way. "Let me take you on a date then?"

She was suitably floored and couldn't help blurting, "Good looking guy like you could have any woman here, why me?"

"God is it so hard to believe I like you?"

She wanted to say yes, but she mentally smacked herself and when she had his eyes held in her stare she made a show of pulling a scrap of paper and pen from the purse at her side. "This is my cell, Friday's work best, but the office usually closes on time Tuesdays too." She put the pen back and stood, sliding the paper in his direction. "You like to dance? I need to shake out this alcohol. I drove here after all."

**Alright so thoughts... PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**In this story, it's been enough time for Tommy to heal, train and begin to fight again. I'd like to think he's made good progress. Not perfection just human and not an anamalistic ball of rage ~_^ Also since his dad brings out the bad, I'm steering clear of his character...for now. **

**Your reviews will help shape where this story goes, so let me have it lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You to all my lovely readers. Seriously I heart you guys!**

**Warnings: swearing. **

**I do not own Warrior :_: **

**I like making my spiel after the chapter, so ENJOY**

He told her he didn't dance, but he'd watch her. "Tommy that's just creepy."

"I like you sayin my name; sure you won't come home with me? …you'd be screaming it later!" He had her backed against a wall, arm out to block her. He was closing in and she pressed a warning hand to his chest. Marry-Ann had been right or at least this MMA fighter was ripped.

"Christ Tommy didn't you hear a word I said?" Michaela huffed, pulling her hand away quickly as if it had been burned.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I heard yah…enough liquor in yah you'll forget you're a good girl…"

She scoffed, knowing it might be true. She'd thought about it now and then. Getting smash drunk, going home with the first guy she'd met, but she'd promised Lucy she'd never take that road. If there was only one promise to keep it was her promise to Lucy. "Tommy…you're drunk or buzzed, high maybe? I don't think they let MMA guys do drugs, but what I do know is right now you are being a complete ass."

"God you're so uptight. You need a good lay"

"Right Tommy and you're going to give that to me?" She had her hand fisted in his shirt, pulling herself up of the wall and into his space. She gave an experimental sniff, masking it with an "Mmm", liquor was present not just beer. He must have snuck away for a shot or two, when she'd been dancing with her friends.

"Damn right!" He leaned closer, like he was about to kiss her and at the last second she pushed and dropped back to the wall.

"Blitzed out of your frackin skull… you've had hard liquor Tommy. I can smell it!"

"Just a couple a shots…"

"It was enough…I'm going to get you ice water"

He stopped her as she ducked through his cage as if it was no cage at all. Why hadn't she left earlier if he was being so rude? "Why do you care?" Tommy intoned, his beautiful eyes fixing her in a hard scrutinizing stare. Was he really worth all the trouble even if it was just an ice water? She knew nothing about him, the most they did know about each other was professions, tastes in coffee and preference of kinds of alcohol.

She returned the look, why did she care? It was back to the draw, the tether and the kindred spirit she felt when she was around him. She had no clue if her gut was right, but she saw the pain in his eyes and she was drawn like a moth to a flame. "Maybe I like you too…" Michaela replied softly and he let her go, watching in amusement as she weaseled her way through the throng of dancing bodies to the bar. "Drink…" she commanded, shoving the water in his hands before sipping at her own.

He took the water with a grumble and she glared, "I don't see what the big deal is…"

"You know what Tommy… ugh I don't care, don't drink it…have a nice life as a jerk and an ass!" Michaela blurted, turning on her heal as she was so good at doing.

"Fuck! Michaela what? Talk to me…" Tommy yelled as he grabbed her arm, spun her back to the wall and pinned her with both hands on the sides of her head. The words he'd yelled sounded ridiculous now, but he'd said them. He didn't talk, he didn't want to talk, he wanted to drag her to the bathroom and become another statistic if there were even statistics for that kind of thing.

"Rich coming from you. Mr. I don't know what a sentence is…!" Michaela spat, trying to shove him away, but he wouldn't budge. "Tommy please…"

"I aint lookin for a speech…why's this so important?" She looked up at him, pleading, pain and fear in her eyes. He dropped a hand then brought it up again to run the knuckles across her cheek and drop it again. There was still nowhere to go as the other arm remained in blocking position, he wanted to give her room to breathe, but he wasn't stupid. "Why Michaela?" Tommy pushed his tone commanding, but slightly softer.

"My…my family was killed by a drunk driver…" She informed her voice small. His other arm dropped like a dead weight, but she made no move to run. "Know what it's like to have a promise to keep, like it's the only thing getting you out of bed in the morning?"

"Yeah I do" Tommy replied, his eyes flashing and she believed him. He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him to. This was only their second meeting; she hardly expected his life story. Farther down the road maybe, if they even made it that far.

"Let me keep mine" Michaela whispered and he stepped away, the pain in her voice cutting him like a knife. There was more to this story, he knew, but she hadn't pried so neither did he.

"Hey, my appointment is Monday." Tommy called and she turned to him with a nod and a smile, before leaving.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She'd be seeing Tommy again today. The thought made her stomach churn like butterflies in a cyclone as she pulled her hair up and dusted on a bit of makeup. The shade on her lids bringing out her sky blue eyes. She didn't bother with mascara or much other than lip gloss. He was her patient for fracks sake, this wasn't even a date. She stopped trying to refute the attraction or figure out why it was even there. He was good looking, hell he was gorgeous, she liked him and he seemed to like her. At this point what else was there to know? Camille came to pick her up and as her horn gave a honk she was out the door, giant tote bag in hand.

A different woman had called him back, but it was Michaela's voice that stalled him when he took a step into the room. "Bah! Stop RIGHT there Mr. Conlon" He halted and she came flitting past with a spray bottle in hand, spraying down some sort of tray on an arm that had various hoses coming from it. "Just a bit…There! All set you can come in now"

He stepped in slowly and took a seat in the dental chair. She smiled and apologized for the outburst, but the practice had been busy and she'd been running a bit behind. "'s Ok" Tommy muttered, giving her an appreciative once over. Her top was blue, with butterflies, tighter with a fake wrap ribbon over her chest ending in an umpire waist. "Trying to look good for me sweetheart?" Tommy stated smoothly, noting how the top showed off her body more; that she was wearing makeup and her hair was up instead of down.

"Can't resist that Conlon charm" Michaela laughed as she walked up beside him. "Now just sit tight. I need to set up", She informed with playful tap on his nose and he snapped his jaws at her. She giggled quietly and left to get what she needed.

_Oh yeah he had this in the bag, months feh! He'd have her in his bed in weeks,_ he thought with a smirk. This was kinda fun; he was starting to figure out what everyone meant about enjoying the chase. Usually the girls pursued him, it was frustrating at first, still kind of was, but now he had something else to work for and he liked the added distraction. He could hear her setting up behind him and then beside him, humming quietly to herself. "Whatcha singin?"

"Oh um sorry was I bugging you?" Michaela blushed; she hadn't even really realized she'd been doing it. He shook his head and asked her again, making her blush further. "Um the band is called Skillet…heard of them?" He shook his head and she clicked her tongue with a shake of her head. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…What do you do with your time?"

"Train, train and more training…I was off my regimen for a while, had a lot to make up for…" Tommy answered; a light in his eyes as he talked about training.

It was the most she'd heard from him and he'd answered easily. She made a mental note to ask him more questions about MMA fighting and the training it required. Suddenly something hit her and she steeled herself for a possibly huge and humiliating let down. The way he'd acted in the bar told her otherwise though and she risked it. "Say before this starts and you want to talk even less than you already do. Um…" She started, stalling when he gave her his full attention and an expectant stare. "Uh would you want to come to my place Friday?" He raised his eyebrows and was about to reply when she added, "One of my favorite shows has a marathon on… we play a drinking game…things get crazy."

"We?"

"Oh um Camille and her boyfriend Daniel will be there…if…if that's a problem…" He didn't answer right away and she backpedalled. "It's ok forget it, stupid of me to ask…"

"What time?"

"Oh um 7?" Michaela chirped, the muscles in her chest relaxing.

"Ok"

"Yeah?" Michaela asked. He nodded and couldn't help smirking at her smile…to easy… "Great um here is my address. If you want something specific to drink, bring it otherwise I have it covered." He nodded, taking the paper she handed him with a smile. His hand brushed hers as he took it, but the moment was broken as Dr. Riley walked in and Michaela snapped into action.

"Alright Mr. Conlon lets go to war!"

**Thoughts? Review Review Review, they make my heart happy ^_^ So yes I have been listening to a ridiculous amount of Skillet lately and If you know my writing, I LOVE music! So Tommy will be getting a Skillet induction next chapter... He won't like fall head over heals, but I think he can appreciate that they rock out and she's not forcing him to listen to Beiber or something lol. I hope to update as often as I can. Reviews fuel the fire, so let me have it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All my lovely readers I heart you so much. Thanks for your support in this story.**

**Warnings : sweaing **

**I do not own Warrior**

**ENJOY**

Tommy arrived at the address in question 15 minutes early. Her apartment took up half the floor apparently Dental Assistants made good money or there was more she wasn't telling him. He rang the doorbell and there was yelling and scrabbling in the distance. She opened the door a large grey sweater hanging off her shoulder as she greeted him. "Tommy! You're early", Michaela remarked.

"Easier than I thought to find the place"

"Well come on in unless you like the hallway better?"

"Naw", Tommy replied following her inside. She noticed the beer he brought and showed him where the kitchen was. "Nice place you got…" he intoned, the attempt at small talk sounding weird to his own ears. She called something from another room, telling him thanks and to make himself comfortable. His eyes scanned the spacious apartment and he looked to the TV screen noting that she'd had music playing from a list titled: Lucy's Jams of Choice. "Who's Lucy?" He could see her in another room and though the sweater she wore did well to hide it, she'd gone rigid.

"My little sister…"

_Crap…way to go dumb ass, _Tommy thought with an inward groan. _Change subject NOW genius, uh uh uh, _"So what're we watchin?" he said quickly, thankful to note her entire body had relaxed as she came back to the living room carrying bags of chips with large bowls to put them in.

"Walking Dead…I won't even ask if you've seen it…" Michaela informed with a laugh. "Zombie's, survival of the fittest, Norman Reedus being just plain bad ass. What more could you ask for. And really who wouldn't love taking out a hated ex-boss or that annoying neighbor with an ax to the scull?"

"Gotta point…who's Norman Reedus?" Tommy asked half knowing he was probably a character and the other half wondering if he should be jealous of the way her eyes lit up when she called him a bad ass.

"I don't think you train I think you live under a rock!" Michaela laughed as she brought the bowls to the coffee table. "How's that been going by the way, no more hits to the jaw I hope?"

"It's good, I got a good trainer and no that don't happen if I can help it, but I am kinda glad about it this time though." Tommy replied. The light was back in his eyes as he looked to her with a smirk.

"Why would anyone be happy about ah…oh" Michaela replied, blushing furiously.

Tommy stepped slyly over to her, "'M I makin you blush? It's a good look sweetheart," he chuckled, brushing his knuckles across her cheek.

She grabbed his hand without thinking, holding it to her skin, "sweetheart? That my nickname now?" Michaela breathed and his answer was to step closer and ask her if she liked it. "Maybe," she answered, but by her grin and the small twinkle in her eye he took the answer for yes. If he wanted to he could close the distance and kiss her, but he was determined to take it at her speed and backed off when she dropped his hand. "Oh that reminds me I wanted to show you something."

He looked mildly amused as she left to grab her laptop and hook it to the TV. She sat on the couch with a wireless mouse and keyboard motioning him to join. It was now 7:05 and she preempted his question.

"Camille is picking up the pizza, they'll be here at around 7:15; don't worry I have the show on DVR, we won't miss the 'walkers'." Michaela laughed and he seemed to accept this as he sat beside her. "So you fighter guys get music right for like entrances?"

"Walk-out music, yeah…"

Her computer screen popped up on the TV and he smiled at the background. A group of about 5 dirty, gritty, and hardened people above the show's name stared back at them. She laughed, placing the mouse over a man with a cross bow, poised to shoot. "Lemme guess Norman Reedus?"

"Bingo! Well Daryl Dixon in the show, but…yeah…probably one of my favorite characters." The shy blush was back and so was the brush of his hand against her cheek.

He was starting to figure her out a little. Come on too strong her walls snapped up and she shied. Take his time with small gestures, as annoying as the pace may be she stayed, came closer even. She brought up YouTube and told him she heard this song on her way home and thought of him. Hall of Fame by: The Script ft. Will I Am, began to play. It was a lyric video and when he began to nod his head along; her grin nearly took his breath away. When he first started fighting, he didn't bother with music, he didn't even now and Frank hadn't pushed the issue. The way she looked at him though had him thinking that he couldn't let her down and he couldn't lie to her either. "Not bad…" Tommy replied when it ended.

"Yeah… I thought maybe you could use it, be different." Michaela offered, most guys would pick something flashier to boast or intimidate, but she felt this song intimidated on its own, while having a good message. "It's…it's… you don't have to…just a thought."

"Don't do that…don't back pedal." Tommy admonished when she looked away, gently, but firmly turning her face back to his. "It was a good idea…I got a competition I'm workin towards, maybe I'll use it then…"

"Yeah?…ok", Michaela replied; she didn't apologize. If he didn't like it when she back peddled, he probably wouldn't like her saying sorry all the time either. Someone knocked on her door and she went to let her friend in. Tommy was right behind her, taking the pizza boxes from who he guessed to be Daniel when he walked through the door.

"Thanks man…I'm Daniel by the way that's my girlfriend Camille." Daniel chattered after Tommy had set the pizza on the table.

"Tommy", he answered, shaking the shorter man's hand.

"We ready to watch the dead rise?!" Daniel exclaimed, grabbing Camille, making her shriek and jab him in the shoulder.

"Are we watching Walking Dead or Camille and I at 3 in the morning after an all-nighter and no coffee?" Michaela laughed, laughing harder when Camille stuck her tongue out.

"Can we eat first I'm starving and you know what happens to you when you drink on an empty stomach…" Camille inquired, ignoring her friend's pained expression, but Tommy saw it.

So they ate, Daniel explaining the game to Tommy. The girls would interject and explain further. Michaela gave Tommy a rundown of the characters and when the pizza was put away and they all had drinks in hand, she started the show.

"Shane is totally going nutters…" Camille remarked with a sip. "Oooh Rick close up, down it girl."

"Damn it I'm gonna be wasted aren't I?" Michaela lamented, having chosen Rick and of course Daryl to watch since Tommy was new and on the sidelines for the first few episodes. By about the third one he'd joined in, keeping an eye on Rick and even calling out when Daryl was being particularly bad ass.

The drinks had them all loosening up quickly. Tommy decided early on that if his goal was the girl sitting next to him he might be due for an attitude adjustment; at least when she was concerned. He didn't really give a crap what anyone else thought. Michaela had been gradually shifting closer to him. Both as she got drunker and when scary scenes made her jump. He wasn't complaining especially when she made no move to stop him when he put his arm around her. When the night closed, Camille and Daniel said goodbye as their taxi waited on the street below, Tommy hadn't moved. "Yeah." Tommy replied when she asked him if he drove.

"You good on the couch then?" Michaela offered, a hand on her hip as his eyebrows rose. "Tommy were both too drunk to drive…if you'd rather I can call you a cab?"

"You want me on your couch?"

"Tommy I'm not afraid of you and you know why I won't let you drive. So which is it, couch or cab?" she nodded as he said couch a little too eagerly, he'd be stupid not to and she went to get a set of sheets and a blanket. She wasn't all that tired yet and he convinced her to watch another episode with him if only to have her folded in his arms.

It worked like a charm, but all too soon the show ended and she was getting up. Without thinking he yanked her back down, trapped her on the cushions and pressed his lips to hers. There was a fire there that wanted to burn, but he pushed no further as her hand wound around his neck, teasing his hair line.

She could do this, this was fine it was only kissing, she'd been here before. His tongue swept along her lips and since he'd made no other move to take things past this she opened her mouth to him. Kissing Tommy was in a word, amazing. He definitely knew what he was doing and it sent familiar, but otherwise forgotten jolts through her system. When they broke for air her chest was heaving and he was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

Her eyes were wild and unsure, like she wanted him to kiss her again, but she was afraid he'd take it farther than she wanted to go. His mom taught him better. The girls you picked up at a bar knew what they were getting into and a different story, but he'd never force anyone who wasn't ready. "Not gonna hurt you sweetheart, tonights just kissin…"

She vaguely realized she'd already offered him this couch for the night. Etiquette told her she couldn't back out of it even if she might want to. Then she heard his words, his husky tone of voice and she pulled him and his amazing full lips back to hers. They kissed off and on for a good hour, his lips as promised leaving marks no lower than her shoulder. When she said goodnight she left him with a satisfied grin on his face, his goal to kiss her accomplished earlier than expected.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was up, for what reason she didn't know, it was Saturday wasn't it? She walked past her couch into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Someone was moaning the name Manny as she poured a glass, who was Manny? She must have drank too much last night…last night…Tommy! He was having a nightmare; surprisingly all it took to calm him was a soothing, "shhhh", as she ran her fingers through his hair. He settled and after a few minutes she went back to her own bed.

He was at the door ready to leave, when she came out of her room. "Just like that…" Michaela remarked, feeling like this really was just a one nighter. Slam bam thank you mam and he's gone. She couldn't help it, every fear, every rejection came bubbling to the surface and she cried, "Do you even want to see me again or was last night enough to satisfy the curiosity?" she turned and reached to slam her door, he was running for it, catching her just in time.

Talking was never a strong suit, so he spun her, holding her arms above her head as she hit the wall. His hips held her there as he kissed her long and hard. His fingers traced her wrists before letting her go and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Next Friday? I'll call…"

"Ok", she breathed and he turned. "Hey uh Tommy who's Manny?" Michaela called, it was his turn to tense. She recognized the hollow far away expression in his eyes and sighed. "No speeches Tommy, but I know that look."

Tommy let out a breath thinking how he could make his explanation as short as possible. "He was…like a brother…died in a friendly fire bombing that killed my platoon…everyone, but me…" He recanted and her arms were around him. She knew that kind of pain, knew there were no words to say.

Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke, "It never heals, but… but maybe it will get better…or the people who say that are full of shit!" Michaela ended with a snort.

He was laughing, "good answer", Tommy remarked and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like your laugh Mr. Conlan."

"Is that MY nickname now?"

She shrugged with a grin and squeaked when he brought her to him for a last kiss. He promised to call about Friday and she found herself already looking forward to it as she watched him walk down the hall.

**They will listen to skillet in the next chapter. This one went longer than I thought! As always Review Review Review**

**I LOVE YOU ALL **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realized I called Camille's boyfriend by two diff names. I like Daniel so I changed it chapter 2, small thing, but there you go.**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**Warnings: swearing**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY!**

She left the office with a contented smile. She and Tommy had been texting one liners back and forth all day. She hadn't expected him to call so soon or even text for that matter. Tommy was turning out to be an entirely different kind of guy, how did she get so lucky? Tuesday traffic was nothing to be messed with and she informed Tommy she'd be driving and unable to answer for a while. She reached her destination with a frustrated huff. She'd been stuck in stop and go gridlock since 7 it was now 9:30. Opening the door with her hip she had a gym bag over one arm, water bottle in the other. "Hey Frank, sorry I'm late…traffic was a bitch!" Michaela called, nearly dropping her bag when she looked up into steel grey eyes as he held the door for her. "…Tommy…?!"

"Hey sweetheart", he chuckled, unfazed. Jeez, would anything throw this guy?

"Frank is…your trainer…" Michaela stated slowly, starting to put together what her friend had said about his latest fighter. That he was good, a little unconventional, an animal in the ring, but wholly dedicated even if he sometimes didn't listen. "He was talking about you…wow I…I am so dense!"

"Naw…you said you didn't follow sports how would you know?"

"Frank is a good friend Tommy, this is a big part of both of your lives…and I'm oblivious to it, what kind of friend does that make me?"

"Like I said you don't follow it, you gotta stop beating yerself up all the time." Tommy replied, standing outside the locker room as she changed. He saw the rest of her ink in the mirror, a small band still covered by her sports bra. The wings ended at her hips a small Asian symbol b/w her shoulder blades. "How do yah know Beethoven?"

She laughed, doubling over, holding her stomach. "You guys really call him that?" Michaela managed to squeak out as she stood, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought he was joking…" she added, pulling a baggy muscle t-shirt over her head. Sitting on the bench, she patted the seat next to her and he pushed up off the wall to join her. "For now let's just say after the accident I was in a real bad place. I was frightfully out of shape; life quality wasn't really a concern." She explained and he nodded as she kicked her feet back and forth. "Frank was dating my only friend at the time…we became friends and he convinced me to start working out with him…my friend cheated on him, left with the other guy, Frank and I stayed friends."

He nodded, accepting the answer, there was always more she wasn't saying, but he could easily be accused of the same thing. He watched as she pulled a cd from her bag titled Lucy's Skillet Mix and informed she was going to play a joke on old Beethoven, since he'd been in the back this whole time, oblivious to her presence. The fighter went back to his bag as strong tones of a rock song filled the gym.

Frank came bursting from the back, muttering to himself. "Who put music on?" Tommy just shrugged and went back to his punches. Hands shot out behind the trainer, covering his eyes and he chuckled. "I should have known, you always did love this song"

"Hi Frank"

"3 laps, then we'll talk"

"Sir. Yes. Sir." Michaela mock saluted, taking off around the gym as Tommy chuckled. She saw him kind of nodding along to the track and she winked at him as she passed by. She had a feeling he'd like, **_Monster, _**so she started singing along as she ran as best she could.

He had to give it to her; she had some interesting music tastes, for a girl. He'd moved to jump rope as she finished her laps and headed for Franks office. There didn't seem to be anything romantic b/w the two and he didn't think their relationship would have progressed like this if there was. He looked mildly amused as she walked to him with a white sheet of paper.

"Marching orders…" Michaela explained before dropping to a mat to stretch. "Sit ups first. Wanna help?" she showed him what she needed to do and he held her ankles for her. She'd just made it through 30, with 20 more to go as she flopped back to the mat her chest heaving.

"Come on Kayla I need 20 more…"

"Kayla?"

"Yeah…"

"I like it", Michaela smiled as she did 10 more. Frank walked over to them with a smile.

"How many does she have left?" the trainer inquired and Tommy answered as she sat up and took a drink from her water bottle. "Think you can take it up a notch?"

"You, Frank Campana are a slave driver…" Michaela laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "What am I doing?" she sighed, her friend mimicked what he wanted her to do. She was to sit up and punch left than right, while really trying to hold in her abdominal muscles.

"Don't push too hard, do five then take a break…I don't need you having an episode on my gym floor." Frank mused as he walked back into the office.

"An episode?"

_Shit,_ she cursed inwardly, "Thanks Frank…moron" She shouted at his retreating back, the last word a curse under her breath. Tommy was looking at her expectantly and she grumbled, massaging her temple. "I have a seizure condition…I take medication it's mostly under control, but even with the pills to much exertion or the wrong amount of stress can cause one…"

"I…uh…"

He let go of her ankles and she glared. "Tommy did you see Frank treat me any differently?" When he shook his head she added, "Then stop acting like I'm the creature from the black lagoon and help me finish these sit-ups you ass."

When she'd finished them and she was lying back taking a break, he pulled at her foot teasingly. She tried to kick him off and he let her foot drop before crawling forward. His hand brushed up her stomach and to her arm, locking his fingers in hers as he stretched the limb above her head. Repeating the action with her other arm. He leaned down, brushing his nose against her cheek. "Makes me wanna take care a you…"

"The condition?"

"Yeah."

"When it happens, I'd be happy to let you, till then…I'm just Kayla alright?" Michaela replied, her tone almost pleading like she was begging to be normal in his eyes. He nodded and she turned, kissing the side of his mouth.

His fingers clenched and he pressed a little more of his weight into her. Neither cared that her friend who was also his trainer was just in the office. He was kissing her deeply and tortuously slow. Sure to explore every inch of her mouth as she arched softly beneath him a quiet whine sounding in the back of her throat.

Frank glanced up and back to his forms with a smirk. Tommy had Michaela pinned to the mat, but she seemed to enjoy it. As odd as it sounded he was proud, a few years ago she wouldn't even work out around guys, let alone kiss one. If she could do it in workout clothes knowing he was still in the building, he just had one thing to say, _you go girl!_ The fact it was Tommy she was with, well it raised a little concern, but Michaela was a big girl, easily capable of handling herself. That girl didn't take shit from anyone, he knew Tommy Conlon would prove an equal match, but her self preservation instincts could handle it, he was sure.

"Tommmyyy…Tommy?" Michaela gasped as his lips moved down her throat.

"Hmm" He quarried not stopping.

She didn't even bother trying to push him off, knowing he was stronger and wouldn't budge. "Tommy much as what you're doing is…ah god!" she tried, arching when he hit a week spot over her pulse. "I really don't want to make out here…" She pleaded and he stopped with a last brush of his lips on hers, just like that.

He pulled her up when he was standing himself. He didn't apologize, he knew she wasn't mad and neither was he. She finished her routine and he went back to training till Frank called that it was time to close. Tommy gave her a kiss when they parted, she didn't need to ask if he'd call, she knew he would.

**Thoughts? Review Review Review. I love writing this story and mostly I know where it will end up, but is there anything you, my lovely readers would like to see. Let me have it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A fast update I know! The last one was a little short, so to say sorry here is a chapter with Citrus!**

**Warnings: swearing, citrus weee ^_~**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY!**

"Hey lady how's the beau?" Camille asked as she got her coffee and joined Michaela in their favorite booth.

"Camille we haven't even had a first date yet!"

"What do you call last Friday then?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Their first real date was tomorrow and she had no idea where he was taking her. He'd actually called that time to let her know when he'd be picking her up. Sounding like a kid excited for Disney World when he'd told her it was a surprise. "Do group dates count?"

"Of course they do and that was more like a double date anyway." Camille scoffed, pretending to be affronted as they sipped at their drinks. "You said he's kissed you…so…deets girl deets!" the hygienist pleaded with a smile.

She sighed and relented. "That man has the lips of a god and he knows how to use them!" Michaela grinned, feeling wistful at the memory and wondering what else he'd be good at.

"That's what we call shebang e rang", Camille mused with a conspiratory and sexy tilt to her voice. "Well good for you girl…he steps out of line though, I don't care if he's a heavy weight champion, I will kick his ass!"

"That, Camille I would pay to see"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She showered with the best smelling soaps and shampoo she had, her hair still drying in messy strands around her face. Tommy had told her to dress for a car ride, but that didn't mean she couldn't still look nice. She pulled on the new dark jeans and ankle boots. Her top was a flowing teal one with kimono sleeves, perfectly comfy, but easily ready for a night on the town too. Silver and gold jewelry sat out on her dresser as she dried her hair. There was a knock on the door as she was putting her hair up and she went to answer it.

"You look good", Tommy said inhaling as he pulled her close, "smell good too." He buried his nose in her soft hair, his hand cupped her ass and pulled as he turned and backed into the apartment, to lean against the edge of the couch.

"Tommy…" Michaela admonished as his hands kneaded her flesh and his lips peppered kisses around her face. "Will we be late?"

"Naw, Hour-ish till we HAVE ta leave"

She weighed the options, cut the embrace short and drag him out or…"Fuck it", Michaela breathed, catching Tommy's smug grin before she leaned her full weight into him and they tumbled to the couch. She landed on top and her hands flew to his, trying to mimic his move from the gym. He let her, a wild light flaring in her eyes as she leaned over him. "What are you doing to me?" she sighed her nose inches from his, "I don't do this, guys don't…but I feel so confident with you… don't break me", she whispered the last part as he leaned up and captured her lips, no words. A guy like Tommy didn't need to talk even if he wanted to.

He held her closer and he knew she understood the question in his eyes. She was rolled under him and lifted in his arms, date be damned, this was more important. Her ankle boots were easily kicked off as he carried her to her bed, crawling over her like a large cat. If she didn't know better she'd think she even heard him purr. His hand was up under her shirt, skimming over her stomach as he hovered above her.

It was if her eyes tested him with unfailing trust. She wanted farther, but not too far, could he handle that? He pressed his hips against her and she sighed. He was talking with his body, with his hands and his lips. "Tommy… I've never…"

He nuzzled her cheek, "Trust me Kayla, gonna take care of yah" his hand smoothed down to her jeans and pulled them open, but moved away just as quickly. He didn't even have to remove them for what he was thinking, leaving them loose was enough. His hand released her hair and he let his fingers thread through it as he kissed down her jaw and throat. "Other guys didn't know what they're missin, yer beautiful." Tommy groaned as she arched under him. Stupid pricks probably didn't want to work for it, good thing he liked a challenge.

"Tommmmyyy", Michaela cried as his hand swept under her shirt again to cup a breast. He pulled her shirt off and let her remove his as well. The skin to skin contact was delicious. She clung to him as he snapped her bra free with the ease of a lot of practice she didn't want to think about. He was hers now and that's what mattered.

She was shaking, a head to toe shiver, she'd only been shirtless before one other man. Heat was slowly creeping up her skin and she wrapped her arms around her waist self-consciously. She turned, afraid of what she'd see in his eyes. He bought her back to face him, put her hands around him. When he was sure she was watching he ducked his head and kissed a line to her chest, swirling his tongue around the nipple. She gasped arching even further into him. Her hands clung to his shoulders as pleasure spiked through her.

He smirked against her skin and strummed his fingers along her abdomen. His strokes longer and moving lower till they dipped past the band of her panties. He teased along her inner thighs as he moved to the other breast. Her breath coming in short gasps and moans as her head rolled back. When he brushed his thumb over…there! She nearly snapped. His name was a yelp and he loved it. He didn't think he'd had a girl this responsive since high school, it was a rush. His lips were on hers again as he pulled moan after moan and cry after cry from her lips.

"God…Tommmyy!" Michaela cried as she bucked against his hand. He was wearing a satisfied grin as she moved against him, but she couldn't be angry about it. Her hand brushed along his abdomen, feeling the muscles jump and twitch. Her fingers reached for the closure of his jeans, heaven help the war within her, but she wanted him.

He stopped her even as his fingers continued to play b/w her thighs. Tommy groaned, half wishing he hadn't stopped her. "This is for you, just you…" He forced out and her hands went back to his shoulders. His fingers worked harder, moved faster, his lips swallowing her cry as she came. He licked each finger clean and she nearly lost it again at the pleasured look he was wearing. She kissed him, tasting herself and couldn't help, but wonder what it'd be like if his mouth was where his fingers had been. "You'll find out sweetheart", Tommy growled softly, smoothly.

Her toes curled and she gasped softly at his words as he rolled, bringing her to his chest. It was like he could read her mind and it thrilled almost more than it frightened her.

"We missed our date didn't we?"

"don matter I can take yah another time. Can still take yah to dinner though."

"I did make an effort, be a shame to waste it, staying here…" Michaela laughed looking up at him and batting her eyelashes.

They redressed, she put her hair back up and her jewelry on. She smiled softly while he held her to his side as they walked down the hallway. Sending a silent thank you to whoever punched him in the jaw, sending him right to her dental chair that day. He brought her to a corner bistro, picked out an excellent wine and answered her MMA questions easily. He had to smile a little, as much as he was trying to be better for her; she was trying something new for him.

After eating, they walked in the park, neither really saying anything. He asked her if she was free next Saturday and she nodded. "Got a uh family thing you uh…" Tommy stuttered, it was his turn to be flustered. He felt like he was 13 trying to talk to a girl for the first time. She smiled at him and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I'd be happy to Tommy."

"Ok."

She led him back to her apartment, she wished she could talk to him, wished she wasn't falling this hard. He held her against him as they watched a movie and drank the beer he'd left earlier. She thought she'd have a bigger problem with his lack of communication, but she didn't think it was so much b/c of secrets as it was he preferred actions. After all, weren't most guys the same?

He was content in this moment, his hand against her stomach, her head on his chest. He didn't want to remember that her saying yes meant he'd need to call Brendan. Normally he had no problems with his brother anymore. Things had smoothed out, well as much as things could easily, after Sparta. It seemed lately though that all Bren wanted to talk about were the things that took time to heal. Things like the abandonment, his issues with pop. He was thankful to Bren for sending some of the money to Pilar and her kids, but that didn't mean he just forgot about everything.

"Hey, broody? Smoke is going to come out of your ears." Michaela teased, plinking him on the nose. He growled and pounced, she took off running with a high pitched squeal. He caught her inches from her bedroom doorway, carrying her in and dropping her to the mattress. He looked at her seriously and even though her skin burned she was honest. "I know I'm not ready for sex Tommy, but…"

He stopped her with a kiss and she didn't protest when even her jeans joined the clothes on the floor. She trusted him to know just how far he could take this. Her hand brushed over him and he gave a small groan. He looked to her with a question in his eyes.

"Later… Kiss me and enjoy it…" Michaela purred as she pulled off his jeans and reached into his boxers. She studied every moan, every flicker of tension in his muscles as he told her how to please him without a coherent word. He came with a cry of her name, motioning her to him with a satiated smirk.

"Your turn" Tommy growled low and husky, "Time to answer yer question."

Question? what question? What had she asked that he hadn't answered? What hadn't he told h…oh! THAT question.

He pressed her back to the bed and pulled her panties off. She was embarrassed, nervous for sure, but she didn't shy away. He took his time, bringing her through so many falls, she thought she'd never be able to move again when he was done.

He stayed the night in her bed, with her folded in his arms. Feeling for the first time in his life that things were the way they were meant to be.

**As always Review Review Review. 1st chapter with a bit more citrus action, like, yes? Let me have it! LOL My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter huazah! **

**Warnings swearing, citrus...major citrus ~_^ lol**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY**

It was Monday and so she had the day off every other week. Tommy hadn't stayed long after falling asleep with her. In fact she never even saw him leave, jumped a good 3 feet when a text from him woke her up though. He'd set her phone beside her head, devious bastard! She was on her way to the gym, she had workout clothes with her, but more than anything she was hoping to see Tommy. Things with him had been moving faster than she'd anticipated. Kissing him was one thing, what they'd done a couple of days ago another completely. Despite her best efforts to keep him at a distance and take things slow she was falling for him and falling hard.

Tommy saw her enter in worn jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, hair up and large sunglasses covering her eyes. The guy working with him on kicks and punches called for his attention and he went back to his set. She walked past, intent on Frank's office, shutting the door after he waved her in. The ex-marine watched her go, punching harder than he intended when he heard the new guy whistle at her. His eyes flashed and his jaw clenched as he listened to the other fighter joke with his friends about how her clothes would look on his floor and what she was like in bed. _Wasting your time jack ass_, Tommy thought as he left the ring for the jump ropes.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Hey Frank, busy today."

"Michaela, didn't know you'd be stopping by…"

"Yeah well I was bored, day off an all…thought I'd come see my buddy Frank." Michaela replied even as her eyes swept the room's open layout, looking for Tommy.

"Cut the shit, Mic, we both know why you really showed up!"

"Why Mr. Campana do I sense jealousy? And don't call me Mic…I hate that."

He turned to her, "don't call me Mr. Campana then," Frank retorted, giving her a light, mocking jab on the chin. "No I'm not jealous, we tried that road, not entirely a bad choice I still say, but I respect and understand the decision we made to not continue it."

"You're like a brother Frank, this is not the 1700's nor are we of a royal bloodline…"

"I said I respected and understood it, didn't I?" Frank sighed as she continued to watch Tommy from the window. She asked him what it was then and he rubbed his jaw, thoughtfully before adding, "He's got a temper Michaela, have you seen him fight, he's an animal, a talented animal I'll give him that, but he's all force in that cage"

"Frank don't try to feed me that Seraph Matrix bullshit about 'truly knowing someone cause you fought them'… there's more to anyone, more to him than the cage as you call it" Michaela shot back, his eyes widened and her posture softened as she stepped up to him and rested her forehead on his. "I'm a big girl Frank, concern is sweet and noted, but I can handle myself."

"I know, you want marching orders or you just going to wing it?"

"Wing it, nothing to hard core, doc is switching up my meds, levels are all wonky. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Alright, but I'm telling Tommy to keep an eye on you…"

She laughed as she hefted her bag back onto her shoulder. "First you warn me about him and now he's my unofficial babysitter?" Michaela eyed him questioningly and he just shrugged as he packed up his briefcase, grabbed a coat and headed for the door.

"I'll be gone for a few hours, he worked here for a bit before he became my fighter, knows the run of the place…that and I don't quite know the new guy, seems to go after anything that breathes."

"A real charmer I'm sure, go Frank…I'll tell Tommy…I bet he'd be more than happy to watch me." Michaela smirked as he waved with a laugh and walked out.

She changed in a bathroom stall for more privacy before filling her water bottle at a drinkin fountain and heading in Tommy's direction. Turns out Frank's earlier warning was justified as someone blocked her path.

"Lookin good doll face." The new guy remarked with a cocky grin at his buddies, who had joined him. They created a wall of bodies to her right, blocking her from the rest of the gym.

"Yes I'm sure I look fantastic in sneakers, a pair of basketball shorts I've had for 14 years, and my dad's old t-shirt. If you don't mind I'd like to go that way." Michaela scoffed pointing past them.

He stepped towards her and she stepped back. She contemplated telling him, he was wasting his time; that she already had someone, but she didn't think even that would deter this guy. "Whoa kitty's got claws…easy doll face I just wanna talk, names Bata-rang!" he exclaimed giving his buddies high five.

"That supposed to impress me? And really, doll face? What are we in a 20's gangster film?" she replied, crossing her arms with a huff and a roll of her eyes.

The new guy who'd proclaimed himself Bata-rang deadpanned as his buddies snickered. He stepped forward, quicker than she could react and grabbed her arm, getting right up in her face.

"We gotta problem here?"

"Mind your own business…this is b/w me and doll face here, right? Doll face?" Bata-rang hissed.

Michaela didn't know if she should be pissed or grateful at Tommy's timing. She looked to him with a stern, I got this expression. Only to wince as the new guy's grip tightened on her arm. "Bad idea", she whispered in warning, but the guy holding her arm wasn't listening.

" Doesn't look like she wants to talk to you", Tommy replied coolly, eyes flashing, nostrils flaring a little.

"Look buddy this doesn't concern you…" Bata-rang ground out.

He was gripping her arm so tight now she'd probably bruise. All she could do was stare at Tommy in a daze and she hated it. Chivalrous as his interference may be it made her feel weak, helpless and without control. It was exactly how she felt when an episode as Frank called them, hit and she loathed it with every fiber of her being. "Really, really bad idea." She whispered again. If she didn't know better…wait did Tommy just snarl?

"It does when I'm in charge and that's my girl you're harassing dip shit!" Tommy growled. His hand shot out faster than she blinked and wrapped around the guys neck. Bata-rang's grip loosened and Michaela wrenched her arm free. The ex-marine pretty much herded Bata-rang to the nearest wall as his friends scattered and she watched wide eyed. Tommy shoved the guy against the brick, his hand loose but still at the new guy's neck, "I see you try that again, go anywhere near my girl, I don't care if it's in line for water…I will fuck you up, got it asshole?" the new guy had the good sense to nod. Tommy snarled again as he shoved the guy away, walked over to Kayla and led her back into Frank's office.

"What the Hell Tommy? I had that!" Michaela barked as he reached for her bruised arm. She moved away and his hand dropped.

"Christ Kayla I saved yer ass back there! Did Frank even tell you the rumors about that guy?"

"Aww good for you, you want a cookie?"

"No, but a fuckin thank you might be nice", Tommy spit out, completely ignoring her sarcasm. She turned back to him, saw his rigid stance, the wild fire in his eyes and the set of his jaw, he was pissed.

She deflated, leaning back against the desk. He didn't go to her and she didn't expect him to. "Something you need to understand Tommy… I hate feeling weak." He looked to speak and she held up a hand, he let her continue. "The seizures hit and I can't do a thing to stop them…but I can control the rest of my life." Michaela added and he nodded in understanding. "Thanks", she murmured rubbing her bruised arm. "So I'm yer girl huh?"

Tommy relaxed and stepped up to her wrapping his arms around her and leaning his forehead on hers. Their lips touched and he briefly contemplated closing the blinds and fooling around a bit. "Maybe." He answered and she smacked him lightly on the shoulder, gasping as he drew her forward and melded their mouths together. His leg wedged b/w hers and she made a mewling noise in the back of her throat. He kissed her for another long moment before grumbling about his need to get back to training and his want to stay with her.

"I'll be fine Tommy…got Skillet on my iPod and an elliptical calling my name!" Michaela laughed. "I don't think we'll see Bata-rang again…"

Tommy snorted, "I will, Frank wants to see us spar when he gets back…" She couldn't help the ironic laughter and he was surprised when she agreed to stick around for it.

"It's not just b/c I want to see you knock that asshole down a peg, but…" Michaela hesitated, worrying at her bottom lip as Tommy eyed her skeptically. "I'm falling Tommy… I want to be a part of everything that's yours… is that selfish of me?" he pressed into her, talking without words and she was thankful he had had the foresight to close the door earlier. His hands were gripping her waist under the t-shirt, her ankle hooking around his leg as her arms held him closer.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tommy kept an eye out as promised, shaking his head as she rocked out on the machine beside him. She told him about her medication issues and he made sure she didn't push too hard. It was weird, he felt like he was falling too and they hadn't even had sex yet. He felt like he just wanted to protect her, be with her and take the pain away. She saw things in him he never felt capable of before. She had a past, trials in her life that would bring a weaker soul to the end of the rope. Different from his, but at a level that allowed him to maybe weaken his walls and let her through, b/c she understood his kind of pain.

When Frank finally returned after a meeting with Tommy's sponsors and the contractor scheduled to make renovations to the gym, the ex-marine was wrapping his hands. Bata-rang was doing the same, looking like he was just itching to meet the larger man in the ring. The guy was the size and build that Mad-Dog had been with double the attitude, but minus the crazy hair do. Michaela was hanging on the ropes in front of Tommy, helping him with his gloves as he told her how to do it.

"Hey doll face, wanna help me?"

She glared in the other guy's direction, Tommy bristled, but Kayla stopped him, "kick his ass in there." She pointed to the ring as the other guy laughed with his friends.

"Beethoven wants control and tapouts"

"I don't give a shit what Frank want's…not to quick, get your training, but shut him up… I see him leer at me any longer…" Michaela replied with a queasy look as Bata-rang fake kissed in her direction.

"Doll face, baby I bet you got a rockin body under that baggy shirt why not let me see and I'll go easy on your boy here", Bata-rang called and his friends whistled their approval.

Tommy looked ready to kill, Kayla flicked them off and yanked Tommy forward by his wife beater and crushed her lips to his, while keeping her other hand free and keeping up the symbol. "Just beat him, don't kill him, don't fuck him up to bad and I'll gladly give you a repeat of Friday's performance!"

His nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply and he grinned, "yeah?" She nodded confidently as Frank made his way over and asked if they were ready.

The new guy had talent as they danced around the ring. Michaela nearly salivating at Tommy's controlled power. Frank was calling instructions to either fighter as they exchanged blows. Bata-rang thought he had Tommy in his grip, but the more experienced fighter slipped out easily.

It was as if a light switch flipped and Tommy stopped listening to Frank. He grappled Bata-rang into a hold and slammed him to the mat a couple of times. The other fighter was disoriented, but scrambled; Tommy caught him and threw him down hard. The ex-marine was snarling mad and it showed. The new guy sprang back up and actually landed a few punches till Tommy grabbed him and gave him a couple of knees to the face. Bata-rang pushed him off and as they danced around the ring some more, the ex-marine could hear Frank telling him to listen until Michaela touched his arm and shook her head.

"Let him fight…it's for me…"

"We are going to talk." Frank whispered and Michaela nodded as they went back to the fight, but Tommy had ended it by throwing his opponent to the mat again with a few expert punches to the face.

Don't ever fuck with what's mine asshole!"

"Tommy, what was that, did you listen to me at all?"

"Back off Beethoven, prick had it coming, he was harassing Kayla…"

"That true?" Frank asked and she nodded, "Are we sure he's out?" he asked with a wink and Michaela just laughed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was seeing Tommy's apartment for the first time. It was smaller than hers, nicely furnished, but not overly so. "So having sponsors…helped you get this place?" Michaela queried as she walked around the living area and Tommy grabbed beers from the kitchen.

"They definitely help, yeah."

"Sparta…that's the big competition then?"

"Kayla take it easy, I don't expect you to know everything, but yes." Tommy replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind after handing her the beer. He kissed along her neck as his hand smoothed down the front of her body.

She gasped and tilted her head to the side, "I am so hot for you right now", Kayla groaned honestly. "That fight…heaven help me I want to forget I'm a good girl."

"Yeah, I wantcha to too."

"I'm scared Tommy…what do you want from me?" Michaela whispered, arching as he lifted her shirt up with the brush of his hands to play with her chest. Their beers sat on a side table, forgotten as he walked her back to his bedroom.

"Right now I want you naked in my bed and I want you there for more than just tonight", Tommy husked as one hand swept down her skin and into her jeans.

She turned suddenly and clasped his head in her hands. "All I needed to hear." Michaela whispered before pouncing.

Tommy growled playfully and threw her to the bed, rolling her onto her stomach after pulling hers and his own shirt off. He unclasped her bra pushed the straps aside and brought his lips to her skin. "Beautiful ink for a beautiful body." She sighed as his tongue mapped from shoulder to hip and his hands followed the trail. Her body arched back and he smirked from where he knelt astride her. "Ooh Kayla what I'm gonna do to you…"

She keened as he turned her over and yanked her bra fully off. She pushed herself from under him and they ended up kneeling before each other. Her hands swept his torso, clinging as his head ducked to her chest. Fingers clenched in his hair, the other hand moving to his hip and pulling him closer. "Tommmyyy", Kayla moaned as his hands delved into her jeans and pushed them down her hips. A black lace thong was all she was left in and she started to shake, her head reminding her just where this was leading.

"I got you Kayla…just enjoy it", Tommy whispered as he laid her back on the comforter. He kicked off his jeans, growled appreciatively at the site she made in just a thong and then pulled it off with his teeth and dropped it to the floor. Nudging her thighs apart, his head, dipped between them as he held her hips still.

"Ahh fuuck Tommmyy!"

"Knew I'd like it when you screamed my name." Tommy mused, wrapping his lips around that special spot and teasing a single finger into her. "Fuuck Kayla, mmm god you're so tight." Another finger joined the first and all she could do was moan and fist her hands in the sheets. He brought her careening over the edge at least twice before removing his boxers. She watched a little wide eyed as he pulled open a drawer on the bedside table and pulled out what he needed to make this the best experience he could.

"Tommy please…" Michaela whispered, missing his touch. He groaned, pulled her to him and thrust into her with one strong motion. She cried out, but he was moving before she could register more than a fleeting pain. Her fingers wound in his hair, her legs surrounding his waist as his grip on her hips helped her follow his rhythm.

"Christ you feel amazing"

"Tommy…Tommy fuck yes…harder Tommy please"

He growled threw a leg over his shoulder and increased pace till her nails dragged along his skin. She was so tight it was almost disorienting. He didn't know the last time he'd been with a virgin. His lips were melded to hers as she pulled him down and pushed up, not caring that she was bent double.

Her mouth tore away and she cried, "Tommy…Tommy I'm…I'm"

He leaned in close , licked along her ear and purred, well as much as a guy like Tommy can purr. "Come Kayla…wanna feel it…come for me sweetheart." A few more rough thrusts and he felt her snap, he grunted and swore as she clamped down around him pulling him with her as she fell. When he moved from her she whimpered at the loss, but was quick to roll into his arms and under the blankets. His knuckles dragged along her cheeks. "I like havin you in my arms." Tommy mused thoughtfully.

"Good cause I'm not moving", Kayla murmured, tracing his ink idly He asked her what her symbol meant and she whispered, Lucy. He asked why, he knew it was her sister and she missed her, but there was more there had to be. "Will you come to counseling Tommy…I know it's a lot for me to ask of you, but this…this story is complicated and hard to tell…I know yours is to. I see it in your eyes…" Michaela murmured as she looked up at him, he hadn't stiffened at all.

"Had one for a while after the last Sparta, we could see him, would you be ok with that?"

"If you're with me, yes."

They drifted off to sleep slowly, Michaela pleased with his answer and confident that he'd be here in the morning.

**Ok so I was trying to keep them apart, but like delinquent children they wrote themselves into the citrus last chapter and flew headlong into it this chapter...*sigh* I'm not complaining though lol. Thoughts? Review Review Review, let me have it!**

**Lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To my lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**Warnings: swearing, citrus**

**I do not own Warrior :_: **

**ENJOY**

A phone buzzed somewhere in the distance, but they both ignored it and fell back asleep. Michaela was the first to open her eyes and simply watched Tommy slumber. She brushed a kiss to his collar bone and he murmured, but did not wake. Feeling bold she decided to give him a good wake up call. Pulling the blankets up, she crawled over him. Her lips concentrated on his chest as her hand swept lower.

He woke to the best sensations and the sexiest picture he could imagine. Her gasp of surprise as he grabbed her by the hips and flipped her was an even bigger turn on. His hand trailed her body before he pushed her legs apart and felt between them. He groaned her name before pushing two fingers into her, moving them at a steady pace. His head dipped to lick over…there and she nearly lost it. Her fingers clenched in his hair as he brought her over again and again.

When he finally sheathed himself in her she couldn't think straight. His hands gripped at her thighs then her hips, pulling her closer. She had no basis for comparison, but sex with Tommy was heaven on earth; all the power and control, animal instincts. Complete with an unfailing concern for her enjoyment of the act as well as his own. This time he didn't fall with her until she thought she just couldn't take any more. She meant it in a good way, but still.

He almost collapsed on top of her, but rolled quickly to the side. She was pulled to his chest and she murmured, good morning. "Fuck Kayla…more like amazing morning." Tommy exclaimed.

Her smile was shy, but pleased, still she couldn't help it when she blurted, "So it was good then?" Michaela's cheeks burned and she looked away almost instantly.

"The hell kinda question is that?"

"Lord I dunno… I've never… and you've I'm sure had…"

He pounced on her, if only to shut her up as his tongue slid past her lips and her fingers twined in his hair. "It was fuckin fantastic and I don just say that bout anything." Tommy replied when the kiss broke. She understood by the look in his eyes, the statement wasn't to be argued with.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tommy was in the shower, having let her go first, since she'd decreed the stall wouldn't fit the two of them no matter how badly he wanted it to. She'd had spare clothes in her bag, scrub bottoms and a baggy sweatshirt. Not that she had another choice, but she no longer felt the need to impress him every second she wasn't working out or in the office. Her phone rang incessantly and she finally gave in and answered.

"Lady! Where have you been I've been calling all morning?"

_Having the most fantastic sex of my life!_ Michaela thought, imagining the look on Camille's face if she really said that. "Sorry girl phone was dead and charging forgot to turn it on, what's up?"

"Oh well I just wanted to talk, but when you didn't pick up I went a little nutters, sorry."

"It's alright, we still on for a girls night Thursday?"

"Totally, you sound different…where are you?"

_Shit…here we go,_ "At Tommy's…"

"Spent the night… didn't you?"

"Maybe"

"Damn girl…so what's it like not to have the good old V-card?"

Michaela would be affronted, but she knew Camille meant no harm and let the comment slide. "Two words Camille, shebang e rang!" *click* her friend texted back with a 'go on girl get yer freak on…lol.'

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tommy returned from his shower to see Michaela holding a couch pillow to her chest. Her knees were drawn up as she rocked back and forth and tears tracked her cheeks. "Kayla what's wrong?" Tommy Yelled and vaulted over the back of the couch to come to rest in front of her. She continued to rock, not really registering his presence until he stopped her.

"Lucy's Birthday", Michaela choked out and ducked into the pillow as sobs began to wrack her form.

He pulled her into his lap, making hushing noises as he began to rock back and forth himself. "How long ago did it happen?" Tommy whispered as he brushed the wetness off her cheeks and rested his chin on her head.

"6 years ago", Michaela hiccuped burrowing into his chest, finding comfort in the strong beat of his heart. He held her till her tears dried and for a long time after. Dr. Riley as it turns out was out of the office so they were closed for the day.

Tommy used Michaela's phone to call Frank and apprise him of the situation as she cried herself to sleep against him. The trainer told him to take care of her, do what training he could at home and he'd see him tomorrow. She'd been right, whoever said it got better was full of shit. He'd told her that Manny's death hadn't been more than 2 years ago. When she started crying again he was quite sure she was crying not just for her loss, but his too. The thought just made him want to hold her forever. Had this been a year ago he'd have been upset at the audacity of someone crying for him. Disbelieving that anyone could care that much. Now however, he found himself wanting that level of caring and trust from someone. He carried her to his bed, tucking her under the covers and brushing his knuckles along her cheek. He had a call to make.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Tommy?"

"Hey Tess is Bren there?"

"Yeah sure…"

He could hear her calling for his brother and explain who it was.

"Hey man good to hear from yah"

"Sure Bren…you too", Tommy replied noting the eagerness in his brother's voice. They were both trying to forget the fight that had ended the last phone call.

"Tommy…I'm sorry"

"Forget it Bren…It's done"

"Yeah ok…so what is it…still coming Saturday right?"

"I er… I shoulda asked first, but um is it ok if I bring someone?"

"Sure Tommy it's just us, you, and Frank, one more is no problem"

"Alright cool"

"So you dating her then"

"Well she's not just some girl I'm fuckin"

"Easy Tommy…I wasn't saying that"

"Christ sorry Bren…old habits"

"'S ok… what's her name?"

"Michaela…she's a dental assistant"

"Wait…Michaela? From Dr. Riley's? Go little bro, she's cute"

"You know her? And for fuck's sake don't call me little bro"

"Haha yeah, Emily just got braces last week, Michaela did all the prelim stuff. X-rays, impressions ect. She was great I've never seen Em so happy to go back to the dentist."

"No kiddin"

"You're going to make her day"

"Well it is her party"

"You talked to pop?"

"You don give up do you?"

"Tommy…"

"I'll see you Saturday Bren…" Tommy hung up the phone and looked up to see Michaela leaning against the bedroom doorway in a baggy sweatshirt and he knew, nothing else. She caught his eyes, turned on her heal and walked back into the room.

They took their time, Tommy relinquishing enough control to let her ride. His teeth dragged along her throat and she ground down hard against his upstroke. She was a generally quiet lover, making her few cries of excitement that much more powerful. Her world shattered the first time and he flipped her under him. One hand braced above her shoulder the other wrapped around her hip and tipped it.

She was spilling his name in soft gasps, crying out when the pleasure swelled and he followed her into oblivion. She waited till they had redressed, picked out a movie and were watching it, to speak. "How do you feel about setting up counseling for Sunday?"

"Fine I guess"

"Tommy if you don't want to do this…"

"Kayla it's fine really…"

"Ok"

Later in the evening he drove her back to her car. They both would have preferred staying in the apartment. However, she had to work and he needed to get back to his training. The rest of the week would be busy for both of them, but they had the promise of Saturday to look forward to. Tommy was more than happy she'd said yes, even knowing it meant more talks about pop with Brendan.

**A bit shorter of a chapter with lots of dialog, the next one will be better I promise. -_-;**

**This one took longer to write, Tommy is normally cool with Brendan now, but I wanted a little bit of tension. **

**Review Review Review, Let me have it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I had to mess with things a bit for Emily to be old enough for braces. So for the sake of the story she is 10 tuning 11 and Rosie is 8. I hope that's ok. **

**Warnings: Citrus, Swearing**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY!**

"Which one do you like better?"

"Damn Kayla…I dunno wear what you want"

She strode from her walk in closet with a huff. Wearing jeans and a bra and carrying two top choices on hangers. She hung them over the door and went to him, straddling his thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You sir Mr. Conlon are not being very helpful", Michaela laughed giving him a playful kiss on the nose. She was about to move from him, when he braced her, tipped her body back and bucked. He smirked as she gasped and did it again, this time she rolled her hips with him and he groaned. "You are a bad influence." She moaned as he kissed and licked at her throat.

"Mmm, but you like it." Tommy laughed as he dragged a free hand down her body to pop open her jeans. They actually didn't have to leave for a while yet. They both lived fairly close to Frank's gym and that meant living closer to Brendan as well. It would still be a good hour or so drive and Michaela had been convinced to let Tommy drive her new car. "I think you wanted me here early, 3 days apart frustrating you sweetheart?"

"You saying it's been a cakewalk for you?"

"Fuck no…I just like makin you blush", Tommy replied flipping her under him. They lost what clothes they needed to before falling into each other's arms. The union was a bit harder, but he was careful not to be too rough with her.

His pace hovered steps before brutal, but it was no less pleasurable and she found herself screaming his name. She knew there was something about this meeting with his family that was bothering him. Even as he held her after they were done she could feel the tension radiating from him in waves. It was a gamble, but she might have a way to get him to talk. He looked at her a little amused as she told him she wanted to play a game, a little give and take. She crawled on top of him and sank slowly, stopping him when he started to move. "My game Tommy, my rules... It can be good", Michaela informed with a roll of her hips, he groaned. "All you have to do is answer one question and we can fuck any way you want till I need to get ready or I can leave you to finish what I started yourself." She rolled her hips again and his hands flexed around her waist.

"If I promise to talk in the car does that count?" Tommy offered and she seemed to think it over.

"Promise? I know something is bothering you…I'm going into this blind Tommy, I can't help, I can't be there for you if I don't know why." Michaela murmured as she leaned down brushing her hands along his cheeks and resting her forehead on his.

"No speeches, but yeah I promise…so any way I want huh?" Tommy mused, rolling her under him with a squeak as his hips started moving. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying she knew what she could expect from him as a lover. He nestled his lips at her ear and whispered, "I know my limits Kayla. Won break yah…don want to."

She smiled and kissed him long and slow. His hands traveled her skin and when they finished together she could feel him starting to relax. Not the intended outcome she had planned on, but it had worked just the same.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They had been driving along in her shiny dark blue Ford Focus for about ten minutes. She had decided on skinny jeans that Tommy had told her made her ass look fantastic and a flowing white peasant blouse, cinched at the waist. Knee high black crushed suede boots finished the look as did her gold and silver jewelry. "So Frank will be there, why is your trainer at your brother's for his daughter's birthday?" Michaela inquired, turning the volume down so she could hear him. "Wait…his fighter before. The one he took to Sparta…that's your brother!?

Tommy simply nodded, it seemed her knowing Frank turned out for the best, he almost didn't need to talk at all. "We fought for the title, Bren won…but we're past that, he did it for his family, I can respect that." He intoned and she nodded albeit wide eyed.

"Ok, what's the major problem then?" Michaela asked, turning towards him in her seat. "Just bare bones Tommy, I set up our counseling for tomorrow. I feel more comfortable with that too, but like I said I'm flying blind and I want to help if I can."

Tommy sighed, "Pop was an alcoholic, beat ma…he's clean now…wants to be a part of things…I'm not ready to forgive him…don know if I can. Bren is always pushing, says I need to at least talk to him. Told him it aint that easy, but he just won't leave it alone."

"I'd try to feed you some bull about being happy you have a family, but it's not my right to say which option is truly worse. Family that sucks ass or losing one that worked despite its problems." Michaela mused, her hand squeezing his arm for reassurance. "You know what I do when I'm stressed?" He shook his head, but grinned, "Windows down, blare it and belt it!" She cranked the radio and lowered her window, screaming **Faint** by **Linkin Park **to uncaring scenery as they passed by. He sang along, not as loud as she did, but he had to admit, the action did make him feel a little better.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They arrived in the driveway at quarter to six. Michaela grabbed a small but brightly wrapped box from the back. She didn't know why, but she felt tenser than Tommy as they approached the modest house. She'd been around Camille's family dozens of times; the prospect of encountering a happy family wasn't new. For some reason she was having trouble shaking however, meeting his family was scaring the hell out of her. "Hey s' alright I'm right here." Tommy murmured and his hand went around her waist, guiding her up the stoop and it was like every ounce of tension eased from her body.

"Hi Tommy, this must be Michaela. Well come in, come in" The woman she figured to be Tess called, ushering them through the door.

"Tess." Tommy replied not unkindly, but just a little stiff.

"UNCLE TOMMY!" The two girls Emily and Rosie called as they sprinted down the hallway. Michaela artfully stepped to the side as they collided with Tommy and he stooped to pick them up. Suddenly she found herself face to face with Emily who squealed. "Miss Michaela!?"

She snapped into office mode instantly and it let her forget every insecurity. "How's it hangin home fry flash me those teeth, new colors right?" The girl grinned happily as she nodded showing off bands of purple turquoise and gold. "Excellent choice." Michaela applauded and the girl turned, seeing her father stride around the corner.

"Daddy daddy it's Miss Michaela!" Emily cried as Tommy let them down to run back to his older brother.

"I can see that."

"Let's go back to the den girls, dinner isn't…" Tess tried, but then there was a sudden ping sound in the distance and the girls squealed again.

"GRANDPA!"

Tommy stiffened and glared at Brendan as the girls ran off to the dining room table, where a large computer screen was blinking to life. Emily was back and leading Michaela to the table, Tommy was so focused on Brendan either he didn't notice or he didn't care. "Un-fuckin-believable", He hissed. "He shows up now…did you plan this?"

"No Tommy I…"

"Save it Bren…"

"Tommy just talk to him, even I can do that much."

"Don try that high and mighty shit Bren…He moved to be closer and all he sees of you and his grand kids is a fuckin computer screen. Don't get me wrong I couldn't give a shit how you treat him, but at least I don't let him think I care." Tommy growled and stalked past, hanging back as the girls pulled Kayla in front of the screen.

"This is Miss Michaela", Rosie intro-ed happily. The younger of the sisters had been with Emily at their appointments and was already quite enamored with Michaela's skill at Pixar movie knowledge. "Miss Michaela…meet Grandpa."

"Hello sir." If Michaela was uncomfortable she didn't show it. The grizzled white haired man laughed a little and told her to call him Paddy. Sheesh was no one formal around here. "Then just Michaela will do fine", she smiled. She knew who this man was, knew how Tommy felt and she prayed he didn't mistake her politeness for anything else.

"Uncle Tommy brought her", Emily supplied brightly and Michaela nearly face-palmed.

"Well I'll be, how long you been datin my son?"

"About a month now", Michaela knew that was stretching a bit, but the answer seemed to please the old man.

"Tommy, Tommy my boy!"

"Hi pop" Tommy grumbled as he stepped into view and took Michaela by the waist. Brendan and Tess watched the exchange, passing tense looks b/w the two.

"How you been son?"

"Fine."

"Holdin out on the old man, didn't know you had a girl."

"Have I?" Tommy replied gruffly, he pulled Michaela away and the message was clear. "Bye pop."

"Good to talk son." Paddy replied, meaning it even though it wasn't really a conversation at all. It was the most he'd heard from his son in months. Lucky for them Rosie had pictures to show and thus garnered his complete attention.

Tommy led Michaela to the den and Brendan followed, having grabbed beers for all of them. Frank was already there and Michaela went to talk to him as Bren stopped Tommy to apologize. "Tommy I'm sorry. Emily wanted to see him, it's her birthday, how could I tell her no?"

"You had all day, why now?"

"I swear, we just got back from another birthday thing. I didn't think when I told him a time to call."

"Fine Bren whatever."

"I still think…"

"Just leave it Bren…I'm goin back to Dr. Forester…I'll talk when I'm ready ok?" Tommy sighed and Bren looked surprised, but pleased and asked if Michaela knew. "Her idea, she's got trauma of her own…on some level she knows what it's like to carry that kinda pain." He replied, taking a beer from Brendan.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were at the dinner table, Tess asking the obvious question of how Tommy and Michaela met. "So I call him Mr. Conlon, he tells me to call him Tommy and all I can hear is this surfer accented turtle going, 'whoa dude Mr. Turtle is my father, name's Crush'", the girls were giggling and Michaela added, "I'm sitting there laughing at him and he's looking at me like I have mental issues."

"Crush is my favorite!" Emily laughed and Rosie agreed.

"Mine was always the pelican." Michaela grinned then did an impression of a seagull's 'mine' from the film adding the pelican's 'you're rats with wings!'' she smiled wider as the girls clapped and giggled. They started firing Finding Nemo trivia at her and asking for more impressions.

"Girls, girls let her eat." Brendan admonished. The girls looked a little sheepish and quieted down. Tess asking her to continue, knowing there was more to the story.

"A cap takes two more appointments, finally after flirting around each other for a week I asked him if he wanted to watch a Walking Dead marathon while playing a drinking game and voila."

"You asked him?" Tess laughed and Michaela nodded, taking a bite of roast beef. Tommy's arm was around her, his thumb brushing along the back of her neck.

"I'm not all old fashioned and my friends were there too, seemed like a good environment to get to know him outside the office."

"Good point, how do you and Frank know each other?" Brendan asked and all eyes turned to the trainer.

Michaela motioned that it was ok for him to answer and he swallowed before intoning. "She was Krista's friend, wanted workout tips and we became friends. Nothing to special…"

Brendan seemed to accept this and after dinner, which the men cleaned b/c Tess had cooked. Michaela was ushered back into the den as Tess brought a bottle of white wine with glasses to share. "You have a lovely house, beautiful family, thanks for having me." Michaela sighed as Tess filled a glass for her.

"Thank you and happy you could come, it's good to see Tommy with someone."

A sudden crash and crying drew them from their conversation. They ran to the other room to see Brendan fervently trying to console Emily and Tommy with Frank just staring helplessly from the kitchen.

"Jaw hurts daddy!" Emily wailed.

"Tommy there is a huge tote bag in the back of the car get it…Tommy now!"

**Not really a cliff, but I didn't want this part to go too long. Thoughts? Review Review Review, let me have it. **

**My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Second part of the visit with Brendan. Hope you like. My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY**

He returned with the tote in under a minute. Michaela grabbing a spare scrub top from the bag before whipping her own shirt off in the hallway for a little privacy. Then she was back in the kitchen, washing her hands as she asked Tommy to find the spare box of gloves and a small packet that had a tiny mirror in it. "You keep this stuff in your car?" Frank blurted as she pushed him aside.

"It's my school bag; I hadn't taken it in yet." Michaela replied, asking Brendan to move Emily to the couch before requesting a flashlight from Tess. She told Frank to bring a rolling chair from a side desk and Tommy to follow with the bag. "Ok Em lean back far as you can, remember this?" she asked as she pulled on gloves and took out the small dental mirror.

Emily nodded and tapped her left jaw with a wince. Bright red greeted her as the older of Brendan's two girls opened her mouth. Michaela hollered for a glass of water and Brendan went running. "You know orthodontics?" Tess asked as she handed Tommy the flashlight. The fighter let Michaela pull and push at his arm to position the light after Emily rinsed her mouth out enough for the dental assistant to see.

"Took the classes, week away from completing my internship so except for the actual piece of paper that says so, yes", Michaela answered calmly and gave Tess a reassuring smile. "Ok looks like you busted an archwire and it snagged gum, I can snip it back, but you missy will need to see Miss Camille so we can replace it." She replied brightly. Her hands worked fast as she kept the girl calm with more Pixar lines and impressions. She found the cut and told Emily, while looking at Brendan to keep the gauze there for 10 minutes at least then check it.

He nodded at her thankfully before going to write a note on the fridge to remind himself to call the dentist Monday.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were all in the den after presents and cake. Tess and Brendan had left to put the girls to bed. Michaela was b/w Tommy and Frank on the couch when she rubbed her forehead and stretched her other arm out to wiggle her fingers experimentally. "Damn it…" she cursed as she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed harder at her forehead.

"You're going to have one aren't you?" Frank sighed. Michaela nodded and when the trainer wrapped a comforting arm around her Tommy bristled.

"One what?" Tommy blurted, feeling like this was some secret of theirs he was being left out of. Michaela grimaced and he knew it was b/c of his question, but he didn't really care.

"Christ Tommy this is not some inside joke, she's having an episode ok?" Frank was turned to her, like he was giving a pep talk and Tommy snorted.

"Nothing stops em, you think a famous Frank Campana pep talk will do shit."

It was like she wasn't even there to hear the comment. Frank bristled himself and asked if he had a better plan being that he was such an expert. They were starting to raise their voices seemingly forgetting her completely. "Tommy…" Michaela tried, but he didn't listen, the worst hadn't hit yet and she knew she had limited time to stop this. "Frank…" she tried again, but he paid her no mind as he and her boyfriend continued to sling insults at each other. Numbness was creeping up her arm as she stood from the couch, "ENOUGH!" her head swam from the force and both turned to her. "God sakes listen to yourselves… I've dealt with this for 28 years and I'm not a frickin expert! I won't sit here while you two argue over who knows more. Did it occur to either of you idiots to ask…?" She lectured and they just blinked at her and had the good sense to look sheepish. "Christ…I'm surrounded…" Michaela grumbled, pushing through them and heading for the door, which she knocked into as she opened it and cursed. Would she even make it to the car?

"Kayla!" Tommy called and Frank let him go after her, feeling for the entire world like a jerk.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She pressed a useless hand to the car handle, and cursed again when the fingers wouldn't move for all the mental pushing she did. Great, she was going numb, barely able to hold her head up and without a coat in her boyfriend's brother's driveway, fantastic… some, hey come meet the fam; this turned out to be. The seizure's icy tendrils were sinking into her chest and she fell to her knees as she heaved for air and one side of her lungs went cold to her brain's commands. Without a word Tommy pulled her into his lap as he leaned against the car beside her. "C…ca…can't talk" Michaela wheezed and he could see the force she had to use to just say that much. Tears slipped from her eyes as she gave 4 quick and forced pulls for air.

"Shhh s' ok Kayla ride it out…don have to be strong…I'm here."

"S…sorry." Michaela whispered, it was like talking around a mouthful of tar. She should have been screaming, for all the force it took. He shushed her again and wrapped his coat around her shivering shoulders, placing a kiss to the top of her head. He held her there till the numbness started to dissipate and her breathing returned to normal. "Ooh this is total suck…. I'm going to feel like crap now." She lamented into his chest, before burrowing and falling into a light sleep, completely exhausted.

Tommy carried her back inside and after laying her down on the couch, went to find Bren, Tess, and Frank on the back porch. "She alright?" Tess asked quietly.

"Yeah, she fell asleep, put her on the couch, that ok?"

"Completely fine, I have a friend who has petite mall seizures, wiped her out every time." Tess replied with a soft smile of understanding.

"I'm sorry…I lost it", Frank stated as he zipped up his jacket, preparing to leave.

"Don worry bout it, you care bout her, I get that."

"Ok then, Monday?" Frank replied and Tommy nodded as the trainer clapped him on the shoulder and left with Tess through the slider.

Tommy stepped up beside Brendan and took an offered beer as they simply stood and stared off into the distance. "She's god for you." Brendan mused, finally breaking the silence. "She must be special to talk you into counseling and for you to bring her here."

"I'm startin to think so too."

"You tell her yet?" Brendan asked and Tommy looked contemplative, it wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either. "Piece of big brother advice…they like to hear it every now and again." The older man laughed and Tommy nodded with a smile. They finished their beer in compatible silence and Brendan helped Tommy wrestle Michaela into the car.

"Bring her anytime…the girls would love it…it was good to see you Tommy." Tess intoned as the younger brother moved to the driver's side.

"sure Tess, Bren", Tommy replied with a wave before getting in and driving away.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She slept through the entire car ride home, only to wake up as he laid her on her bed. "You carried me up here?" Michaela murmured as he pulled her boots off for her.

"Elevator helped a bit, but yeah…why?"

"It's just…sweet, you could have woken me when we got in the lot…"

"You had a rough night…said I wanted to take care of you and its nice…you in my arms, moanin my name while you sleep!" Tommy replied a smirk forming as her cheeks burned and she chucked a pillow at him.

"Ugh incorrigible", Michaela scoffed with a playful pout. She stepped past him and he had no shame in watching as she fled to her walk in closet. "Yes my ass looks fantastic now turn away, I need to change."

"No need for modesty, I've seen it sweetheart."

"Not this…" Michaela purred and his interest was piqued so he turned. He was sitting on her bed when she came out. She bit her lip as her eyes skittered to his. "You…you like it?" she inquired as she played with the black lace hem of the soft cotton candy pink babydoll. The action gave him a glimpse of matching panties and all he could think of doing was tugging at the black lace around her hip with his teeth.

The sheer number she was wearing fit her perfectly, sweet and innocent, but so incredibly sexy at the same time. "Damn sweetheart, you look so fuckin good…comere." Tommy growled and dropped his shirt to the floor. Part of him wanted to ask if she was really up for this after what had happened, but then she made the effort to dress up for him so she must be feeling better. She walked lightly to him, falling to straddle him as he pulled her forward. "Why the special outfit", He asked as his hands teased around the lace trim of the panties and his lips left wet kisses at her throat.

"Do I need a reason to want to look good for you?"

"Kayla you always look good to me…" Tommy replied as his fingers crawled up her skin and his head ducked to her chest, leaving wet marks on the chiffon of her outfit as his mouth did wonderful, amazingly wonderful things. He pulled away as he moved her to lay back on the bed, "Just wanna look at you." He whispered, simply watching her as his hands brushed her legs and she sighed at the contact. Then his lips hit her skin, kissing all the way from ankle to inner thigh. As his mind had insisted on one hand slipped under the band to hold her and on the opposite side his tongue dragged along her hip, his teeth pulling at the band of black lace.

"Ooh Tommy please", she moaned and he pulled her panties off and his head disappeared b/w her thighs. Her body already hovering around a breaking point she snapped quickly, clever fingers replacing his tongue as he moved to kiss her. She tasted herself and it only fueled the fire burning in her as his fingers pushed faster and her body arched. She fell again and he left her only as long as it took to remove his jeans and boxers before throwing her legs over his shoulders and almost slamming into her.

She cried out, more in pleasure than pain and he set up a punishing rhythm. His hands bunched the gauzy material to her ribs as he helped her move. "Fuuck Kayla, every time I just want more…" Tommy groaned and her nails ran down his skin as he bucked harder and she screamed his name when the world fell from under her. He let himself follow, not wanting to wear her out too badly after the excitement earlier.

She was folded against his chest as they watched the smaller TV in her room. The appointment tomorrow wasn't till later and they could afford to stay up a little longer. "Thank you…for today for tomorrow…" Michaela murmured adding, "I don't like people to see that…scary for them…painful for me."

"Like you said Kayla you want all of me, well I want all of you too that includes the bad." Tommy replied, turning her to face him.

"I do Tommy, I don't care if it's ugly, broken, or scarred." Michaela replied as his knuckles brushed her cheek. It had become a signature move of comfort and she smiled, leaning into the touch. "Tommy I'm terrified, terrified I'm going to mess up this chance, but I…I'm falling in love with you!"

He simply blinked before a slow smile formed and his eyes gleamed. He sealed their lips together, pulled the comforter up and shifted her fully under him. She understood the language of his body as he made them one. Slowly, letting her savor every sensation he told her everything he didn't know how to say with words.

**Thoughts? Review Review Review. I've gotten a couple of good ideas to extend the story, but if there is anything you would like to see, let me know, like I say, let me have it! Lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**So ok this one was hard to write, Michaela tells her full story. Its sad, but I promise it ends happy and gets alot better next chapter, A LOT!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus **

**I do not own Warrior**

**ENJOY**

The next few weeks didn't exactly move fast, but they didn't go slow either. Tommy had taken her to the movies, dinner, and even gladly participated in another Walking Dead marathon/ drinking game. They didn't talk about what she had said that night and she didn't push. She was just happy he hadn't disappeared, if anything he was more in her life than ever. He came to pick her up from the office anytime he could. Frank had even given him things he could do outside the gym and Tommy had made her responsible for keeping him on track. When he ran she followed until she knew she couldn't and he would mock yell at her to get her perfect ass back to the car and follow him that way. She would argue until he came after her. At which time she would run away with a playfully terrified squeal, the grin on his face as he chased her, legendary. When he'd catch her, which he always would, he'd throw her over his shoulder, and jog with her that way back to where they parked.

He was doing push ups in his living room when she walked in, in an ice blue and black edged chemise with a matching kimono sleeved robe hanging open around it. Without a word she knelt on the floor in front of him then lay down so her head was directly under his. "How many more?"

"15" Tommy answered lifting up clapping and lowering back to the floor. Only this time his lips met hers for a few seconds. They went like that, her counting as the kiss broke. Each time the kiss was longer and she would nudge his shoulders and remind him of how many he had to go. They had a couples session with Dr. Forester tomorrow and she knew the time had come for her to drop the bomb she'd been hiding for so long. It was time to tell Lucy's story. The appointments had been going so well. The Dr. had helped her through the buried hatred for the driver and the accident; he'd even helped Tommy work through what would be an acceptable conversation with his father. They had had sessions apart as well as together and in her last session apart the Dr. had convinced her that it was time to give herself and Lucy the closure. Tommy had let out his memories of the abandonment last group session and though he didn't expect anything from her b/c of it she knew it was now or never. "What's next Tommy?" Michaela asked as he rolled back on the floor and she straddled him. Her robe creating a wall around them as she leaned forward and when she told him she wasn't wearing anything under the chemise he growled.

His basketball shorts pooled on the floor as he sat back on the couch and she sank to his boxer covered thighs. A quick glance assured her that all blinds were closed and she began to move, her hands clinging to his shoulders for support. If she wasn't kissing him she was gasping his name as he worked with her, "Christ Kayla you feel amazing", Tommy groaned working his hands up her body under the satin she wore. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck as he finally let himself find release.

That night she pulled out the notebook she always kept in her tote no matter where she was and carefully removed the pages she'd need. Before she could think, before she could breathe they were headed to Dr. Forester's office. She asked Tommy to wait a minute as she went in to speak with the doctor first. When he came in at the doctor's request Michaela was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn up and a pillow clutched in her hands. He knew that hollow look in her eyes and he knew, he knew they were going to talk about Lucy.

"Please have a seat Tommy", Dr. Forester stated not unkindly and he sat beside her, pulling her closer as much as she'd let him. "Michaela has requested that I read her notes aloud as she is not sure of her ability to do so."

"Ok." Tommy answered, noting she was taught as a bowstring, hunched in as if trying to hide in the pillow. "Hey Kayla s' alright…I'm here." Tommy soothed, but she didn't relax and it set him on edge. What was he about to hear that she was so afraid of?

The doctor cleared his throat and began as a tear tracked down her cheek. "Letters to Lucy…."

_*Mom and dad need to be buried, the machines are so loud, the tubes garish and scary. I can barely see your face, but I won't leave. 3 days and no sleep, I don't care anymore. Think I gave the last nurse who tried to move me a black eye! Not her fault, she has a job to do and I'm sorry, but the thought makes me smile a little. Will I ever be happy again? The doctors say things like brain dead, no hope of recovery._

_My beautiful girl, open your eyes.*_

She was full on crying, Tommy was struck speechless and the doctor continued. "2nd letter…."

_*Mr. Corvine is a nice man, as nice as a Lawyer can be I guess. He and the doctor explain the facts with as much warmth as they can muster. Keeping Lucy 'alive' is costing me an unneeded expense. I'm mad; they pulled me away for this shit? I tell them as much and get up to leave. It's been a week and no change._

_Please please you're all I have, don't leave me*_

Tears were actually falling down Tommy's cheeks, he knew what happened next. He knew what she felt she'd done, "oh Kayla, Kayla sweetheart no…" He was surprised at the emotion, the pain he felt for her, but this wasn't the time to be a cocky, closed off jerk from the burgh. Silent tears hit his shoulder when she collapsed into him and as the doctor read the last letter he could only hold her and pray he and the doctor could get past this last wall.

_*Mr. Corvine sat with me for an hour today. He's right, this is no way for my sweet girl to live. The doctor tells me I'm making a good decision, I want to slap him. They let me hold your hand and wait for my nod. I've signed all the papers; mom and dad wait for you. Where is my happy homecoming? I feel like I swallowed razor blades that shred and tear at my heart. My friends never even visited once. They don't know what to say, I don't know what to tell them. I squeeze my eyes shut, kiss your forehead and tell the doctor to do it. The noise dies first; a blank line drags across the heart monitor. I don't realize it, I'm screaming, holding you like a rag doll to my chest. You're so cold, I'm so empty. The machines have been off for an hour, I did this to you. They have to sedate me and I'm dragged away.*_

"Where is my happy ending Lucy, where is my darling girl?" Dr. Forester finished and Michaela was full on sobbing, shaking in Tommy's arms and whimpering about letting them do it. "I'll give you a minute." The Dr. stated, leaving the room.

"Kayla…I…"

"Just say it Tommy I let them kill my little sister, I'm a monster…" Michaela barked, trying to push away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Kayla you're not a monster, you we're a survivor of a horrible circumstance with an even more horrible choice to make." Tommy replied slowly and she seemed to calm a little.

"You…you don't think I'm a bad person, a second class human being?"

"Of course not, we said we wanted everything, good, bad, ugly and scarred." Tommy intoned calmly as Dr. Forrester entered the office again. She wiped at her eyes with a tissue and tried to listen as the Dr. spoke about closure and visiting Lucy's grave.

They were in the car on the way to the grave sites when Tommy asked why she seemed more upset about him knowing than the actual loss. "I lost a lot of friends then, I was afraid…of loosing you too", Michaela answered even as she turned from him to stare out the window.

"Kayla look at me", Tommy requested and as they made it to the parking lot and stopped she turned. "Kayla I'm not going anywhere, I…I love you!" the words had barely left his lips and she lunged towards him, locking their mouths together. He hung back a little as she had her moment with her families' graves. She replaced their flowers with fresh bouquets they had bought on the way and when Tommy came to stand beside her there were tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"I think Lucy likes her song." Michaela sniffled as** _Flyleaf's: Set Apart This Dream_**, Played from her iPod resting on Lucy's grave stone. Tommy agreed as he listened and watched as she tore up the letters and let them fall into the basket with the flowers. "This isn't goodbye sweet girl, but I need to let you rest in peace." She whispered as she kissed the gravestone and pocketed her iPod. Tommy gave a respectful nod before following her back to the car.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were back at her apartment and he followed her to the bed room as she flopped face down on the bed. He climbed over her, helped her remove her shirt and bra and pushed her back to the comforter. His hands smoothed over her skin, rubbing the tension from her shoulders down to her hips. Then it was his mouth's turn and she sighed, rolling over under him.

He was slow, deliberate, until she basically begged for more. "Tommy…please", Michaela whimpered and he increased pace, knowing it was what they both needed.

"You feel amazing, how can someone so perfect be bad", Tommy growled as he took her over the edge again and again. She held him tighter almost crying at the sentiment and the sincerity in his eyes. After he fell with her, he was careful to move to the side and bring her into his arms. Today had been rough on her and tomorrow he'd promised to make the trip to Brendan's. Unwilling to talk to the old man alone, Bren had offered, knowing the girls and Tess would love to see Michaela again. He looked down at her as she dozed contentedly against him. He'd said he loved her and not just to make her feel better, but b/c he really meant it. Whether that shocked him, scared him, or both he wasn't sure. Whatever the emotion that went with it, the statement was no less true.

**Thoughts? Review Review Review, let me have it! LOL**

**Lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for your support and encouragement!**

**Warnings: Swearing and oh my the citrus ^_~**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY**

When she woke up Tommy was pacing in the hallway, in boxers no less. 2 in the morning was no time to be out of bed. She padded towards him wearing only his discarded t-shirt. He stiffened at first when she wrapped her arms around him. "No amount of pacing changes the world… trust me I've tried", Michaela murmured, one beat, and two.

He grabbed her arm and spun her, holding her arms above her head, keeping her in place with his hips. "Fine if you know fuckin everything." Tommy replied, getting right up in her face. He was stressed, angry, not at her, but she had stepped willingly into his cage. Now all he wanted to do was press her into the wall and go at it till he himself could no longer move.

"Not everything Tommy, but I know I love you, I know you're stressed and I know what I can do to help."

"Yeah? What's that?" Tommy inquired licking at her ear, burying his nose in her hair.

She leaned against his head, lips to his own ear. "Fuck me Tommy, I trust you and I know you want to, I feel it." Michaela purred arching her hips against him. It sounded crude, but now wasn't the time for a soft, slow romp b/w the sheets. He snarled, she inhaled sharply and pushed his boxers to the floor. He nuzzled her cheek, hearing her say she trusted him, the best thing she'd said all day. Then he was lifting her without warning and slamming into her. "Shit ah Tommy! Tommmyyy." She cried as he found a rhythm and her arms fell to his neck for support.

His pace was nothing short of frantic and he growled low as her legs gripped his hips and drew him closer. "Good sweetheart?" Tommy asked with a smirk. A moan of his name was her answer.

"Please Tommy…I can't…" Michaela whimpered, he had shattered her world so many times she felt certain she couldn't take another after this one.

"S' ok Kayla I'll follow you", Tommy murmured and finally let himself go. She collapsed when he stepped away. He'd never hurt her, never no matter his mood, but wearing her out completely was another thing entirely. He caught her before she hit the floor and carried her back to bed. Climbing in beside her and bringing her into his arms.

"Feel better babe ?" Michaela murmured sleepily as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah, that or I'm just exhausted."

"You're exhausted? I think I passed out!" Michaela retorted with a snort and he apologized. "I'm not complaining, when I told you it was too much you listened. End of story", she added, leaning up to kiss him and run fingers through his hair.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They had time again before heading to Brendan's and Tommy took her to a place he used to do extra training at. Michaela was seated at the top of a modest stack of insanely huge tires, head bobbing along to her iPod while Tommy proved himself of having inhuman strength on the ground below. "One more round babe then we should go back and get ready." Michaela called and he looked up with a quick nod before taking off through the tires again. He seemed to accept the new nickname and she was happy to have one for him besides Mr. Conlon.

The car ride was tense until she put on **_Linkin Park_** again. Belting it out with such crazy emotion that he actually laughed and joined in. They were singing or rather yelling **_Papercut_** so loud she missed a phone call from Camille. "Tommy do you want me with you…for the call I mean", Michaela asked softly as they pulled into Brendan's driveway and parked.

He simply nodded and she could feel the tension crackle and mount as they walked up the stoop and knocked on the door. Brendan answered and led them inside, the large computer monitor back on the table. They sat in front of it, Michaela squeezing Tommy's hand in reassurance as the screen blinked to life. The two brothers were in direct line of site while Michaela stayed off to the side. Paddy came into view and Brendan was the first to speak. "Hi pop, Tommy stopped by with Michaela…"

"He did? Well I'll be, Tommy my boy!"

"Hi pop, you remember Kayla", Tommy replied and Michaela waved with a smile.

"Two visit's you two must be serious then?"

"Hope so, we see enough of each other", Michaela laughed. For some reason unlike last time Paddy didn't seem pleased.

"Still fighting son, training?"

"What about it?" Tommy asked, not liking the reaction his father was having toward the woman he had recently professed his love to.

"Well if you want to do Sparta again it's a big commitment."

"Your point?"

"Are you sure a relationship is the best thing?"

"Stop dodging old man… You got something to say, say it!" Tommy growled while Brendan and Michaela braced themselves, Tommy was getting pissed and they both knew it wouldn't end well.

"I just think you need to concentrate on training, not having a girlfriend."

Tommy got up without a word, dragging Michaela with him to the hallway. Brendan shook his head. "What the hell pop?" Brendan stated and Paddy looked lost as if wondering what he said. "She is the whole reason he was sitting here. I have never seen Tommy that happy and you tell him it's a bad idea."

"I…I'm sorry son…"

"Don't tell me…" Brendan replied and looked over to see Michaela kissing Tommy before pointing to the chair he just vacated. The ex-marine hunkered down again as his girlfriend walked past and out the slider to find Tess on the porch.

"I don't wanna hear another word about her…got it?" Tommy seethed.

"Alright son, alright…I'm sorry."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The rest of the night was actually pleasant. Brendan cooked burgers on the grill and they ate outside while the girls played on a new swing set in the yard. "Oh Tess, the girls from the office are going to The Tavern this coming Friday, I'm sure Tommy and other guys will tag along would you and Bren like to come?"

"We'll have to see about a babysitter, but sure sounds like fun." Tess replied with a smile.

"Great, I hope it's not too short notice…" Michaela stated as they finished eating. She left Tess her number and they promised to talk before Friday.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The drive home was tense even despite the **_Skillet _**mix she decided to blare and belt. Tommy was silent and moody all the way back and even when she pounced on him in the parking lot. "Tommy…fuck it", Michaela huffed when he tensed. She was riding piggy back as he made his way towards the steps in silence. In a moment of startling realization she melded to him, gripping his hips tight and nuzzling against his ear. "Run Tommy."

He needn't be told twice as he took off around the lot with her clinging to him for dear life. They circled the lot till the cold air made her shiver against him. He was jogging up the steps then dropping her from his back to the couch as they walked past. "Your shivering…" Tommy admonished as he knelt beside her.

"You'll just have to warm me up then…my bath is pretty much a Jacuzzi ." Michaela informed with a wink. When they climbed into the warm water she sighed in relief and Tommy brought her to his chest, running his fingertips over her slicked skin as she relaxed. Then his fingers felt along her thighs and between, she arched against him so softly the water was barely disturbed. He kissed along her barred throat as her hair was up. One hand teasing over her ribs and chest as the other played below. "Tommmyyy", She moaned as her head fell back and his fingers continued their work.

"That's it… feel it sweetheart", Tommy groaned, loving that she was still so responsive, like every sensation was new. She'd seen a few more sparring matches, tackling him to his couch to release the pent up desire every time. The first time though, that he didn't expect, he figured they'd fool around sure, but when she admitted wanting to forget herself, he ran with it. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her he wanted her for more than one night. It was startling to think that maybe he had started loving her even then. This had made what his father had said even more infuriating. If anything Kayla kept him on track in training, brought out the best in him, gave him a reason to fight. Telling him to run had been exactly what he needed, her added weight bringing up the exertion. It worked perfectly, how did she know? Her hips where working against his hand, a quiet whine sounding and his fingers curved in, thrusting till she came with a cry of his name.

She shifted over him, locking her lips with his long and hard. "I love you Tommy, I don't ever want to keep you from attaining Sparta…" Michaela whispered.

"I love you too Kayla and you don't, old man don't know shit… alright?"

"Ok, but Tommy I…" Michaela replied, gasping as he bucked up and made them one. Her arms wound around his neck as she rode, understanding that no more words needed to be spoken. He was moving with abandon, his thumb finding were they were joined and brushing randomly over her. She fell until the water cooled and only then did he let go, crying his love into her shoulder with a few other choice expletives. They went to bed shortly after, she had to work tomorrow and he needed to train. Her birthday was in a week, she wondered what they might do, never guessing that Tommy already had a plan.

**Ok thoughts? It wen't long again so Birthday happiness is next chapter. Review Review Review. I love having them to come home to after work ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**My wonderful wonderful readers I really have no words for how great I feel knowing you love this story.**

**Warnings: Swearing (lots ~_^) Citrus (more limey this time, sorry -_-;)**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY**

The week was flying by, she hadn't seen much of Tommy other than a few text wars and a couple of lunch break hookups when the separation became too much. It was weird she felt at times that someone else was inhabiting her body, dictating how it moved when he was around. Then there was Tommy himself, she meant what she said about loving him, trusting him, but some part of her still couldn't see. How could he be happy with just her?

She was in front of her mirror swiping on a last bit of glitter that went with her blue banded snow white and sparkling top. Black kitten heeled boots and a black leather skort she'd never before felt confident wearing, finished the outfit. The shirt actually had a flyaway cut that ended at the empire waist created by the blue band. It was daring usually far too daring, something she might wear for Tommy behind closed doors. He made her feel bold, confident, sexy, and it was time to show off that side.

Camille with everyone else from work applauded the outfit choice when she stepped into the limo and they headed for The Tavern. The bar/club normally wasn't open for another hour or so, knowing the DJ had its perks. Happy to be invited, Tess would be arriving later with Brendan and Tommy.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were around two mashed together tables, the whole group trying to get Michaela to do a Birthday dance on stage. "Come on girl no one else is here yet, perfect time…Do IT" Camille goaded, beginning a chant that even Scotty J. the DJ joined in on.

She heaved a sigh, slammed back her Jager Bomb and stood, "ok, but you are on the floor with me." Michaela ordered and the ladies of the group made their way to the floor and Michaela climbed up to the heightened circular platform. Scotty pointed to her with a wink and as Tommy and co. walked in she was starting to shake her hips subtly to **_Pussycat Dolls': Buttons._**

Brendan looked over to Tommy with a not so subtle whistle being that Tess was already headed to the bar for drinks. The ex-marine's eyes were glued to the stage and yet he felt rooted to the spot as she began to really start dancing. Seeing her up there as she dipped and swerved with such confidence was probably the sexiest thing he had seen since they first had sex. That kind of shy innocence and the way she bit her lip when she first wore that little pink number still sent sparks straight through him. This was almost better, he wanted her to always feel this way, but he'd take it any chance he could. His brother nudged him in the arm in a good job sort of way. He was married, but still a man and still a big brother. Tommy looked over with a smirk as they headed to the table, which being all guys nearly erupted at the site of the two best middleweight MMA fighters in the world.

As she really got into dancing and she noticed there was a new addition to their table, she blushed, but if anything put more into the dance. Imagining they were alone as Scotty crossfaded into **_Britney's: Gimme More_** and the girls cheered her on. Her hands ran over her hips as she moved, she was mindful to keep it tasteful, this was a public place and not a strip club either.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

By the time the Tavern really got going Tommy and the guys were well into the third round of beer, Michaela was quite buzzed and even Tess had joined the dancing. She made her way to the ex-marine with a swagger that had more eyes on her than strictly necessary. Her eyes were only on one person as she stepped behind him and leaned with her arms around his neck. "Babe come dance with me?" Michaela purred. The rest of the table enamored with Brendan's colorful recant of his fight with Koba and paying no attention.

"Don't really dance go have fun sweetheart I like watchin", Tommy chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

She clicked her tongue, nibbling a bit at his ear, "Way people dance it should be called a way to get away with fucking in a crowd, but if you're content, maybe I'll just find someone else…" Michaela replied off handedly and went back to the floor before he could stutter a reply.

"Hey lady got another surprise!"

"Oh lord Camille what did you do?" Michaela grumbled as her friend handed her a kamikaze and Scotty announced they had a birthday girl. She grimaced both from the strength of the drink and the fact the DJ was now motioning her to sit on the stage. Being that the stage was only raised waist high this was easily done. "I am going to seriously maim you…" she hissed as Scotty came to stand beside her and alcoholic warmth curled its way through her.

"This here is Michaela, a good friend, turning 29 and you know how we celebrate the end of an era!"

"Oh shit", Michaela whispered, but with the swell of the crowd chanting, 'BODY SHOT…BODY SHOT…' no one heard her.

Scotty held up a small shot of what from the lavender tint she guessed to be purple rain and bellowed. "Now what brave gentleman will take a shot with the lovely lady?"

_With? Wait someone got to do one off her?_ Oh good god forget maim, she was going to kill Camille. Then she remembered the kamikaze had pushed her right past buzzed to full on drunk and she giggled a little. She hoped she knew who would take up the offer, praying her comment of finding someone else didn't make him angry enough to stay seated. The crowd was silent for an agonizing expanse of seconds, a few guys seeming to consider it until Tommy stood and slammed his beer on the table.

"Yo I'll Do It!"

The look in his eyes made it a thank god and an oh crap moment all in one. The DJ motioned Tommy forward. "Looks like we have a taker, what's your name good man?"

"Her boyfriend, Tommy…" He answered as Michaela stood so the ex-marine could take her place. Scotty raised an eyebrow at the admission and the feral look he was given.

The DJ went back to the booth as a waitress came by with a small shot for when Tommy got his turn. **_Pitbull's: I know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)_** began to play and Michaela pushed him back after he sat on stage. Her fingers were a gentle whisper on his skin as she pulled his t-shirt up to reveal his well-muscled torso and she fought the urge to drool. The crowd was cheering as she swallowed her nerves to allow her drunk state to take over and pour the smaller shot over the dips and curves of his abdomen. She shook her hips a little to the music as she leaned over him and brought her tongue to his skin.

All too soon it was her turn, but she didn't even tense as Tommy laid her down and pulled apart the sides of her top. She could hear him growl appreciatively and it made her toes curl. The alcohol hit skin, pooling in her belly button, but he left it for last. He licked the trail the lasts of the liquor had left, tongue swirling up her torso. Then sweeping to the band of her skort before circling where the majority of the shot lay, drinking it in with a satisfied smirk. He drew her up after he was done and before she knew it they were in a locked bathroom and they were losing key articles of clothing.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The night was getting closer to a close, Brendan and Tess had thanked her for the invite, wished her a happy birthday and left to get back to their girls. Tommy had yet again declined to dance and Michaela decided to continue getting hammered. She was well past blitzed and didn't think anything of it when another guy started to dance with her. He was polite, well as polite as a drunk guy can be and simply held his hands at her hips. She was turned from him, but if she could see Tommy's death glare she'd be a simmering pile of ooz right now.

Tommy was about to go over and drag her away, when a simpering bottle blonde noticed him at the otherwise empty table. Said blonde sat down beside him and did her level best at trying to 'pick him up' and he was mad and drunk enough to let her talk him into moving to a more secluded area which he knew Michaela would see. He knew he would never cheat on his girl, but he wasn't above making her wonder about it. When he knew she was watching he led the girl with a smirk out toward the back lot and stayed for a few minutes. The blonde returned first Tommy a few seconds later.

"Ready to go babe?" Michaela asked, sounding hammered, but cheerful. Had he been thinking the forced ease of her voice should have clued him in for what was to come, but he didn't think anything of it as they left for the cab. Neither had driven knowing how Michaela felt about drunk driving. The car ride was silent save for a random giggle and the rustle of her fingers in his hair. It was only when they were safe in her apartment that the build up toward all hell breaking loose, began.

"Have fun sweetheart?"

"Yeah totally it was so great Brendan and Tess could make it."

"So who was the guy?"

"Guy?" Michaela asked sweetly and he snarled, making her jump. He turned to her and backed her to the wall.

"You're drunk not stupid Kayla, the guy you danced with…who was he?"

"T…Tommy…" Michaela whimpered, he'd never spoken to her like this before and it was starting to scare her. "Just a guy, w…why?"

He wasn't sure why just the idea of her dancing with another guy was so infuriating, but there it was and it set off something he would later regret, but did nothing to stop. "Did you like his hands on you after I fucked you? He want a piece, a little sloppy seconds?" Tommy growled trapping her at the wall.

"What the fuck Tommy? It was one dance and who the hell was that girl?" Michaela lashed back, actually trying to shove him away and of course he didn't move. He grinned a cocky ass smirking grin that would have had her tearing at his clothes any other time. This time however it made her blood run cold and her heart lurch. "Did you fuck her?" They were throwing the word around like confetti, but neither really cared, it got the point across didn't it? He was silent and she took it as an admission, "You said you loved me…" she whispered and it was almost like you could hear the hairline cracks running down her heart.

"I said words you wanted to hear Michaela", Tommy replied as if cluing her in on some big secret. A small voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to stop this farce. To explain, the blonde was nothing, they did nothing. It was a lie to make her angry as she had unknowingly done to him. He didn't heed it and he'd have to live with the consequences. She asked what she was then and he laughed a little "A good fuck…" He leaned in closer as his words sunk in and her hart began to shatter. It felt as if he'd just ripped it from her chest and stomped on it. "She was better!"

That did it and she wondered where the Tommy she knew, the one she loved, was. Somehow he must have been replaced by this monster. Her head knew better, her head knew this was the real Tommy. She'd been living in a dream. What it didn't know is that Tommy wasn't really in his right mind at the moment, but the damage was done. "Get out…" Michaela choked as tears began to fall and she turned from him with her eyes squeezed shut.

He pushed back and just kind of blinked as if realizing what he'd done. This had just been meant to be a tiff a little lover's spat. A lets yell and end in a tangle of naked sweaty limbs, but he'd gone too far. He should have known where he could take this, how far he could go, the line you never cross with the one you love. Well he crossed it all right, flew right past into B.F.E. and destroyed her in the process. "Michaela…" Tommy breathed and she flinched as if he'd backhanded her.

He was still just standing there, like telling her she was good enough to lay, but not exclusively was ok. She was sure any woman wouldn't be up for this shit and she wasn't about to be the first. "Get The Fuck Out!" Michaela screamed, her voice thick, clogged with sadness and pain. She pushed and he actually moved, actually left her as she slid to the floor and sobbed.

**Whoo ok that was a doozy to write and evil b/c it's a cliff! I will say no more than next chapter is being written like NOW so fret if you will, but plz do not kill me or YOU WILL NEVER KNOW... lol. Let me have it peeps. Will there be Birthday Happiness? Stay tuned, same bat time, same bat channel ..wait er... ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay it is written! I love you guys for staying with these characters and this story ^_^ you all rawk!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus oh my yes ~_^**

**I do not own Warrior**

**ENJOY!**

She cried so much she ran out of tears. Her sobs turning to dry shaking heaves for air. She had a hangover the size of Mt. Doom as Camille would joke, but she didn't care. What hurt worse, the fact he just left without a fight or the drunken words she was slowly realizing had been fueled by alcohol? Every pained beat of her heart reminded her of the stark reality that she still, even now, belonged, body and soul, heart and mind, to him. Sure she wanted to throw him through a shop window, down a flight of stairs, or maybe an empty elevator shaft, but she still loved him. Her bathroom had a door to her room and she was thankful to not have to leave its safety. She sat at the bottom of the shower letting warmth rush over her till her skin pruned.

He'd cursed so many expletives it wasn't funny. He'd had the best plan for this weekend. A fantastic and totally uncharacteristically sweet beginning, toe curling Birthday sex working its way in and at the end a promise, not a proposal, but the beginning of the road for one. She'd done so much for him, how could he be so stupid, pigheaded and cruel. He had to fix this, but how? He could call Brendan or hell even Frank for advice, but his brother would be so disappointed and Frank would probably kill him or at least kick him out of the gym. No he was alone and in complete fault for this one, he made this bed, he would lay in it. Her Skillet mix was playing in the car and the next song on the list had him hitting the repeat button and turning up the song. He'd been there all night only squealing out of the lot when a plan hit him and he prayed to any god listening that this would work.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

When her stomach demanded and only then she left her room, "The hell", Michaela whispered. There was a giant and I do mean giant red pawed and white furred teddy bear on her couch. She went to grab pop tarts and juice before padding closer to it. She was wearing his pristinely washed wife beater and boxers, the irony not lost on her, but they were comfy. Upon closer inspection the bear held a cd case that only said 'play me' on the cover and her phone with a text from Tommy. She nearly smacked herself, he had a key, but he himself was nowhere to be seen. She took the food into her room and set it on her bedside table, walked to the door and contemplated the smiling face looking back, "Well Mr. Conlon…do I give him a chance to explain himself or no?" She asked the bear pointedly, having named it already. With a grumble and a throw of her hands she took the things on her couch to her room. She put the cd in the player, and grabbed earbuds, but didn't hit play. With only a few moments of contemplation she opened the text from Tommy.

***Kayla I am so so sorry. I wasn't thinkin last night. Nothing happened, don know why I lied. Listen to the track it says everything I don't know how to***

She bit her lip and her heart screamed to give him a chance, to hear his voice. She dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Kayla, sweetheart, baby I am…"

"Save it…Mr. Conlon says you lost the right to call me that!" Michaela deadpanned.

"Ok Michaela ok…" Tommy acquiesced and could help chuckling a little, "You named the bear?"

"Maybe… and what if I did?"

"Just…cute…and you…and…did you play the track?"

"Thinkin bout it…" Michaela mused, not wanting to admit she was beginning to let him back in.

"Damn it Michaela play the song!" Tommy growled and he could almost hear her bristle on the other end. "I won beg…play the song Michaela."

"Ok…" Michaela breathed and she knew he was being truthful, he'd never beg and he'd never plead. They agreed to text while she listened and she hugged Mr. Conlon to her chest as **_John Cooper of Skillet began to croon, Believe_**. Tears began to fall and though she stiffened at how the song lamented how she should have known, it fit. She was also to blame for what happened, maybe not as much as he was or in a different way, but she had her part to play.

***You want me…just me***

***Yes***

***Just for a good fuck?***

***You are so much more than that…I wanted to hurt you…***

***Job well done* **Michaela texted back as the final verse began.

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

You should've known me

It took Tommy a little longer to reply and she was crying so hard she almost couldn't read the text when it showed up.

***What can I say Michaela…how do I make this right?***

She didn't reply as the last chorus sounded and then the final lines played and she knew her fight, her anger was gone. As John belted out the last lyrics she texted back.

Cuz you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

***Tommy…I still believe*** Michaela replied and blinked as the phone started ringing. "Tommy…whaaa…"

"Can I come in?" He was up the stairs and at her door in seconds. He heard her walking to the door and when she opened it he felt his heart sink. She was pale, eyes red and shining with unshed tears. Still all he wanted to do was rush forward and kiss her, touch her, taste her, feel the warmth of her skin. "Michaela I'm no good with words, but the song it…I need you, I want you only you."

"Why would you say that shit last night then…Tommy you broke me…" Michaela whispered with a scrub of her eyes and a sniffle. She could see the tension in his shoulders and knew it was all he could do not to reach for her.

"I was angry, drunk. I knew how to destroy you before you could do the same to me." Tommy replied honestly, she turned from him and then just as quick she pivoted on her heal and walked into his arms. She wept against his shoulder, there was nothing more to say, how many times could they rehash the 'I'm sorry'. He wasn't surprised when she started beating clenched hands against his chest and he took it until she showed signs of calming down.

She didn't know how it happened and she'd tell you later she didn't care, but they were kissing and he was lifting her to the kitchen counter and pressing b/w her legs. His lips made her feel dizzy and unresistant when he picked her up again and pressed her to the wall. His hands were everywhere, her leg at his hip after he'd pulled the boxers from shivering excited skin. He tore the scrap of lace that was her underwear in half and as it fell to the floor, thrust two fingers into her while his thumb brushed over that special spot. "Ahh fuck Tommy!" Michaela cried, but made no move to stop him. She clung to him, whispering her love till she crashed with a cry into his shoulder.

He lifted her after kicking off his jeans and boxers. Her legs wound around his hips and she simply gasped as he sheathed himself in her. His pace was lazy, but insistent till she asked for more. He held her as tight as he could, whispering 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry" with each motion of his hips. "Michaela…god, fuck how could I ever want anything else?"

She didn't have an answer and knew he wasn't looking for one. When she was close for the third time she griped his shoulders tight and he followed, riding the waves and carrying her to her room afterward. They lay just tracing each other's skin. "Mr. Conlon thinks that you just might have earned your nickname right back." Michaela laughed as he went to pick up their discarded clothes.

"Does he now?" Tommy replied with an eyebrow arch and a grin. She was holding the bear to her chest as she nodded and the light in her eyes had him dropping the clothes at the door, taking the bear from her and pushing her back as his lips melded with hers. He kissed down the curve of her body. His head dipped b/w her legs and she arched against his hands. He let her ride, make love, when he was done and she took her time. She let her fingers walk his skin as if learning the cut of his form for the first time. He held her hips his hands taking turns sweeping her body so one always braced her. She fell to him as they came together, "Love you Kayla."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He had taken her to a fancy restaurant after they showered and dressed, telling her he had a special surprise for her. She was letting him feed her dessert as his hand caressed under her dress and above her boots. Her smile and laugh as he purposely missed her mouth so he could kiss the chocolate mousse from her skin was electric. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." Tommy murmured as he brought out a small rectangular purple velvet box.

She looked to him a little puzzled as she opened it and the most delicate platinum cross with a rose circling it twinkled at her. "Tommy it's beautiful…" Michaela whispered as he lifted the thin chain and she swept her hair aside so he could put it on for her.

"Was Ma's", he answered, his fingers curling over her shoulders.

"I love it, how does it look?"

"Breathtaking sweetheart I knew it was perfect for you." Tommy replied as they walked along the parks pathway. "It's a promise Kayla like the rings, but this meant more soo…"

"It's perfect Tommy", Michaela sighed happily. She knew what he was saying and despite how it had started, this was turning out to be the best Birthday ever!

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He must have left for something in the morning as it was 1 and she was waking up alone. Then she looked to the end of her bed and two new smaller stuffed bears were grinning at her. "Tommy?" Michaela slurred, trying to shake off sleep. Suddenly a black ball of fur vaulted b/w the bears with a card tied to its back. She laughed as she heard the ex-marine snicker at her from the end of the bed. "What did you do?" She called even as she removed the card and lifted the kitten in the air, cooing at it.

"Said you always wanted a pet, how bout Lil' Scruff here?"

"She's adorable, how did…wait Lil' Scruff you named her?"

"Ha yeah, Bren's neighbors were lookin for homes, just picked her up this morning, long drive for her, she was whining, Lil' Scruff just came out." Tommy shrugged as he sat beside her and waved the card at her. She nearly screamed in excitement when she opened the greeting card and a plane ticket with a ticket to his fight in a week fell out. "Already worked it out with yer boss, office will be closed, works perfectly. And I got us a nice hotel for after just you an me…"

"Tommy this is…" Michaela was crying, but smiling as Lil' Scruff curled in Tommy's lap with a happy purr. She tackled him and he had the foresight to set the kitten to the floor as she collided with him. Clothes were lost a midst heated kisses and when he slid into her she moaned. "God yes, yes harder Tommy."

He thrust with abandon and took her through fall after fall. Only letting himself go when her legs began to slip from his hips. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and making hard love on the couch when the mood struck. The kitten happily joined them unless they kicked it off for another go. He still felt sorry for what had happened Friday night, but she had let him back in and now he'd do everything in his power to stay.

** Thoughts? plz review makes me happy ^_^ **

**The song he picked for her to say sorry is pure awesomeness I highly recommend checking it out. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late post, but my other story needed love too lol ^_^**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus (this chapter is smut heavy, be warned and ENJOY LOL)**

**I do not own Warrior :_: **

**on with the show weee**

"He's taking you on a vaca even after the fight?"

"Yeah, just us…"

"Ok I love Daniel, but if a guy did all that for me…um marry him?"

"I know Camille and I think if he asked…I'm going to ask if he'll move in!"

Her friend gave a look of awe over her coffee and it slowly shifted to an easy smile. "Well from what you say he pretty much lives there now so why not girl?" Camille drawled earning a laugh from Michaela. "So show me this little cuteness of yours."

Michaela handed over her phone already loaded with pictures of her, Tommy, and Lil' Scruff. Her favorites were the pic of Scruff trying to bat at the faucet while she did dishes, the one with her teddy bear brigade with of course Scruff on her haunches as general of the outfit. Her favorite and background was one with Tommy passed out face down on the couch with Scruff climbing over the back of his head to bat at the camera. "I know right?" Michaela answered when Camille said she might die from cuteness over load.

"Well girl lunch time is about up and I know you want to get to the gym to see your beau " Camille stated as she slid from the booth to bid her friend farewell.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was on her way to the gym, it was weird, when coming from her place or Tommy's the drive was no problem, but from the office traffic was a nightmare and gave her time to muse. She had seen a few more sparring matches in preparation for this fight and each one ended like the one before it. Passion barely restrained, her body becoming more limber as they tried new positions. His name sounding on her lips till her throat was raw with overuse. He praised her every time for how her body felt around him, the things she could make him feel. Her confidence was growing, the fear in her mind, fear of losing him again, dimming, its grip failing. When he saw her the light in his eyes made her heart swell. "Eww your all sweaty", Michaela laughed after he wrapped her in a hug and claimed her lips.

"You can wash me off later, sweetheart", Tommy offered with a waggle of his eyebrows and she swatted his backside as he went back to the ring. That night they didn't even make it out of the car. She arched over the dashboard as he pulled and pushed at her clothes. She was lain before him like a blank canvas before a painter. He imagined his hands and his tongue as the brushes as he painted his master piece on her skin. Her pants and panties pooling at her ankles as he pulled her hips forward to meet his mouth and she nearly screamed. Her body a quivering mass of need as his lips closed over…there. Three fingers thrust savagely albeit pleasurably into her, thrusting till she screamed his name as her world detonated.

"Tommy please I need you", Michaela whimpered as his fingers continued to play, working her quickly to another earth shattering orgasm. He chuckled against her and shivers ran right up her spine. She sighed in total satisfaction as he sheathed himself in her wet heat and began bucking in a steady pace. "Oooh Tommy." She crooned her head falling back.

"Like it, do I feel good inside you sweetheart?" Tommy groaned and she moaned as an answer. Maybe it was the way her eyes had gleamed at the sparring match, maybe it was the fact she hadn't insisted they make it at least to the apartment tonight. Whatever it was it set his blood on fire and he growled low, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, this is just the beginning, a preview of what I'm gonna do to you."

She fell apart in his arms his tongue running along her neck like a possessive beast staking it's claim. He pulled her to the spacious backseat, threw her legs over his shoulders and slammed into her. Her nails left marks in his skin, but he didn't care. She wasn't coherent anymore, his name, maybe a deity or two the only words her lips formed. He was going to make her blackout again and he let himself follow her into oblivion as he realized he'd probably just screwed her into next Tuesday.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I did this didn't I…?" Tommy mused pulling her to his chest.

All she could do was lopsidedly shrug as the seizure took hold. Despite it's fuzzy blur she could still feel him right to her bones. Like he'd left a mark seared into her soul. Normally that aggressiveness might have startled her, but she welcomed it, the controlled brutality in his thrusts making her toes curl, her body singing as his hands played her like an instrument meant for him and him alone. Tears slipped free that she couldn't stop and when she passed out he carried her to the bed and climbed in beside her.

She woke to his knuckles trailing her cheek and his lips on her forehead. "Tommy before I lose the nerve…um move in with me?" Michaela gushed, "You almost have already and I'd be willing to do a little redecorating, make the place more err guy friendly?" she added as Lil' Scruff made her presence known by sticking her nose in her face then Tommy's and yowling plaintively.

He smiled slowly at the kitten then pushed it carefully aside to rest his lips on hers. "Thought you'd never ask sweetheart…" Tommy mused and his tongue slid past her lips and Scruff hightailed it to another room as he pulled her over him, letting her decide the pace in penitence for last night.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"He said yes? Oh that's great Kay Kay." Camille clapped as they entered the spa.

"Thanks Camille, yeah were going to do redecorating and moving after the fight and vacation." Michaela breathed smiling at the old nickname. Frank had suggested with Tommy's approval that she go for a day of pampering and preening as they would probably be meeting with the sponsors before the fight. Tommy had made sure she wasn't doing anything to drastic with her hair and she promised him no and that she'd give him a swimsuit fashion show in compromise.

They had put highlights and low lights in her hair, buffed her skin till it gleamed, painted her nails with perfection. Still she felt nervous about the bikini Camille was waving in her face. "Come on Kay Kay, he sees you naked what's the problem?"

"The problem Cam Cam is this is in public", Michaela huffed and Camille laughed at the teasing name.

"At least try it on, one for Tommy…" Camille said and held up a more modest tankini, "one for public!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was cowering in her closet nervous of Tommy's reaction to her hair, her glowing skin, the bikini…

"Kayla don make me drag you outa there!" Tommy warned and she had no doubt he might just do it anyway so she stepped out. His jaw dropped, like actually dropped as she stepped forward. The white fringed top held her breasts perfectly the shimmer of her exposed skin creating a kind of halo effect around her. His eyes traveled her body shamelessly, the expanse of her stomach making his mouth water. A light blue sarong swathed her hips and he went to her, removing it before sitting back on the bed to just admire as a slow blush traveled her skin along with his eyes. "Oooh Kayla what I want to do to you", Tommy purred as he noted that the white bikini bottoms tied.

"What do you want to do Tommy?" Michaela breathed and he moved to take her in his arms.

"I want to taste you…slow, till you beg. I want to fuck you till you have no voice, till I can't move!"

"Don't make me wait Mr. Conlon", Michaela smirked and he tossed her to the bed with a growl. True to his word he kissed every inch of skin, flipping her so he could lick and kiss at her back. His teeth nipped at her hips, tugging at the ties, but not even loosening them till her whines grew plaintive, "Tommmyyy please, please I need more I can't take it."

"What do you want me to do Kayla?" Tommy inquired and she looked incredulous and supremely frustrated. "Tell me…say it Kayla", he demanded as he played with the ties on her suit.

"Damn it Tommy, I…" Michaela cursed, steeling herself to give him one hell of an answer. "I want you to kiss me…there", he looked about to ask her for elaboration when she continued. "Fuck me with your tongue Tommy, I want to feel your cheeks against my thighs, how many ways should I say it?"

He flipped her with a husky and pleased growl, pulling the ties lose and kneeling between her legs intent on giving her what she asked for. He played for a bit, lone slow lick then a nibble at her thigh. When his tongue curved into her she arched so strongly he almost couldn't keep her hips on the bed. His grip had been light not expecting this level of response from her. He should have known his teasing would set her up for it. "Still so damn sensitive I love it sweetheart", he groaned against her.

He brought her to the brink and past time after time with just lips and tongue. Her taste in his kiss and it still blew her mind at the level of intimacy and trust it spoke of. Her legs around his waist brought him closer as even now his aggressiveness and cocky attitude when it came to sheet and pillow play however, well deserved made her grin. "Tommy, oh Tommy please harder."

He yanked her to her hands and knees, pulling her hair lightly making her back arc as he pounded into her. One hand held her hip in rhythm while the other smoothed and caressed her pampered and shimmering skin. He knew she'd tell him if it was too much, but by the way she was panting and telling him she'd been a bad girl till he smacked her perfect ass a pleasing shade of pink. He guessed she was enjoying the rough play. "Christ Kayla, I don't know where that side came from….feel free to bring it anytime." Tommy remarked as they collapsed to the bed.

"Good babe?" Michaela remarked trying to imitate his cocky, husky growl. He chuckled and pulled her under the covers and into his arms.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Friday came with a slow march and she found herself almost pacing at the airport she felt so keyed up. She smacked Tommy on the shoulder when he said they could go screw in the bathroom to ease her nerves. "Frank and Bren are here, behave", Michaela hissed despite her smile. He let her have the window seat for the flight and as they flew to Orlando she wondered what his opponent would be like. This man who called himself Mad Dog…

**Yes the return of Mad Dog I hope we all don't mind, should be interesting with what I have planned. I will try to update more often, but really do we want this done lol. **

**On another note a Bane fanfic has spawned in my head and now clamors for my attention...*sigh* Should I post it? I maybe have a chapter in my head...**

**Please please Review** **Review Review, I heart you all, but I like to know what you think so let me have it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My lovely readers you all rawk never forget that I heart you all.**

**And many thanks to Dasiygirl95 for being a guru your help and input has made my stories even better ^_^**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY!**

The plane ride allowed her the time to sleep in Tommy's arms a soft melody playing in her ears as she dozed. He let her sleep, brushing a kiss to her hair every so often. He couldn't believe how invested in his fighting she'd become. _She's invested in you, dumb ass. Of course she follows the fighting. _His fingers ran through her hair as the plane continued on and when it was time to land he gently nudged her awake.

She was wearing track pants and an old shirt with her name on the back as she walked from the luggage bay holding Mr. Conlon to her chest as Tommy's fingers threaded b/w hers. "I can't believe you brought that", Frank laughed and she stuck her tongue out.

"Good luck charm."

"Sweetheart I don need luck…beat this clown twice already."

"I know, but wouldn't he learn…"

"This guy? Not likely." Brendan laughed, having already researched his brother's opponent.

"Fine it was stupid…maybe…maybe I'm nervous." Michaela barked stopping dead in her tracks, the last part a whisper. Tommy glared at Brendan who instantly looked sheepish and followed the jerk of his brother's head, pulling Frank with, to give the other two, some privacy. Her head was ducked into the bear and Tommy pulled them both to his chest.

"Why are you nervous Kayla?" Tommy asked as his hand ran over her hair. She sniffled a little and he tilted her chin up to face him. "Why sweetheart?"

"I just…I don't do this, the stylish hair, manicured nails, fancy dress. I'm not arm candy Tommy… isn't that what they, the media want to see? Star MMA fighter with a bottle blonde bombshell on his arm?" Michaela ranted and when she was about to say more he simply kissed her, his lips moving to her ear.

"You think I give a flying fuck what those vultures want?" Tommy growled softly and she chuckled a little.

"I know you don't."

"I want you on my arm, in my bed…" Tommy rumbled and she blushed, knowing he was already thinking about how soon the latter could be a reality. He kissed her again and grabbed the bear, knocking Brendan over the head with it as they waited for a cab.

"Michaela I'm sorry…"

"No big Bren…I'm new to this and last week was rough, office was crazy, everyone getting ready for the break." Michaela sighed with a small smile that the older man easily returned as they got in the cab.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were about to follow the bell hop to their rooms when a cocky and mocking voice rang through the air. "Hey Rock looks like you brought Mic is the other guy Pauly?" Mad Dog laughed. He laughed even harder when the comment stopped them for only a second. The fighter took note of Tommy's arm around Michaela and goaded the group further. " Didn't know Mic had curves like that, hey baby why don't you join the winning side."

She whirled around before Tommy could stop her, getting inches away from the cocky bastard. "Call me that again asshole…" Michaela warned, but by this time Tommy had pulled her away and was standing b/w her and Mad Dog.

"Better get a leash for that one."

"Insult her again and I end this right here Grimes." Tommy snarled.

"Ha I need a leash, you need a muzzle Mad DOG", Michaela spat as she was led away.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Sorry Tommy, I hate it when even my friends call me Mic, hearing it from that guy-mmmph", Michaela explained, Tommy's mouth hitting hers to stop the rant.

"You worry too much sweetheart, I'm not mad, guys an asshole and I like seein you cop a little attitude…its kinda hot…" Tommy informed honestly, pressing her back to the king size bed. "Makes me wanna do things…" He added and she asked if the doors were locked, he nodded and she scrambled away from him with an excited squeal. He caught her halfway across the bed, grappling her into a kind of hold. "Tap Kayla", Tommy husked and she whined as his hips pressed against her and she knew he was enjoying this.

"Nuh uh", Michaela snorted and tried to squirm free. He caught her again, her body arching back against him as his hand slid into her pants. His fingers teased and she groaned. "Tommy…please."

"Tap Kayla", Tommy repeated and when she gave in, his fingers had her moaning with every motion. He flipped her under him and pulled the pants from her waist. "Ooh sweetheart what you do to me." He mused before making them one. The love was frantic and though they wished they had time for more than a speedy union. They were still thankful for any time they had before the rush of the weekend was upon them.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tommy, Brendan, and Frank had gone to the ring for a little sparring and extra practice before the dinner with Tommy's sponsors and Michaela had stayed behind to set out their finery before joining them. She was headed after them, not realizing who she walked by until she was spun by the arm into the wall. "Well if it isn't Mic, they let you out without a leash I see!" Mad Dog laughed and she bristled.

"You're the one who calls himself Mad Dog, but no muzzle and no leash." Michaela retorted. He grinned, leaned in close and sniffed her hair.

"You got some fight, and a great body, I like that…" Mad Dog laughed as he ran a finger down her cheek, before just walking away. It wouldn't be smart to try anything before the fight. Even he wasn't that stupid, but after, that was another story.

Michaela never even had time to be relieved as a group of angry girls surrounded her. A taller fiercer looking blonde stepped to the forefront and sneered at her. "So you're the bitch who stole Tommy…"

Stole? What? She didn't possess him. Michaela didn't know what to say, she tried to stutter a reply and the blonde and her group just laughed.

"You fuckin him too."

"Look, miss…I…I…"

"A bitch and a whore, we saw you with Mad Dog. Tommy not enough, gotta have Mad Dog too?" The blonde sneered and Michaela drew herself to full height, intent on telling the girl off. Before she could however, the blonde's fist crashed against the side of her face making her slide down the wall. They left her there with tears threatening to fall and an already forming bruise that would turn into one hell of a shiner.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She walked down to the ring with a fake smile, Tommy's hat pulled low and sunglasses on. The ruse wouldn't last long, she knew, but at this point she was willing to try. The brothers were sparring as Frank gave advice and encouragement. No one had seen her enter yet and she didn't alert them as she took a seat in the corner. Before long Tommy noticed her and was immediately on edge. She looked rattled and he tried not to startle her as he walked out of the ring. "Kayla it's 7 at night and your inside, why are you wearin sunglasses?" Tommy asked simply and she flinched. Brendan and Frank were coming up behind him out of pure curiosity and Tommy held out a warning hand. His ma had done this before, sunglasses to hide the abuse and it made his heart ache to think she might be doing the same thing, but abuse from who was the question and only she had the answer.

She tried to keep her breathing calm, refusing to meet his eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. He suddenly dropped to his haunches, his fingers reaching up and gliding through the wetness of her tears before removing the glasses. "I tripped…"Michaela breathed.

"Bull shit…what the fuck happened?" Tommy growled, loosing all sense of treating this situation with kid gloves.

"Tommy…"

"Stay outta this Bren…Answer me Kayla what the fuck happened." Tommy demanded and she jumped, trying to turn from him when he grasped her chin and pulled her back. "Tell me…" She squeezed her eyes shut with a pained hiss and more tears.

"Jeez Tommy you're scaring the shit oughta her, ease off man." Brendan griped smacking Tommy's hand from her chin. "Take a breath calm down."

Michaela sighed right along with Tommy and he backed away a step. "Frank you got yer kit, an ice pack maybe", The ex-marine inquired and after activating said pack he brought it to her eye. "Who did this Kayla?" Tommy tried again, a little softer a little more controlled.

"Your biggest fan… didn't catch her name, just the right hook."

"My biggest…wait what? You serious?"

"Love to say I was lying, you got followers Tommy and they don't like me…" Michaela lamented and Tommy stood.

"I don't want her sitting with those harpies", the ex-marine explained when Frank agreed that Michaela could be his assistant and therefore be allowed to remain closer. They decided to postpone the meeting with the sponsors till after the fight. Michaela was glad, her eye hurt like hell and Tommy was heaven as he held ice to the bruise and cuddled her tighter.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Here comes Tommy, making a statement as always." One of the announcers' laughed as the harsh beat of **_Stronger by Kanye West_** preceded his walk out.

Michaela had told him it would help make a statement, that Hall of Fame was for Sparta and he needed to tell everyone that his lost last year was not a reason to count him out. As if in retaliation for the black eye, she yanked Tommy into her right before he entered the ring and he smirked, claiming her lips. "Shut him up babe."

Tommy entered the ring bouncing on his feet calm as ever as Mad Dog entered and made some derogatory comment about Michaela. "You are not fazin me Grimes, just pissin me off and I fight better when I'm pissed…" The ex-marine let the comment sink in as they were sent to their respective corners. She was cheering him on and the sound made him remember what she had said in the locker room. He was to listen to Frank, prove he had the right to be there, prove he was more than what everyone saw at Sparta.

Grimes thought he had Tommy pegged, what the other fighter didn't know was the new style, the control Tommy had learned at Frank's hand. The ex-marine evaded, dodged and struck with calm precision. When Grimes did land a punch Tommy just accepted it and dealt two or three blows of his own.

Deciding they had danced around enough for a good show Tommy made his move. Instead of wailing on Grimes like an unleashed animal he wrangled Mad Dog into a hold and forced him to tap. Michaela screamed, throwing her hands up as Brendan grabbed her and spun her around, sharing in the excitement. When Brendan let her go she scrabbled up the steps into the ring and pretty much broadsided Tommy.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Ahh shiit Tommyyy." Michaela moaned as he pressed her to the shower wall. He held her there with his hips bucking madly. His hands swept her skin as his lips latched to hers. She begged for more and his hand moved down her body to where they joined, finding that special spot.

"Good sweetheart?"

"Cocky bastard…" Michaela laughed, gasping as he bucked that much harder. They came together with shouts muffled against each other's skin. He held her till she could stand then set her down so they could both get ready. "You Mr. Conlan look oh my God so hot!" She gushed as he paraded around in his black suit. He wasn't wearing a tux, but sheesh if it wasn't the next best thing.

"You talkin to me or the bear?"

"Does it look like the bear is wearing Jean Paul Gualtier?" Michaela laughed as she pulled on her black strappy heals.

"I'm guessin that's the guy who made this", Tommy replied giving her a once over and a whistle. Her dress was blue satin crossover with a chiffon overlay that tied with a satin ribbon at her left hip over a button that truly held the dress closed.

They met Brendan and Frank in the hallway. "Look at me escorted by such dapper gentlemen!" Michaela laughed as they surrounded her. It was like they were her body guards and after yesterday they were more than happy to take up the job. A good amount of concealer and extra stark eye shadow helped disguise the bruise and she felt confident as they reached the hotel club/bar.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tommy's sponsors were amazingly laid back, filled with nothing , but praise for the seemingly new fighter. They even asked Brendan tons of questions about the last Sparta and his thoughts on Tommy's chances this time. Michaela excused herself for the rest room and assured him she'd be fine for the short trip, they both should have known better.

"Hey babe, lookin good", Mad Dog stated, pulling her into a back room. He would later regret the choice in location as security cameras would capture everything. The smell of alcohol permeated her senses as she was pressed yet again to a wall.

"Let me go, your drunk Mad Dog. Keep this up and he'll kill you."

"I Aint afraid of that looser." It must have been the booze talking on that one.

"You should be…"

"Shut up, be a good little bitch and don't fight."

_Good little bitch? What the hell was this guy on?_ His hand closed around her throat as he kicked her legs apart. She was scrabbling for air her fingers clawing at his hand, legs kicking, trying to find purchase as his hand was free to feel up her thigh. Making her pass out was not in his plan and when his hand moved to cover her mouth she saw her chance. He yowled in pain as she bit down and when he stumbled back she ran for the door. Michaela yelped as he caught her ankle and she hit the floor with a painful smack. She prayed to any god listening that someone would hear as she screamed, "TOMMMYYYY!"

**Ooooh cliff, sort of we all know I post pretty quick so you won't be hangin for long. ^_^ PLZ Review Review Review. **

**A/N For those who didn't know the Bane fic is posted, titled Different Kind of Reckoning, check it out! Tell me whatcha think on both counts lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wanted to make you wait, but who am I trying to kid? I can't be cruel and your reviews fueled the next chapter. ^_^**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing (Yep Tommy is livid...) Citrus (You better believe it...lol)**

**ENJOY!**

She would have thought the entire bar heard her, but her hopes dwindled as the seconds passed and no one came. "Damn it, you little bitch!" Mad Dog hissed, crawling over her. His breath nearly made her gag and when she struggled he backhanded her and the room began to swim. He pulled at her dress with drunken, clumsy fingers, ripping the tie, the button's ping against the floor sounding scant seconds later. His hands touched skin and tears stung her eyes.

"Tommmyyy", Michaela cried again, nothing.

"Stupid slut he aint commin for you…" Mad Dog growled and that comment, that right there, made her mad.

What gave him such knowledge? It wasn't even the fact he called her a slut, she'd only ever slept with one man. It was the way the comment made Tommy sound, like he didn't care and she knew it was so far from the truth. She tried to ignore where his hands were, tried not to think about him being MMA and trained to take hits. Her fist swung, she hauled out and decked him, scrambling to stand and right as he followed she gave him a round house for good measure. "Tommy…" Michaela breathed stumbling into his arms as he opened the door.

"Kayla wha…" Tommy started, then he noticed the state of her dress, the split in her lip. "The fuck?" He cursed and looked beyond to see Mad Dog trying to slink towards the other exit. "Oh hell no", Tommy growled and passed Kayla off to Brendan without a word after wrapping his suit coat around her.

She wept against the older man's shoulder; she had an idea of what Tommy might do. So did Brendan, but the brother said nothing didn't even blink as Tommy grabbed the dog by his collar and slammed him into the wall. Brendan knew he would do the same to any man who messed with Tess or his girls. Michaela was as good as family and so the older brother's protection passed to her as well. "It's alright, he knows, he won't kill him, but he'll learn his lesson that's for sure." Brendan whispered and Kayla nodded, turning to watch, showing her support of Tommy's defense of her honor.

"Don't you fuckin say one word!" Tommy snarled. "You messed with the wrong girl…even I didn't think you were that stupid." He added; bringing the other fighter down to a knee in the stomach and two to the face. The ex-marine then let Mad Dog drop to the floor with a thud and one last kick to the ribs. "Make a move dumb ass prick; I should kill you just for lookin at her wrong!" Tommy spat before walking back and hoisting Michaela in his arms.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She sat huddled in the shower, fully clothed and shaking despite the water's warmth. Tommy joined her, he was shirtless, but still wearing his pants. "Dress is ruined, we're ruining your suit, your beautiful suit…" Michaela warbled and as she broke down Tommy simply held her closer. "I can still feel him", she whispered with pained disgust. He reached out and slipped the coat from her shoulders.

"Where did he touch you?" Tommy asked softly and first she rubbed at her neck. His lips followed her direction. His tongue slid along her wet skin, removing her clothes as he went. She was naked as he sat before her on his haunches still wearing his pants. She held the curve of the massive shower partition as he asked her his question again. He placed his lips at her ankle, and then pulled back, "Here?" He murmured tracing his fingers along her leg. She nodded; he kissed a line to her inner thigh. "Here Kayla?" and she nodded, he was so close to…there. He teased at her sensitive skin, relief flooding him when she whispered that he had kissed every inch the bastard touched. "Don mean I'm stoppin…" Tommy informed before taking a long slow lick as he knelt b/w her thighs.

"Tommmyyyy", Michaela moaned as he held her hips and continued the pleasurable torture. When his tongue entered her she yipped and he chuckled against her, sending jolts all through her. "Tommy shiit I…I'm."

"Come for me sweetheart", Tommy groaned, latching his lips around that special spot and replacing his tongue with clever fingers. She fell hard and he easily worked her into a second fall before standing to remove his pants and boxers. "How do you want it Kayla?" he asked softly.

"I want to see your eyes." Michaela murmured honestly and he turned, lifted and thrust all in one smooth succession. She was screaming, muffled cries into his shoulder as he made her forget any other man had so much as touched her. Her legs gripped his hips and he groaned.

"You're mine Kayla only mine." Tommy growled low and she confirmed the statement as he brought her to her peak and crashed with her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Brendan and Frank were waiting in the sitting area of the room as they walked out in nothing but towels. "Shit!" Michaela squeaked, grabbing her clothes and hightailing it back into the bathroom. The men on the couch coughed and looked embarrassed. Tommy was smug, he knew they knew what they'd been doing in the shower. He grabbed his own change of clothes and followed after Michaela.

"Remind me why I gave you the key…" Tommy mused as he paced in front of them.

Sorry um, we just wanted to see if she was ok." Brendan spoke finally finding his voice. Tommy nodded in understanding as Michaela came out in soft cotton pajama pants and an old shirt of Tommy's, wrapped in a fluffy white robe and clinging Mr. Conlon to her chest. She ducked into Tommy's arms, not wanting to face being without him just yet.

"I'll be ok…really guys, can't deny I'm still shaking, but…" Michaela tapered off as Tommy brushed wet tendrils of hair behind her ears. He murmured to her about what she needed and she looked shy, "Room service…hot cocoa with tons of whipped cream?" She breathed shyly and Tommy chuckled asking Frank if he could order it and Frank jumped right to it, knowing his fighter didn't want to leave her to do so himself.

"Well Mad Dog tried to pull some shit that you assaulted him, they checked security tapes and you can see everything… Hotel is going mad, arrested the asshole." Brendan informed slowly as Frank walked back. "They said the police would be by tomorrow to see if you wanted to press charges."

"Fuck yeah we'll…"

"Tommy…"

"You don't want to?"

"I just want this over with, we'll talk to the police, but if this is going turn into a court case…" Michaela breathed as the room service arrived. She chirped happily at the pot of Hot chocolate with two cups and a can of ready whip. She dropped Mr. Conlon, bouncing out of Tommy's arms to fix a mug. Just then Colt Boyd knocked at the open door wringing his cap in his hands and looking distraught.

"The fuck do you want?" Tommy barked and all eyes turned to the doorway. He held up his hands in a gesture of good faith. Michaela walked over and pressed a comforting, calming hand to his chest. Tommy sighed and Frank stood to run interference and shake the fellow trainer's hand.

"I wanted to make sure she was alright and say I'm sorry." Colt answered softly.

"Fer what, you didn't do it…" Tommy inquired, relaxing as he pulled Michaela to his chest protectively.

"He's my fighter I should have known, I…he's a complete jak as, but I never thought…" Colt trailed off.

"No one would have Mr. Boyd thank you for your concern, I'm ok, just want this behind me…" Michaela breathed and Colt smiled turning to leave with a nod.

"Just so you know I dropped him, he doesn't fight for me any longer." Colt informed an Tommy nodded as the man walked out. A few minutes later Frank and Brendan left for their rooms with a last hug and small smiles as she returned to Tommy's arms.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

After fixing her drink and one for Tommy she joined him on the couch to just watch TV and cuddle. A few shows later she looked at him with a conspirator y grin and crawled into his lap, playing with his damp hair and kissing him softly. "They left us with that whole can you know", Michaela smirked and Tommy pushed her back to the couch with a playful leer as he crawled over her.

"You suggesting what I think you are?" Tommy growled rocking his hips into her.

"And if I am?"

"Then you'll be naked in .2", Tommy replied pulling at the tie to her robe.

She knelt over him both clad in only their underwear as she drew a heart on Tommy's chest with the whipped cream. He threaded his fingers through her hair as she bent to divest him of her creation. They were on the floor so as not to mess up the bed and his hips rocked up as her tongue glided over his chest. When she was done he flipped her, stretching her arms out as he devoured her mouth the lingering sweetness of the cream in the taste. "Damn Kayla you are so sexy, wearin nothin, but me", Tommy groaned as he ripped the scrap of lace the store deemed panties in two.

She chuckled, the underwear was honestly easy to replace and she wondered if she kept count, how many he'd end up destroying this week alone. "Tommmyyy…" Michaela moaned as he drew lines all over her skin. He followed every mark with his tongue, his head ducking b/w her thighs and she arched hard. "Tommy ahh shit its sooo good."

When he finally slid into her, she was a quivering mass of nerves and he quickly turned so he wouldn't slam her into the floor. She moved slowly at first, harder and faster as he braced her hips and bucked. "I can't get enough of you Kayla", Tommy admitted with a growl as she came undone, bringing her to the bed and pulling a leg over his shoulder to find his own release as he brought her with him.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed. Review Review Review.**

**My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL! YOU RAWK! Keep those comments coming ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so I had planned o Tommy and Kayla's separate vaca starting, but a plot bunny broadsided me aaaannnd... *Sigh* So the vaca and all it entails will be next chapter. Seriously they really do write themselves lol.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**I do not own Warrior :_: **

**ENJOY!**

She woke to see him sitting in the chair beside the bed. Wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and holding his head in his hands. "Tommy?" Michaela mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I shoulda been there", Tommy growled, slamming his fist on the chair.

"Tommy…?"

"What Grimes tried…and I wasn't there…I shoulda protected you…" Tommy growled again and she crawled out of the bed, forcing her way into his lap.

"It was literal minutes, I called for you and you came, you kicked his ass for me, kissed every inch free of his touch, what more could I ask of you?" Michaela murmured between kisses. "Come back to bed it isn't even light out."

He didn't say a word as she stripped him to boxers and pulled him in beside her. His strong arms wrapped around her and they fell into an easy sleep.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Brendan knocked on the door and Tommy reached for his sweatpants, tugging them on before going to answer. "Yeah what is it?"

"Hey, sorry if I woke yah…"

"I'll live…what is it Bren?" Tommy asked holding the door open so Brendan could come in. His eyes flicked to the bed where Michaela, pulled the bear closer in her huddled fetal position and murmured happily.

"She doin alright?" Brendan asked softly.

"Think she's doin better than I am", Tommy mused and Brendan clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I shoulda been there…"

"Tommy you can't be everywhere and much as you'd like to be you can't be with her 100% of the time." Brendan replied slowly and Tommy relaxed a little and nodded.

"So what is it Bren…"

"Police want to meet in the empty ballroom downstairs and well…I err".

"What Bren?"

"…Grimes will be there…"

"Tommy…? Hey Bren, wha…what's goin on? Grimes will be where?" Michaela asked pulling a fluffy robe over Tommy's t-shirt and PJ pants. Brendan smiled softly and wondered if it should be Tommy who told her. He knew the only reason his brother wasn't yelling or punching things was the fact Kayla had slipped into the fighters arms.

"Kayla Grimes will be there when we meet the police…" Brendan sighed as she tensed and turned into Tommy's chest. "I didn't want you to be broadsided by seeing him there, I'll give you guys some privacy, be back with Frank in an hour and we can all go together…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was hiding under the covers when Tommy ripped them from her fingers. "Don't make me go, please Tommy…" Michaela begged sobbing as he pulled Mr. Conlon from her grip as if she hadn't been holding on at all.

"Do I need to get the walkout music? Don't let that asshole beat you Kayla…you are so much stronger than that." Tommy replied, forcing and stretching her out of the huddle she was in. she looked up at him from where she lay and he leaned in to nuzzle her cheek.

"Don't leave my side…"

"Never, love you Kayla, never gonna leave you…not ever." Tommy replied adamantly and they simply held each other and kissed until she decided they should get ready.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was wearing leggings and a blouse covered by Tommy's hoody when they met Brendan and Frank in the hallway. Along with the hotel manager who would take them in a service elevator to avoid crowds. She linked her arms in Tommy and Brendan's arms unable to stop shaking when the elevator let them know they had arrived, its soft ping making her jump.

"Shh easy Kayla easy…"Tommy whispered, brushing away the stray hair that fell in her face.

"Give us a minute will you…" Frank asked the manager an older man with graying hair and kind watery blue eyes.

"Of course sir, I shall tell them you are here and need a moment."

Frank nodded and turned to see Tommy and Brendan follow Kayla down to their haunches as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I can't…I can't do this, I thought I was fine, but facing him again…I can't", Michaela cried into her knees.

Surprisingly it was Brendan that beat both men to replying. "Don't let him beat you Kayla, were all right here, Tommy, Frank, and me…He's got no one…"

She looked up with a sniffle and a small nod, letting him help her to stand. She wrapped him then Frank in quick hugs, the big brothers she'd always wanted, but never had. Then, she stepped back into Tommy's arms as they moved forward.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Seeing Grimes again was almost surreal and her skin began to crawl and itch. He retold his bullshit story that he himself had been assaulted, insisting on its validity until the manager brought forward the security footage and everyone saw what really happened.

"You got taken down by a girl?" Frank snickered, Mad Dog looked furious. "I am so glad I made you take kick boxing and Judo…" He added rubbing Michaela's shoulder with a smile, her cheeks burned. In the end the police took her statement and Tommy's, before leading Mad Dog away.

"Miss the Hotel takes crimes happening within its walls seriously, we would like to inform you that you have been upgraded to a Regency suite, your stay is free and we also would like to give you tickets to the gala tomorrow in recompense." The older man stated kindly.

Michaela was speechless all she could do was shake the man's hand and nod numbly. Part of her wanted to protest, what had the hotel done wrong? "Th…thank you…um h…how formal is this gala?" She squeaked still unsure of what to say. "Not sure we have clothes uh for…for that…"

"Say no more miss we employ a personal shopper for just this situation I will send for her in a couple of hours shall I?" The manager stated kindly.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The upgraded suite was massive, with a balcony, a hot tub/ Jacuzzi in one corner and a full kitchen complete with complimentary mini bar. The floor only held two suites, but included a personal gym. She felt like royalty, turning to see Tommy watching her taking it all in with an easy smile. "Whaat?" Michaela grinned, leaning back against the bed. She let him push her down, his hands sliding beneath the hoody and her blouse. Suddenly he lifted her and they helped each other undress as he moved them to the bathroom.

Her back slid along the massive shower wall as she clung to him for dear life and he set her body on fire. "Seeing you kick the shit outa that ass…so fuckin sexy." Tommy growled as he thrust into her at an almost steady pace.

"Nnnnhnnn harder Tommy, don't make me kick 'your' ass", Michaela moaned and he smirked before making sure she'd be screaming his name.

An hour later the personal shopper came by. A wonderfully kind older woman who had been a seamstress and so had a good eye for sizes. She took their measurements, jotted down preferences in fabrics, style, and color and promised to be back in the evening with options.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She stepped into the gym to see Tommy sparring with Brendan and Frank calling her over. "Come on killer I want to see what you remember…" Frank laughed and she eyed him skeptically.

"The 2 best MMA fighters in the world right over there and you want to work with me?" Michaela scoffed, going to set he stuff on a bench and join him to stretch. He had her do a few experimental kicks to get started.

"Good Michaela good, come on light on your feet good, kick….kick jab, good…" Frank was calling out and she never even realized she had begun yelling with each move so much so that Tommy and Brendan had stopped to watch her. "Let it out Michaela good good…do remember the sets? Ok number 2 go…good light on…good", He kept calling as she followed the sets he'd made just for her when they first started working out more regularly. "Ok Mic number 5."

"Don't." kick, jab and step. "Call." Jab, kick turn, left elbow jab. "Me." Turn, step, kick, jab, turn, and right elbow jab. "Mic!" she yelled and flipped Frank using her hip and his help since he knew the move was coming. Michaela blinked as she heard clapping and she helped Frank up from the floor. She blushed furiously and gave a timid bow.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She had decided on a long flowing gown of grey blue, almost the color of Tommy's eyes, with silver heals. They were met in the lobby by Brendan and Frank, looking dapper as ever. Frank and Tommy were off mingling with Tommy's sponsors and Brendan had led her out to the floor to dance. "You're not half bad at this…I think I have 2 left feet…" Michaela laughed as he led them through a waltz.

"Thanks, Tess and I took lessons once…"

"How is Tess? And the girls, any other problem with Em's braces?" Michaela burbled as they danced.

"Good, all good. Say I have something to ask you…"

"Sure what is it Bren?"

"Well err Paddy wants to talk, he wants to apologize and Tommy would probably just hang up on me or walk away, but if you could…"

"I'll try Bren, but I won't force him…" Michaela answered honestly and Brendan gave a small nod as Frank asked to cut in.

Brendan left to find Tommy and maybe a drink as the trainer took her hand and spun her away. "That dress looks amazing." Frank praised and she blushed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few days.

"Leaving Tommy to fend for himself?"

"He's a big guy…I think he can handle it", Frank replied with a chuckle.

By the time Tommy could cut in it was time to eat. The dinner was absolutely amazing and when he led her to the floor she was in heaven. "Thought you didn't dance…"

"I think I can make an exception this time…you look breathtaking sweetheart." Tommy breathed softly in her ear as he pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder as the songs trailed together. They both felt they could stay in the embrace forever and when they made love that night he knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life if she would have him.

**Thoughts? I do so enjoy to hear them ^_^ Review Review Review, next up Vaca weee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alrighty last chap had a lot of dialog so to make up for it a longer chap with err 'things' (Dasiygirl95 will get that) lol. **

**Many thanks to all the favorites and follows, reviews, keep it up ^_^ they makes me happy!**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus **

**ENJOY!**

They said goodbye to Brendan and Frank and headed to their next destination in a shiny maroon ford focus. "There are other cars you know and other music on my iPod!" Michaela laughed as her Skillet mix started to play. "Don't get me wrong Skillet is pure awesome, but I like other bands and singers too…"

"I like your car and…well err…" Tommy started and tapered off, starting to fidget. Seeing Tommy nervous was completely new and entirely too adorable for words. She reached over and ran fingers through his hair and down his cheek to his shoulder. "I…I have a song for you…"

"For me, like this is my song, you want to give it to me?"

"Yeah…" Tommy breathed, they didn't have long to drive, but they had long enough for this. He changed the track and a soft smile graced her lips as **Better Than Drugs** started to play.

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me_

"I love you Tommy…you're everything to me…" Michaela murmured, fingering the cross she only ever took off to shower. Tommy smiled, brushing his knuckles along her cheek, smiling as she turned to kiss them.

_You Kill the poison_

_Ease the suffering_

_Calm the rage when I'm afraid_

_To feel again_

She had the sudden urge to want him to pull over, but she wasn't wearing a skirt and she didn't feel like being particularly indecent today. Looking over as the track ended she saw a sign ***Disney World 5 miles.*** Her shriek was so loud it startled Tommy until he just started laughing at the way she was almost bouncing in her seat. "I think someone wants to get laid!" Michaela laughed and Tommy just shrugged which made her laugh harder.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The second the bell hop left she jumped him; she could look around the villa later. He carried her around, their mouths melding as he made sure the curtains were closed. She purred softly as he laid her on the bed and rocked his hips against her. "I love you Tommy…I love you." Michaela sighed as he pulled their shirts off and flipped her to map her ink with his tongue.

"Love you too Kayla…" Tommy replied softly in her ear as he arced over her. It wasn't so hard to say anymore. He loved her; he'd stay by her side. There were still nerves about what he was going to do tomorrow, but it felt right and he just couldn't wait anylonger. He was pulling at her jeans and panties, licking up her thigh, dipping between and wringing moans from her lips.

He made love to her, gentle and slow, like she would break if he moved to fast. She clung to his shoulders, her knees at his hips, wanting this moment this feeling of love to last forever. "I love you…I love you…" Michaela whispered every time her hips met his. There was such a connection even when their union was rough. She was scared by it at first, but each time the bond grew and strengthened and she knew it left them both wanting more. After she fell the first time he increased pace, bringing her over till her legs began to slip and only then letting himself follow.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The villa had its own kitchen and they were directed to the boardwalk to be able to pick up supplies. Not that there was anything wrong with eating out or room service, but it might be kinda nice to have at least drinks or breakfast in the room. Her fingers laced in Tommy's as she laughed at the video of Lil' Scruff Camille had just sent her. The hygienist had happily agreed to look after 'the cuteness'. Tommy chuckled as she cooed and awww'd at the screen, not having the heart to remind her it was only on her phone. Daniel was making Scruff dance for the camera and he had to admit it was rather adorable. "I miss our Lil' Scruffter…" Michaela play pouted as they made their way back.

"You and your nick names." Tommy mused with a shake of his head. They had eaten in the hotel's restaurant and they were currently just cuddling and kissing in the room's Jacuzzi. When the water cooled and they had no other choice they got out. Dried each other off and wrapped themselves in the soft comfort of the king size bed, a movie on in the background.

"What park first Tommy?" Michaela murmured looking over the park maps she'd swiped from the front desk on the way back from dinner.

"Wanted to go to Epcot…see the world…picked a special place for dinner too." Tommy replied, his eyes dancing.

"You just have it all figured out then…" Michaela chuckled as she straddled him to kiss at his throat and run her fingers through his damp hair.

"Only through tomorrow then you get to pick." Tommy husked as she sat back and stilled the hand that was inching towards her inner thighs.

"Tommy I have something to ask…you might not like it, but hear me out ok?" Michaela implored, stroking his cheeks. He grabbed her hand and nodded, doing his best not to tense up. "Your father told Bren he wants to talk…to apologize…I told him I'd ask, because Tommy I think we should, but I won't force you…"

"Ok…"

"Yeah? You sure Tommy?" Michaela replied, honestly shocked at the quick acceptance. She searched his eyes, kissed his forehead and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I can't forgive him for ma, for our life as kids…not yet, but he's my pop he'll always be that…If you're with me…I feel like I can do anything…I can at least talk to him…"

"We can call Bren tomorrow, right now I want to let your hand complete its mission."

Tommy chuckled and flipped her under him, pulling the blankets over their heads before moving down her skin.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The monorail ride was swift, the scenery beautiful. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her long enough to care. She was wearing sandals with a silver anklet, a khaki skort and a stylized tank top. Her megawatt grin is what really had him and as the ride stopped, she pulled him with her just before the doors closed.

His hands closed over her eyes as he led them to the next stop after they had been through the rest of Future World. "TOMMY!" Michaela laughed as she spied The Seas with Nemo and Friends.

"Dude, call me Crush…" Tommy mocked and she had to hold her stomach she laughed so hard. They spent until lunch time just wandering, looking at the brightly colored sea life, sharing quiet smiles 'oohs', 'ahhs' and 'looks' . Their table at the restaurant there was right next to the giant aquarium and he enjoyed just watching her light up as the sea life swam by. He never thought he could ever be this content, share in the simple joy of another's happiness. He'd almost given up on that kind of peace, that life outside of MMA. He couldn't even remember who had landed the punch that sent him to her chair. Couldn't think of the gentle shove some unknown force had given in her direction. It ceased to mater when she smiled at him and traced her fingers along his palm.

After lunch and a Little Turtle talk with Crush himself they headed off to wander the World Showcase part of the park. He bought her a little trinket in each country and she insisted he get a kimono for himself from either China or Japan. Nearly jumping him right there he looked so good. Italy was left and he told her they should change because dinner would be formal.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Zip me up babe?" Michaela murmured, sweeping her hair aside. The dress was a soft peach, with billowing cap sleeves, a cross bodice and a silk tie over the chiffon. Save for the softer color and the different sleeves it almost matched the style of the one she wore after the fight. She wore white sandals with kitten heals. They were worn in and comfortable in case they had a lot of walking.

As they walked through the pavilion and the shops, he almost seemed nervous, keyed up in some way. She was torn out of her thoughts when a beautiful silver with gold roses, locket caught her eye. Tommy didn't even say a word, just took it from her fingers, clasped it around her neck and took the removed bar code to the shop attendant.

Their dinner reservations were at a restaurant called Tutto Italia Ristorante. The meal was amazing, the wine heady as they sat outside and a light breeze wafted by. Tommy seemed to fidget a little and it was like the car ride when he told her he wanted to play that song, just what was he up to. "Tommy what is it? You've been awfully quiet…"

"I just…I have another song for you Kayla…" Tommy whispered and she nodded with a smile. Her eyes widening as he signaled the hostess and soft music began to drift through speakers at her feet. **Jason Mraz: In Your Hands**, started to play and if he wasn't holding her hands she'd have covered her mouth in shock.

I'll leave it in your hands now  
To come through  
I'm gonna leave it in your hands now  
To come through

It's like diving into a pool without water  
And praying for rain  
Well, my life is a good life anyway  
What I have will do  
But when you're alone  
You're living in a world with only choices  
And what I choose is you  
So I'll leave it in your hands now

When the last verse started he pushed away from the table and they had an audience. He knelt beside her chair and she was covering her mouth as silent, happy tears slipped down her cheeks. "Kayla, I love you…I'm nothing without you…" He opened a blue velvet box to reveal a princess cut solitaire platinum engagement ring. "You would make me so happy, will you marry me Michaela?" Tommy inquired and for a moment time stopped. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe and she couldn't speak.

She lunged into his arms nearly knocking the ring from his fingers. "Yes! Yes Tommy! A thousand times Yes!" Michaela cried, the clapping around them was deafening. All they could hear, breathe, see, was each other.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The shimmer was intoxicating and she couldn't stop looking at it. He was kissing at her neck, after setting her other jewelry aside; his teethe grazing over her pulse as he pulled the zipper down. He pushed the material from her shoulders letting it fall from her body with a soft rustle. Her bra was next to go, joining his shirt on the floor. He reached around her, pulling her to his chest and she sighed at the contact.

Her body arched as his hand traveled from her chest down her abdomen and up again. "How do you want me Kayla?" Tommy whispered and she gasped, steeling herself.

"Let me tie you down?" Michaela groaned, just the image of him laid out, wrists bound, was overwhelming. He chuckled, whipped his belt off, handed it to her and crawled on the bed in only boxers.

"I am yours…" Tommy husked as he stretched his arms out above his head. She straddled him, melding their lips as she restrained him.

It had been a while since she had just admired him and she took her time, tracing his ink with a single finger. When her lips met his skin he groaned and flexed. Her hand felt down and he knew where it was going. "Do you want me Tommy?"

"Fuck yes, Kayla." Tommy growled, his body tensing then relaxing, his eyes closing as her hand reached its destination. He didn't let her get him to far as he tore the belt, which had been fabric in the first place, in two.

She was astride him again and they were joining before she knew it. She rode with abandon, muffling cries against his shoulder, his lips, and his chest. "Please Tommy…I…"

"S' ok Kayla I'll go with you…come sweetheart…"

She collapsed to his chest and he held her as their heart rates slowed and their breathing normalized. "I love you Mr. Conlon."

"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Conlon."

**I think this is the part Tommy has been bullying me to get to 0_O; Hopefully now I can give love to the other stories too lol.**

**My lovely readers please Review Review Review I HEART YOU ALL! **

**Happy Holidays from Schuneko! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay...I have 4 stories going and it's hard to know which one will inspire me next...**

**This chap is mostly filler and Happy Smutt, I needed to make my guru smile, enjoy Dasiygirl95!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus...lots be warned!**

**I do not own Warrior :_: **

**ENJOY!**

"Hi…" Michaela murmured, warm fingers on his skin, diamond back at her ring finger. She had taken it off to sleep and if she could help it that would be the only time it ever left her hand.

"Mornin Mrs. Conlon…" Tommy husked as he turned her under him and she gave the softest excited gasp. His lips hit her throat , his hands swiping her rib cage as he kept from crushing her, holding the bulk of his weight with his knees making him arc over her. "I think I like calling you that." He whispered as she lifted up to kiss him.

"I like hearin you say it…now are you going to finish what you started or can I go call Camille and ask her to be my maid of honor?"

Tommy chuckled and jerked her hips to his letting her feel his desire. "Come-ere." He growled, yanking her flush to him. Her legs winding around his waist as he slid inside her. His thrusts were slow, controlled and she found herself wanting, needing more.

"I trust you Tommy, don't hold back…" Michaela murmured and he growled against her skin.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He collapsed to her side and pulled her sated form to his chest. She didn't seem too worn out, but he wasn't about to risk the thought of causing her another seizure. "I love you Tommy." Michaela murmured and he kissed the crown of her head.

"Love you too Kayla…what park should we see sweetheart?"

"I was thinking Magic Kingdom…that ok babe?" Michaela asked, starting to kiss down his chest.

"Anything sweetheart this vacation is for you…what're you doin?" Tommy husked as she nipped at his hip.

"Trying something…" He looked at her skeptically and asked if she felt up for this because he knew what she was going to do. He wasn't stupid enough to stop her, but he knew where it might lead and so he asked. "I feel fine…shut up and enjoy it!"

He nearly shredded the sheets in half, wanting to touch her, but afraid he would hurt her with the way his fists clenched to keep control. She was teasing him, licking over him like she would an ice cream cone. "Jeez fuck! Kayla!" Tommy yelped when her mouth closed over him. She continued, savoring him like hard candy and he had a wicked idea.

She squeaked around him as he lifted her hips to straddle where he could return the pleasure she was giving him. His hands gripped her hips with a bruising force as she returned to her play. First he licked at her inner thighs, drawing hearts and letters with his tongue, which eventually swept to dance between her folds. Her body began to shiver with need her low moans around him, driving him to distraction, but she didn't stop so neither did he.

A sharp slap on her ass was her warning that he was close and she let him go with a soft 'pop' and worked him to release with her hands. She busied herself with kissing his abdomen as he went back to his mission between her thighs. She cried into his stomach as her body snapped taught for the third time and another orgasm prepared to rip through her. "Tommmmyyyy", Michaela whimpered. "Tommy…Tommy please it's too good…I…I can't."

"S' ok Kayla…I won't leave you like this, come baby, come for me then we rest sweetheart." Tommy purred before closing his lips around that special spot until she muffled a scream in his skin and collapsed unable to stay right any longer.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They took their time getting dressed and leaving for the park. Their kisses long, each other's taste a lingering flavor on their lips. For at least an hour they lay just resting wearing nothing, but boxers and panties. It was almost noon when they left the room for a quick lunch before heading out of the hotel. He laughed as she took a picture of the wring on her finger, titled it _Ultimate Squeee_ and sent it to Camille, Frank and when Tommy wasn't looking, Brendan!

Camille was the first to call and screeched so loud she had to pull the phone from her ear. "Camille calm down enough so I can ask you…Will you be my maid of honor?"

"OhMyGod YES!" the hygienist squealed. They chatted happily for a few minutes until the food arrived and Tommy's phone rang. Seeing it was Brendan he shot Kayla a playful frown and she just laughed.

"Hey Bren."

"Ultimate Squeee, huh?"

"That, was not my doing…" Tommy laughed.

"I kinda figured….so little bro, getting hitched."

"What did I tell you about callin me that?"

"Hahaha I know I know, set a date yet?"

"Naw man just asked her last night, but thinkin bout like September or October, after Sparta…"

"Good plan…um should I tell pop?"

"Thanks for the offer Bren, really I mean it man, but he should hear it from me, we fly home in three days…"

"Don't say a word we'd be happy to have you, we can celebrate." Brendan offered and he could hear Tommy's breath of relief. He knew talking to the old man was still hard, it was still hard even for him, but if it meant helping his brother he'd gladly sit down with Paddy any day.

"Great…and um Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"Be my best man?"

"Of course Tommy of course…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The day flew by like sand in an hour glass and she had amassed tons of pictures. Frank had called a little later and congratulated them. She had asked quietly as Tommy squeezed her hand, if he would walk her down the aisle. The trainer had readily agreed saying he'd be honored. She was laughing at the photos as they stopped at an outdoor table for a snack break.

In the picture Goofy was holding her to his side as he and Tommy shadow boxed for the right to her hand. Her favorite though was the video and stills of Minnie and her exclaiming over the ring and Mickey giving Tommy the good job knuckle touch complete with explosion. He pulled his chair next to her and proceeded to play with her hair as she melted against him and people watched. She sipped at her iced tea, Tommy had some sort of pop and she chuckled quietly as he tried to feed her bits of the massive soft pretzel they had gotten.

They made sure to hit all of the rides, he even watched the parades and at night, the fireworks. The second her feet touched their hotel room floor he steered her to the bed. She'd been teasing him all day with careful touches, soft kisses and now it was his turn. He knew she wouldn't object and so he simply turned her to face away, palms flat on the mattress as she stood at the end and his pants and boxers hit the floor. Two fingers shoved her panties aside under the sundress she'd naively worn. Maybe she had known, wanted to make it easy for him and he smirked at the thought of the little minx she'd become. "That's it sweetheart…you want it…fingers are good, but they're not enough are they Kayla." Tommy teased, his voice thick with need as his fingers kept pumping and his free hand tore yet another thong in two.

"Please Tommy nnhhh please", Michaela whimpered, grinding back against his hand. He removed his fingers, letting her hear him lick them clean before he bunched the dress at her hips and slammed into her. She cried out into the comforter as he set up a punishing rhythm. Her world shattered quickly, her knees nearly buckling as he thrust right through it adding to her orgasm's intensity.

He pulled off her dress and bra after yanking of his t-shirt. She gave a drawn out moan as he lifted her to him and backed them into the shower. When the water was right they moved under the spray and he turned and hoisted her in his arms, pressing her back to the tile. She seemed to have regained herself somewhat and wound her fingers in his hair. Her lips captured his as he entered her again. A particularly hard thrust made her arch and scream his name, he groaned. "Fuck Kayla love you, love being in you…Jesus I aint never gonna tire of this." Tommy growled, her nails dragging down his shoulders as he saw to it she had to be carried out of that stall.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Why don't we just relax this morning? We can see downtown Disney or the board walk tonight, we basically have our own pool, I could wear that suit?" Michaela murmured with a grin.

Tommy looked over from the simple breakfast he was making them. "Kayla you wear that suit and I won't even guess at how long I can control myself.

She had a hicky on her neck, his finger prints bruised into her thighs. A wrong shift and she actually felt sore, but seeing him shirtless in the kitchen made her stomach flutter and her legs squirm. "Tell you what…" Kayla purred, striding up to him. "Keep it to a repeat of yesterday morning's…experiment, go dancing with me later and I'll let you tie me down tonight!" She added, letting her fingers pull at his lips for emphasis.

So after breakfast he followed her to the pool; wearing black, white, and blue Hawaiian print board shorts. She had bought them for him with her own suit knowing he would look absolutely jumpable in them and boy did he ever. She lay on her stomach next to him letting the sun dry her after he'd pulled her into the water. His fingers traced over her damp skin, rubbing the band of her bottoms before taking them away as she turned over. He carried her in when it became too hot to be out in the sun, pulling off her bottoms and pushing her to sit on the bed. She yanked at his shorts and he pulled the tie so they fell to the floor. Standing she directed him to lay down and crawled over him. Before she could so much as kiss his skin he yanked her hips back and slipped his tongue between her parted thighs.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"You look amazing Kayla." Tommy praised as they strolled the board walk. She had her hair held in a wild messy claw clip. A black mini dress with a fake diamond and Sapphire belt and killer heals on to boot.

"Figured if I flashed some skin, you might dance with me. Instead of being my own personal stalker." Michaela grinned, swaying her hips a little as they walked into the club.

"No one, but me dances with you, I won't make that mistake again." Tommy growled, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I know, I won't either…" Michaela murmured as they made it to the dance floor. He was a good dancer; she didn't know why he preferred to watch. The way he held her waist as she moved against him was intoxicating. She didn't need to drink tonight she was already drunk on him. He gasped as her hands clasped his hips and she dipped and swerved.

At the end of the night he didn't know how he made it to their villa without pushing her to her knees after all the teasing she did. "Leave em on Kayla", Tommy instructed and she looked up shyly. She was undressed to panties and the heals, he was down to ink black mouthwatering dress pants. "In fact stop there, lay on the bed arms up." He saw fire flash in her eyes and her breathing speed up as she moved to comply. "Now you're mine…gonna make this so good for you sweetheart." Tommy husked, nuzzling her neck after using a silk scarf of hers to restrain her.

She panted and keened as he drew his fingers over every inch of skin, except where her panties still covered. When his mouth joined she arched, flexing against her ties. He reached her chest, showing each side attention and her thighs started to squirm together. "Tommmyyy", Kayla moaned as he moved down her abdomen the muscles quivering under his lips.

He sat up as he reached the band of her panties, his arm stretched back, fingers caressing her thighs and she opened them even as her skin burned. He stopped and leaned forward to brush his knuckles across her cheek, a sign of comfort. She leaned into the touch. "Kayla never be embarrassed of how this makes you feel…never, do you even know how sexy it is to know I make you feel this way?" Tommy whispered.

"Then touch me Tommy…" Michaela breathed and he groaned as he felt the wetness of her desire through the panties she wore. Her body arched as he slipped his fingers past the lace and began to tease. She flexed again, her fingers twitching, aching to feel his skin. He took pity on her and released the scarf. "Comere", she purred and he laughed, leaning forward to accept her kiss.

He slipped her panties from her hips and she moved to kneel letting her lips and tongue map his chest and down. His hand gripped her ass and jerked. "I want those heels on my shoulders, you get me?" Tommy growled playfully and she was quick to follow orders as he shed his pants and boxers. His hands holding her hips as he sheathed himself in her wet heat. She was nearly bent double, arching with each thrust as he kissed around her ankles. "So fuckin sexy sweetheart", He groaned as she played with his hair and rubbed at his neck and cheeks with her shoes. She giggled a little as he kissed them and moaned low when he picked up pace.

After the first fall she was over him, holding his head to her breasts as she rode with abandon. Tommy followed the third time her world collapsed and she fell to his chest with a contended sigh.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"What'r you doin?" Tommy asked, joining her on the bed after their last full day and the last 2 parks. She was still in her robe after she had taken a dip in the pool and he was entranced by the drops of water clinging to her neck from her hair.

"Just looking"

"At?"

"Dresses…" Michaela murmured, a shy blush creeping up her skin. His hands trailed her throat, a growl of appreciation rumbling in his chest. "We can't go a day can we?" she laughed as he pushed the robe past her shoulders and brought his lips to skin.

"Don think you want me tryin to resist." Tommy smirked. She set the lap top aside and untied the robe revealing the fact she was naked beneath it. He wasted no time, seemed he loved nothing more than hearing her scream his name because his tongue was magic between her thighs.

Tomorrow they would leave, back to the real world. Tonight though, tonight she could enjoy every sensation without caring of what trials waited for them back home.

**Hope you enjoyed, I promise more plot next chapter. PLZ Review Review Review, it keeps the inspiration going ^_^**

**My lovely lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay next chapter and its a longer one too, weee! I am really excited about this one ^_^ I got some great ideas from Lola9309 so I dedicate this wonderful chapter to you. ^_^**

**Warnings: Swearing,Citrus (YES) hehehe *evil grin* I brought it on this one oh yes my lovelies, be warned ~_^**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**ENJOY!**

The plane was all, but empty on the leg back to Pittsburgh. It let them stretch across the row of seats, let his hand drape over her shoulder and play beneath her track pants. She kissed along his bicep as her iPod played and the rest of the plane slept. He could be insatiable, his fingertips drawn like magnets to her skin, but she didn't mind. What woman wouldn't want a man unable to get enough? It wasn't like the sex was anything less than amazing and when it was love, she'd never felt so cherished, so needed.

She gave the quietest whine, when his fingers felt further. "I can stop Kayla, but you want it don't you sweetheart?" Tommy whispered as she shifted up, giving him better access. His lips hit her throat, moving aside the earbud she'd left out to hear him. His talented fingers bringing her over quickly as his lips trailed her neck.

No one heard or cared when they snuck into the lavatory together. It was the beauty of an almost barren flight and a red eye at that. The passengers that were there were all trying to get sleep as she rode with near silent intensity. "Tommy…oh god Tommmyyy." Michaela groaned into the crook of his shoulder.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I can't believe you did it on the plane!" Camille laughed as they sat cross legged on her couch and Lil' Scruff curled in her lap, happy to have her mommy back.

"I can't believe I told you…" Michaela muttered over her iced tea. Her friend laughed and reached over to pet 'the cuteness' as the hygienist had affectionately called the ball of black fur.

"You tell me everything lady", Camille smirked and Michaela couldn't deny it was true. Just then Brendan and Tommy barged in with boxes, Frank and Daniel in tow carrying a bed frame.

"Break over sweetheart." Tommy laughed leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ok I'll just put the Scruffter in her room so she won't be in the way." Michaela replied, getting up to put the kitten in the large cage they had bought for it while they moved Tommy in. She went to clean out the spare room; planning to make it an office so they had more space for the new bed.

"Kayla?" Tommy inquired as she stumbled out of the room a half an hour later, clinging a stuffed animal to her chest. Tears tracked her cheeks and everyone held their breath as the ex-marine caught her before she fell to the floor. "What's wrong Kayla baby what is it?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm.

She held up the tired looking animal, "Mo-morgy…" Michaela sobbed, like it made all the difference what the animal was named. A light switched on and Tommy understood.

"Shh Shhh it's alright sweetheart." The ex-marine soothed, pulling her closer.

"Lu-Lucy…Lu-Lucy." Michaela sobbed into his chest.

"I know baby I know", Tommy murmured into her hair as her tears continued to wet the front of his shirt.

The rest of the apartment's occupants were dumbstruck at what to do when Camille walked to the couple's side and placed a comforting hand on Michaela's shoulder. "Hey lady, how about Tommy and I help you, tell us every story about the things we pack if you need to and the rest of the guys can put the bed together, right guys?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Daniel agreed, taking his girlfriend's lead.

So that was what they did, Tommy and Camille helping her pack up the room. They placed pictures of her and her family in the living room as she asked and they handled the resulting boxes with the utmost care.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I think you need to de-stress." Tommy mused as they finally gave up on deciding if they would change the apartment's color scheme or not.

"And what would you suggest Mr. Conlon?" Michaela replied with a grin.

"Jacuzzi?"

"You're on!" Michaela laughed, following him to the bathroom. As soon as the tub filled Tommy undressed with record speed and climbed in. She removed her shorts and shirt, sitting at the edge to pull off her socks.

"You take too long", Tommy chuckled and she gasped as his arm wet with water yanked her backwards.

"Tommy!" Michaela admonished; her bra and panties now soaked. He gave her an amused smirk and she splashed through the water in an effort to smack him in the shoulder. He grabbed her am and pulled her down to claim her mouth for his own. She gave a quiet whine as his free hand started to tease her breasts through the dripping cotton of her bra. Her fingers slipped across his wet skin and he groaned as they swept down his abdomen. She rocked against him, the cloth between them only adding to the sensation.

He broke from their kiss to run his lips down her throat, unclasping and tossing the wet bra aside before wrapping his lips around the darkened peak of her breast. She arched, pressing forward as his hand worked between them to stroke through the warm wet cotton between her thighs. "Either you're sick of me tearin your panties or you're tryin to make it hard for me…" Tommy mused with a grin, noting she wasn't in her usual lace thong.

She smirked, pressed him back and stood, removing the soaked underwear. Kneeling to straddle him, she was laid back under him instead. Nearly screaming as he breathed deep and ducked under the water to lick at her folds. He'd come up for air for a second or two and return to his play beneath the water's surface. He kissed up her abdomen as his fingers replaced his tongue and she felt the world crumble from beneath her. He held her as her breathing calmed. Pressing against her chest as her hands found him under the still warm water. "Love you Tommy", Michaela breathed when he arced over her, canting his hips into her teasing hands.

"Love you too…jeez shit ahh that's good baby." Tommy groaned, when she closed her hand around him. One hand braced on the side of the tub the other fisted in her hair as she worked him to his own release. He made love to her in their new bed shortly after, her fingernails raking his arms as her third orgasm washed through her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The days went by slowly, everyone at Michaela's work, making a fuss over all Tommy had done. Later this week they were due at Brendan's for a celebratory dinner and another talk with Paddy. Sparta was only weeks away as they made the way into June and she could feel the tension in Tommy rising. She did her best to ease it, helping him train, letting him press her back to the tile in the shower, the hallway, in the car on the way home from a sparring match. Well that one _had_ been her idea, but you get the point.

Tomorrow they would see Brendan and the ex-marine's agitation was at an all-time high. He was pacing the apartment, his hands twitching as Lil' Scruff sat atop the couch watching him with mild interest. "Did she tell you where she went!?" Tommy questioned the black ball of fur, who merely cocked its head quizzically at him. "No of course not, why tell me I only live with her, just gonna marry her…no big….no bi…oh god Scruff I'm gonna marry her…" He added, deflating suddenly, regaining his anger as he heard the door open.

"Hey babe I'm home! Tommy where are you, I got great news, babe?" Michaela called, jumping with a squeak as he revealed himself by pushing the door shut behind her. "Oh Tommy! Jeez, Christ babe you scared me…Tommy?" he hadn't said a word, hadn't wrapped her in his arms and the mocking sneer on his features confused her.

"Where were you?" Tommy asked smoothly pushing off the wall and beginning to circle her.

"Oh sorry Marry-Anne wanted to take us for drinks, we got our quarterly review from the state and…Tommy? Babe what is it, I know you're stressed, but…" Michaela questioned as he continued to stare her down. Out of nowhere he whipped her around and pressed her to the wall. His knee wedged between her legs, shifting against her as he held her to the wall.

"No call, no text, I thought, it doesn't matter…why didn't you let me know?" Tommy growled and she whimpered.

"My phone died…"

"I'm sure wherever you went or someone you were with, had one"

"God Tommy, are you my babysitter? I don't need to listen to this… let me go Tommy." Michaela demanded only to whimper as he moved his knee.

"This kinda says you do." Tommy retorted shaking her ringed finger at her.

She scoffed, "We're not there yet, Mr. Conlon…so at this point you can shove it…ahhh Tommy…" Michaela hissed ending in a wail as his knee rocked. Her head fell back and he teased her breasts roughly through her shirt.

"Ooh your mad aren't you sweetheart, yet you like this, but you want more and you have to listen, will you Kayla? You gonna listen to me?" Tommy husked in her ear, his voice thick.

"Yes…ahh jeez fuck yes Tommy please." Michaela moaned as he rocked then turned away to let her slide down and quickly right herself.

"Strip, now", Tommy barked, she seemed dazed and he almost literally spanked her. "You said you'd listen, I said strip." He commanded and fire blazed in her eyes as she quickly complied. He circled her in all her naked glory, loving the fact she stood proud as he grazed fingers over her breasts, her stomach, and her ass. "Beautiful sweetheart and so sexy…on your knees!" He commanded with another smack. She dropped without a sound an excited little tingle snaking its way through her body to pool in her lower abdomen. He stood before her, fully clothed except for his feet. "Well they won't unzip themselves." Tommy smirked.

Part of her wanted to yell at him, tell him to unzip his own damn jeans if he wanted a blow job that bad. The other part was loving this, his presence, his surety of what he wanted. She crawled forward, popped the button and lowered the zipper, drawing him out and he looked pleased that she hadn't needed prompting. Her hands left the material, but didn't drop. "May I?" Michaela questioned timidly.

He smiled, but didn't drop the commanding tone. "Hips only." Tommy instructed and she happily placed them there. She made a beautiful picture as she licked and teased then wrapped her lips around his length. Her naked and him still fully clothed was a site to see. Perhaps he'd take her this way, the jean rough against her skin as he slammed into her welcome depths. He didn't want to hurt her though, not even really punish her; it was the fire in her eyes. He wanted to fuel it, let it burn till nothing, not even embers remained. "Touch yourself Kayla…" He urged, groaning as a hand left his hip to fondle at her chest. "No I want you frustrated…" Tommy growled when her fingers slipped lower. She groaned around him, but complied moving the hand back to her breasts.

He gave her no warning when he was close, but she felt his muscle tense. When he'd finished and she swallowed, careful not to miss a drop, he groaned. "Good babe?" Michaela asked hopefully and he could tell she was enjoying this as much as he was. He nodded and she continued, "May I get off my knees?"

He helped her stand, tucking himself back in, but only zipping the jeans. He led her around the couch, bending her over and nudging her legs apart. It was his turn to kneel or drop to his haunches rather. She whimpered as he licked up the desire already slipping down her thighs. "You like this sweetheart…don't you?" Tommy mused, his finger gliding over her wet folds. He gave a smack, "don't you?" He barked.

"Yeeeessss", Michaela moaned, her nails clawing the cushions as he chuckled and turned his head to kiss, lick, and suckle at her causing her to yip in surprise. He brought her to the edge, she was so close…and he left her, she whimpered at the loss, "Pleeaassee, please."

"Please what Kayla…?"

She groaned, he smacked her ass again and the contrasting pang brought her close enough that she teetered, her walls fluttering. "Please Tommy let me finish…" Michaela whined, her hips churning.

"Have to do better than that sweetheart."

"Tommmyyy", another smack. "Please, please let me come." Michaela cried, screaming as he wrapped his lips over that special spot and thrust three fingers into her. The second time she crashed he dropped his jeans and boxers, sheathing himself to the hilt in her wet heat, even as her body still quivered with aftershocks. He pulled a leg back to his hip gripping hers with his free hand, thrusting at a frenzied pace.

"Fuck baby you're so wet…feels so good Kayla." Tommy groaned as she muffled more cries. Her next fall had her knees buckling and he quickly turned her, before drawing her into his arms after removing his shirt.

Her back slammed to the wall as he entered her again. "Oh god Tommy!" She cried, happy to feel his skin against her. Their pace was wild and frantic, her nails dragging along his arms as she captured his mouth. Her teethe scraped and pulled at his lower lip and she was almost sure her nails drew blood, but all he did was grunt and thrust harder if it was even possible. "I love you Tommy, I love you."

"Love you too…damn Kayla you're so fuckin good." Tommy growled as he followed her into her fourth fall, carrying her to the bedroom after.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was wearing a cute little black skirt and a blue top, modest heels and the locket he'd bought in Disney. He was in dress slacks and a button down. They had been driving for a few minutes when Tommy broke her from her thoughts. "What is it Kayla, you've been quiet, too quiet."

"Tommy do you want kids?" Michaela blurted, wringing her hands in her lap.

"A-are you pre-preg…"

"No Tommy, jeez way to make me feel great about it", Michaela huffed turning from him to stare out the window. Not even taking note that they were parked in a surrounding of Tree's with no other cars or people to be seen.

"Kayla…"

"What?"

"Look at me sweetheart..." Tommy instructed and she did so, noting he sounded distraught. When she faced him his hands circled her face and he brought her lips to his. The kiss was long and slow, a mewl sounding low in her throat as his fingers pressed against her scalp. "I would love to have kids with you Kayla", he breathed when the kiss broke and she smiled. "Let's start tryin…"

"Tommy…keep this up you'll…"

"I'll what sweetheart?"

"Tire of me…" Michaela mumbled, her hands dropping to her lap. She looked down only to have him tilt her chin up to face him. He gently edged her closer and lay his lips on hers.

"I'll never tire of you, bein inside you is heaven I aint never gonna get sick of it." Tommy husked, suddenly lifting her to straddle him. He kissed her hard, bruising her lips with the force and when she gasped he slipped his tongue inside. He rocked up into her and she gasped, "Feel that Kayla? That's what the thought of bein in you does to me."

"Assure me we won't be late…"

He took the cue and after some re situating and gentle teasing strokes of his fingers he bucked into her. "I'm gonna have you carryin my kid soon."

"Tommy oh god, love you Tommy", Michaela moaned as she rode as well as the driver seat allowed room for. Since time was limited they had to be quick, but he made sure he got her through at least two falls before they had to be back on the road.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Who we listenin to sweetheart?" Tommy inquired as she changed tracks and turned it up.

"**Foster the People**…I really like** Torches.**" Michaela answered with a smile and turned it up again. She started to sing along as Tommy tried to relax despite the fact each mile they drove brought them closer to Brendan's.

"UNCLE TOMMY! AUNT MICHAELA!"

"I'm aunt…already?"

"I guess so", Tess laughed as they were bombarded by the girls before they could even make it past the hall.

"Hey girls…fish are friends not food", Michaela smiled as Tommy picked them up. They both giggled and she gladly took Rosie, when she held her hands out.

"Do another impression Aunt Michaela", The girl in the assistants arms pleaded.

"What should I do?"

"Oooh do Crush do Crush", Emily chimed in.

She cleared her throat, "Uh Mr. Turtle…whoa dude, Mr. Turtle, is my father…call me crush."

"Ok girls let them get in the house at least…Grandpa is waiting", Brendan enticed.

"GRANDPA!" They both squealed and they let the girls down to run to the kitchen. After a few minutes of small talk, Tess had taken the girls to the den and the three walked into the kitchen.

She could feel Tommy tense up and she squeezed his hand as they sat and Brendan told Paddy they were here. Instead of his usual 'Tommy my boy', Paddy cleared his throat nervously.

"I uh I want to apologize to both of you, last time was the old me, the trainer in me…I'm sorry"

"Jeez pop..."

"Apology accepted Paddy", Michaela chimed in before Tommy could finish what she wasn't sure would be a pleasant remark. The older man brightened considerably and her hand squeezing his, helped Tommy relax a little.

"Saw the fight, good job son."

"Thanks pop…I um I got something to tell yah."

"Yeah what's that son?"

Tommy held up their intertwined hands, letting Paddy see the ring. "Gonna marry her pop!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The rest of the conversation had been almost pleasant, but there was always that thread of tension. Only when they finally said their goodbyes could she feel the lift in the air. Dinner was a quieter affair, the meal excellent and the time on the deck afterwards relaxing. Tess happily agreed to be a brides maid, Emily cheered when she was asked to be one too and Rosie was quite pleased to be a flower girl.

They laid in bed just kissing, enjoying each-other's warmth; she'd never had the chance to tell him that getting pregnant was something that excited and yet scared the hell out of her. She resolved to talk with him in the morning, right now she wanted to enjoy the moment as he pulled the blankets over them and slipped inside.

**So my lovely readers did you like? I seriously feel like I could write an entire fic of fluff and smutt for these two... I'm not sure if anyone, but me would read it hahahaha 0_o;... I mean...no wait I meant that! Lol So yes PLZ Review Review Review. **

**A/N All my lovely readers thank you so much for your follows and favorites, your reviews. Thank you to my guru, you all RAWK. Your support makes the story, anything you'd like to see, don't hesitate!**


	21. Chapter 21

**As always my lovely readers you all RAWK!**

**I do not own Warrior :_: Just my characters and ideas! ^_^**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus (Yah know what? ...I'm going to let you be surprised ~_^)**

**ENJOY!**

"Morning Mr. Conlon", Michaela murmured two days later after a night of gentle love making that welcomed the lazy Sunday morning.

"Mornin…have I told you how beautiful you are", Tommy replied, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Every stroke, each thrust tells me, but you can say it again." Michaela whispered as he arced over her and she locked eyes with him as their foreheads touched.

"You are so beautiful Kayla, skin is smooth perfection, tastes like berries between your thighs, bein in you…"

She stopped him, "Tommy you sayin my name makes me wet…and everything else? God Tommy, take me, fuck me…do it now. I need it and I need it hard."

"On your knees baby." Tommy husked, he made sure she was in fact wet and wanting before slamming into her already quivering depths. "Fuuck, Kayla", he cried as she pressed back while he thrust forward. "So good sweetheart."

She was nearly screaming with pleasure as he finally fell with her and they collapsed to the bed. "Tommy I love you."

"Love you too Kayla…we get my kid there yet?" Tommy mused, blowing kisses into her stomach. She laughed and flailed at the treatment.

"Tommy…I"

"Whaat", he asked looking up at her with a grin.

"I'm still on the pill." Michaela deadpanned and he recoiled from her like she had grown a second head.

"When were you gonna… I thought, wait do you want kids? Is it me?"

"Tommy! Jeez shut up and think; do you even know what carrying a child could mean for me?" Michaela shouted before she broke down in tears. "I'm terrified here, I want your child, our child, but a seizure… mine, no one knows, for me or the baby…"

"Oh Kayla I'm so sorry. I…you're right; I was so excited… I never thought. Please sweetheart don't cry." Tommy apologized, bringing her into his arms. "Can we talk to them? Your doctors? Is there anything they know?" He murmured and she sniffled into his neck.

"Maybe, I've never asked, Tommy I'm 1 out of 12…12 known cases! Tommy I know more from internet searches than the doctors do…." Michaela snorted.

"Always knew I'd love someone unique, someone special…" Tommy husked as he kissed and licked at her throat. She moaned and let him lay her back.

"I'll stop taking them, make an appointment Monday", She whimpered and he smiled from her hip.

"Going to take care of you Kayla." Tommy whispered, suddenly rearing up to nuzzle her cheek. "But right now I wanna taste them berries, I want to hear you scream my name!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"You know we've never talked about money." Michaela offered thoughtfully, as she stared out the coffee shop window.

"Well lady it seems like you both got your ducks in a row on that front. He got you a vacation and jewelry galore, you pretty much gave him your car, so you could lease an Escalade. I think its clear to both of you where you are on funds." Camille laughed, stirring her iced mocha.

"He's going to make me stop working, I know it…"

"Michaela Chris VanBuren! Lady I love Tommy, but that brute can't _make_ you do anything! Nothing you get me." Camille replied with vehemence and Michaela giggled.

"Yes mam"

"Good, now this Sparta in 3 weeks right?"

"Yeah you should see the gym, Frank has to train Tommy at night sometimes, the fans are nuts."

"Seen that blonde bitch around?"

"No, but she talks big about showing up and beating the shit out of me." Michaela replied sadly, when did she ever ask to be in the middle of this girl's obsession? _Every time he takes you, is asking, now that you know about her._ She sighed and sipped at her iced chai. The weather was hot for Pittsburgh and the iced drink was just what she needed after all the screaming that morning. Her legs, her inner thighs still fluttered and burned from the love bites 'only' he got to see.

"Hey lady", Camille laughed, waving at her friend, "Hello I'm earth have we met?"

"Oh no well I don't think so!" Michaela laughed, finishing the 'Tommy Boy' quote with her best ditz voice.

"Stop thinkin bout that gorgeous man plowing you into the ground and listen to me." Camille chuckled and Michaela nearly spit out her drink.

"Camille!" The assistant sputtered and the hygienist laughed.

"Well it got you to listen didn't it?" Camille retorted, taking a long sip. "Here it is, you got Tommy, you have Frank, and you have his brother Brendan right? I also know you can hold your own and you've been practicing. She comes around, she's a fan and you damn well make sure she knows it stays that way." She growled and Michaela nodded, smiling at the pride on Camille's face.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"Aim to swerve as always lady, now how is next week for at least window shopping for dresses?"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He came home sweaty and amped from a great workout. The smell of Lemon pepper chicken greeted him as soon as he walked in. "Hey baby go take a shower, dress nice, no take out tonight!" Michaela chirped as she checked the sides simmering on the stove.

"What's all this sweetheart", Tommy laughed, stepping up behind her.

"Sparta…Frank said you need to eat right…don't tell him, but I'm still letting you have dessert", Michaela purred, "Ewww, shower sweaty man!" She added with a swat of his butt. He did as she asked coming back dressed in those sexy ink black pants and a silver button down. His hair was damp and his feet bare as he padded to the table where she was pouring wine.

"This smells amazin Kayla", Tommy intoned as she set the bottle down and he wrapped his arms around her. She whined as he brushed her shirt up to tease through her lace bra. "Wearin something special sweetheart?" He husked, knowing she preferred cotton, for bra's at least.

"You need to eat dinner before you get dessert", Michaela murmured with a salacious grin, feeding him an asparagus spear. She continued to feed him as he fed her, the vegetables at least. He scarfed down the chicken and she half wondered if he was hell bent on dessert within the hour or if it was just that good.

"What's my treat sweetheart?"

"I was thinkin berries and cream", Michaela mused as she cleared their plates leaving the table bare. He sat back and chuckled, running his tongue along his teeth in contemplation. "Stay there, I'll be right back." She murmured and he watched as she strode to the bedroom after running her fingers through his damp hair. She returned in moments and he crooked a finger at her as she slowly walked forward. Her bra was connected, forming a black lace teddy that left her stomach bare and ended in a skirt shorter than the length of his hand. She was wearing the heals he liked as well as contrasting white thigh high stockings that seemed to stay up without garters.

He pulled her to him, his lips hitting the skin around her belly button. "You don need this", Tommy groaned, pulling the thong from her hips and letting it pool at her ankles. She kicked it aside and walked away, grinning as he watched. "Oh Kayla what I'm gonna do", he mused as she opened the fridge and bent over to get the bowl of fruit and a can of cream.

"This is my show Mr. Conlon, what you wanna do only happens if I say so", Michaela informed and he half snarled, half groaned. She sat on the table in front of him, heals teasing his thighs. With a strawberry in her fingers she bit the tip and dragged the opened fruit down the line of exposed skin stopping where the skirt started. "Well don't let it get sticky", she commanded and he smirked.

She was copying the night before Brendan's and he loved it, knowing she knew he was fully capable of stopping her at any time. He leaned forward and gripped her hips, using them only as an anchor as he licked the juice from her skin. "Can you take the top off sweetheart? Let me see you?" Tommy requested and the paten-leather of her heal hit his chin and dragged down the buttons on the shirt to the waistline of his pants.

"You first…and turn around while you do it." Michaela purred and he obliged slowly exposing his muscled back to her appreciative gaze. He pushed the chair aside and she pulled him closer as she brought a berry to his skin and licked the resulting trail clean. This wasn't normally her, but she was feeling drunk on the power he was letting her have and she felt a surge of sexual daring lash through her. She slipped off the sides of her top, one hand playing with her chest, the other smearing cream along her inner thighs. "Look at me Tommy", she husked and he faced her, his jaw dropping as his eyes traveled from the hand teasing her breast to the fingers trailing the lines of cream to slip over her own center.

"Jesus fuckin Christ! Kayla…" Tommy groaned, watching as her back ached and her hips started winding.

"Help me Tommy…I'm so…oh", Michaela whined and he didn't need to be asked twice. His mouth wrapped over her other breast, teasing the hardened peak with his teeth. One hand braced her hip as the other covered her hand between her thighs. Guiding her fingers deeper, showing her how he would touch her there and it had to be the sexiest most deliciously wicked thing he'd ever done. Helping her bring herself to release with her own hand should have been a sin, but he was in heaven. "Tommmyyy I….I'm…"

"Come Kayla, feel it baby", Tommy husked, pushing her fingers faster and when she fell apart his fingers left and his lips traveled. "You taste so good sweetheart", He growled as he licked through the cream to her center. She moaned, her head falling back as he put a heal on his shoulder and yanked her hips forward. His tongue was perfect evil and she didn't last long before falling again.

"Tommy I stopped taking the pill…appointment next week, let's make a baby." Michaela moaned and he lost his pants and boxers. He pulled her onto him without warning and she gasped as he started moving almost immediately. Her heals grazing his neck as he stood and pressed her back to the table, her fingers scrabbling for purchase against the polished wood.

"Yes god yes Tommy!" Michaela cried as his lips hit her throat and stars exploded in her vision. His hands swept her covered legs, one gently adding pressure to her abdomen as he thrust harder and she screamed his name. "Fuck Tommy, I won't have a voice!" She managed to whine and he just grinned and tipped her hips with his free hand. Her legs began to slip and he followed her when she fell again.

He brought her to the bed and gently wiped her down with a cool damp cloth before pulling the covers up. "Are you coming to the gym tomorrow?" Tommy inquired as the pads of his fingers traced her lips.

"I can, why?"

"Miss you"

"Aww Tommy, Ok I'll be there."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She showed up the next day with Camille and Daniel, each with bags and water bottles, ready to work out. Frank, Tommy, and Brendan greeted Daniel with the typical 'bro' handshake. It made the women laugh as they headed off to change and begin stretching after. "Hey Camille your boy has some skill", Frank called from the ring as they were on the treadmills.

"Ha ha well he did Tai, but I don't think he's into MMA are you babe?" Camille called.

"Well I like to watch it, but the job keeps me pretty busy", Daniel replied and Frank nodded.

"You weren't kidding, this is crazy…how does he deal?" Camille asked as a dozen fans flooded the gym for a spar between Tommy and Brendan. One that Frank had to actually schedule and advertise. Just to keep non-members from distracting Tommy daily.

"Honest answer?"

"Of course lady, just us." Camille replied and leaned in.

"Rug burn." Michaela intoned matter-of-factly.

"I… What? Oh….OH…reheheheally", Camille laughed and her friend mock jabbed her in the arm.

"He's handling it as well as he can, signing autographs, posing for pictures, even shadow boxing with young kids. I don't mind… if that's how I help, if that's what he needs…"

"I got yah girl, come on, friends of the fighters get front row right?

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was in a group with Frank, Daniel, and Camille when she saw Brendan and Tommy returning from the showers and stopped by a group of girls led by a tall blonde. "Oh hell no!" Michaela sputtered, pushing Frank aside.

"Uh oh," Camille let slip.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" Frank replied as they followed their friend.

"Remember…biggest fan, right hook, talks shit that she can 'take Kayla out'?"

"Right, yeah…uh oh…"

"The fuck are you doing here?" Michaela yelled, standing a foot away from the blonde's group. Tommy and Brendan raised their eyebrows, realization of who this must be dawning on them.

"Ooh little miss has an attitude…this is a public place I can be here if I want."

"I can kick you out of MY gym if you like", Frank smirked and Michaela held up a hand.

"Its ok Frank I can handle this."

"Oh my god…His trainer? Little miss gets around…Tommy, Mad Dog, you fuckin him too…I don't believe…" The blonde never got to finish the insult as Michaela's fist crashed into her jaw.

"Tommy is going to be my husband, one day he'll father my child you arrogant slut…Mad Dog tried to rape me, but I bet you just gave it to him didn't you…"

"You BITCH!" The blonde cried, swinging out, but the brunette blocked it. She stepped into the blonde elbow jabbed her in the gut and flipped her to the floor.

"You listen and you listen good." Michaela snarled, straddling the fallen woman and locking her arms under her knees. "Tommy would never cheat, he's not that kind of man, he never was…He loves me, act your age and deal with it!" she hissed before getting up and stomping away.

"Well…ladies I'd say that's your cue." Camille remarked and they nodded before pulling their friend out the door.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tommy didn't care if anyone noticed him follow her to the back. Seeing her defend him made his heart swell along with desire washing over every cell in his body. He saw her pacing and snarling, she needed to let the energy out and he knew the perfect way to do it. "That blonde bimbo has nothing on you sweetheart." Tommy growled, trapping her against the wall, snarling possessively and licking at her ear.

"Tommmyyy….Heeree?" Michaela moaned even as he dropped her shorts to her ankles.

He slid his fingers past her panties, into her welcome heat and chuckled. "You're wet…should I leave you wanting baby?" Tommy teased, taking his fingers away.

"Noo please…I…I want it…I Shit! Tommyyy" Michaela cried albeit softly trying to keep quiet. He'd pushed his own shorts down as soon as she said no, pulled her panties aside and claimed her in one sure stroke. The union was quick and hard, but he promised to make up for it when they got home and that was just fine with her.

When everyone said goodbye, they stood at her car and no one was any the wiser about their little tryst in the back room.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was anxious for the appointment to come. The way her and Tommy carried on, would she be pregnant already? And what about the wedding dress…or might they need to just elope and if they did what about the wedding party? It was all too much and as Tommy's head dipped between her thighs all thoughts other than enjoying what he did, ceased to matter.

**A/N Ok so I don't usually do more than ask, but it would be so awesome to get over a hundred reviews. I see a lot of follows and favorites, which is STELLAR in it's own right...so much love for that, but I really like to hear...errr read what you think. **

**Also, Sparta is coming up next...last major plot point :_: I have ways to extend the story I. E. Fluff, filler happy steamy smutt...hahaha...no really...would we like this? Ideas are more than welcome.**

**Seriously I'm so proud of this story and I work hard to make it realistic, enjoyable, and unique...like really I research their outfits even...google is a lesser guru (much luv girl to the real one ^_^) So PLZ PLZ PLZ Review Review Review. ^_^ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry everyone this is a non chapter, I hope it fixes things. I thought taking out the other A/N would be fine...I guess not. PLZ leave your lovely reviews to this one and if this doesn't fix it, plot bunnies are evil and I should have the next REAL chap soon ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bit of a filler chapter, Sparta will happen soon though don't worry ^_^ Another chap of lovely ideas from Lola93091 (enjoy girl ~_^)**

**Shout out to my guru and all my readers you are AMAZING!**

**I do not own Warrior :_:**

**Warnings: Same as they always are...They swear, there is smut be warned and...**

**ENJOY!**

"How can they not know?"

"Tommy…"

"I mean…they're not idiots, they have to know SOMETHING! ….Right…?"

"Tommy…please", Michaela tried, she was cowering on the couch clinging to Mr. Conlon with Lil' Scruff on her shoulder. "They're still people, they gave us precautions…more than I expected", she offered and he snorted.

"Yeah, here take this pill and cross your fingers", Tommy laughed and she flinched. He finally turned to her and sighed. "I'm sorry baby…I'm no help am I?" he went to her, petting Scruff before wrapping her in his arms.

"I learned a long time ago, all I can do is live. Be as normal as I can be." Michaela murmured as he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her on top of her head, just breathing her in as the cat hopped onto his shoulder and purred. "Aww Scruff loves her daddy."

"So what did you want to do for dinner?"

"We sound like an old married couple already. We can order out…I know what to get or I could make something, maybe like Cesar salad with some good grilled chicken, how does that sound?" Michaela replied. He asked her what dessert would be and she just laughed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Lady what is going on you look like hell?" Camille asked as they met for lunch a few days later.

"Sparta is a week away; Frank is really working Tommy hard. He comes home late, leaves early…we haven't made love in a week…"

"Say no more lady, what you need is a risqué read, soft music and candle light, bubble bath."

"Risqué read? Really Camille?" Her friend just grinned and nodded. That night she almost didn't even remove the red covered romance novel from the bag. Then Tommy called saying he'd be late and she grabbed the candles, the wine and the book. Soft music, violin maybe, soothed her as she slid below the frothy surface of the water. Lil' Scruff kept to the window sill, close to her Mommy, but well away from the water. The candles hadn't been needed; she simply used the mood lighting. "Should I give it a chance Scruffter?" Michaela asked and the cat purred. Still she hesitated; after all once Sparta was done things would just go back to normal right?

"I oh hell, it's a book!" she huffed and took it from the side of the tub. It was one Camille had recommended, which should have been the first clue. Three hours and a bottle of wine later she was so engrossed in the book she didn't hear Tommy come home.

"Kayla? Babe I'm home early." Tommy called, when he didn't see her on the couch.

_Oh shit he can't see this!_ Michaela thought, franticly searching for a hiding spot. She was just sliding the plant in place when Tommy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kayla sweetheart?"

"Yeah babe, I was just getting out." Michaela called, wrapping a fluffy robe around herself as the water drained. She went to the door and opened it to see him leaning against the frame.

"You used the stuff I like didn'tcha?" Tommy growled pulling her closer, sniffing at her neck and licking at her ear. Her answer of, maybe, was a shuddering moan and he grinned. "I'm gonna make up for it Kayla, no more late nights."

"I hope you mean at the gym because I'm going to bed with no intention of sleeping." Michaela purred, trailing a finger down his chest before walking back into the bathroom. She made it to the bedroom, pulling of the robe and holding it through the slightly open door. He watched with a smirk and a chuckle as the robe hit the floor and immediately started throwing off his own clothes.

"Do you even know what I wanna do to you?" Tommy groaned as he walked into the bedroom with just his boxers on. She asked him to tell her as her hands rubbed over her rib cage and her thighs squirmed. "Ooh baby I want to tease you, kiss your skin, slip my tongue into your heat. Then I'm going to fuck you till you can't even remember my name.

She gasped as he crawled over her and after a long taste of her lips he started moving. "Tommmmyyy", Michaela moaned as he licked and nipped at her hip. Gentle fingers parted her thighs and teased over her folds, making her hips cant forward, begging for more. "Tommy please, been so long." She whined and he dipped his head down to drag his tongue over her wet center. Her hands flew to his hair, holding him in place, not that he wanted to move.

He licked, kissed, and suckled at her till his jaw hurt and she had fallen at least twice. Then he kissed up her stomach, and pulled a breast into his mouth, his teethe teasing the peak. Slowly he pushed into her, relishing the way her mouth fell open and the feel of her legs around his waist pulling him closer. "Baby you feel so good." Tommy groaned, setting up a demanding pace. He let himself follow when she made it clear she just couldn't take anymore.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"What are you doin Mrs. Conlon?"

"Enjoying you, before I have to give you up to Frank's damn training schedule." Michaela replied honestly as her hands swept over the work of art that was Tommy's body. Soon her lips followed and she wasn't surprised when she felt his pull at her hips. Her lips wrapped around him as his tongue teased her inner thighs and she felt like forgetting that after this he would most likely have to leave.

"Ahh fuuck Kayla that's good", Tommy groaned as her tongue ran over the tip of him. Then suddenly she released him and turned, watching his eyes as she lowered herself onto him. "Ooh yeah ride baby", he growled, wrapping his hands around her hips as they rolled. She whined when he started to buck up, her back arching as his thumb teased over where they joined.

"Tommy, oh Tommy yes I'm so", Michaela cried and he just moved right through. Not that she honestly expected him to follow, but still, did they really have time? He flipped her, when she couldn't stay upright, throwing a leg to his shoulder and tipping her hips for an angle that caused him to hit deep, making stars burst in her vision.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Don't you need to go?" Michaela asked as they lay together and she traced her fingers along his chest.

"Frank gave me today and tomorrow off to relax and rest up." Tommy grinned before adding, "He said there was training hard and training too hard."

"I don't care what he said, all I know is I get you for two days." Michaela murmured, kissing up his chest to his lips. The kiss was long and hard, his hands fisting in her hair. "I want to stay in bed, but I kinda want to go out somewhere with you too." She lamented as Lil' Scruff padded into the room and joined them. The ball of black fur, pretty much strutted across her back, ending with its nose in Tommy's face.

"And 3…2…1…" Tommy mused, right on cue Lil' Scruff yowled. "Well you heard the Scruff, no lazin around for us this morning."

"Awwww Scruffter, where's your snooze button?" Michaela groaned and the kitten just cocked its head and yowled again.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

As Tommy went for a run, Michaela's cell rang. "Hello." She answered, never even looking to see who it was.

"Uh hey Michaela its Brendan"

"Hi Bren, what's up?"

"Is Tommy there?"

"Bren you called me to talk to Tommy?"

"No, no I uh…I meant is he there in the room."

"He just left for a run; this has to do with Paddy doesn't it?" Michaela sighed.

"How? I didn't even say anything…" Brendan sputtered.

"It's not hard; you only get nervous when it's about him." She explained. "Brendan you're like a brother, I love Tess and the girls, but I can't be your go between. I have my own demons to deal with. Honestly I think he'd appreciate it if you could man up and ask him first." Michaela added and she could hear his sigh on the other end.

"You, you're right, I'm sorry Michaela…"

"Bren it's ok, I know it's hard…for both of you. Tell you what is there a place we can meet half way? Have dinner and you can talk to both of us? Bring Tess, the girls, public so Tommy is less likely to explode?" Michaela laughed and Brendan was silent for another moment.

"The girls are going to a sleepover tonight and Tess said it's a great idea. About the blow up I dunno, were not talking about just a hello to a computer screen…"

"I said less likely didn't I? We'll see you tonight then…ok bye." As Michaela hung up she looked over to see Tommy right beside her and jumped a good foot. "Christ Tommy you scared me!"

"Who were you talkin to?" Tommy asked with a grin.

"What? Oh…it was uh Bren, wanted to know if we wanted to meet for dinner, girls are away tonight and Tess wants to know if I had any new wedding ideas to share." Michaela replied, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Still, he smiled and nodded, then without her even having to say anything he headed for the shower.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was in the study looking at dresses. He was in the kitchen getting a drink. There were still hours before they had to leave. With their kids away it meant dinner could be a later affair for Brendan and Tess. Suddenly a crash sounded from the bathroom and Tommy saw Lil' Scruff running like a bat outa hell from the room and into the study. "Oh Scruffter what did you do?" Michaela admonished the kitten at her feet. Tommy had already gone to investigate; she could hear his steps on the tile and his confused muttering about a plant being where Scruff could get it. Oh no, her hiding place! Oh shit, the book! She whirled around only to see him leaning at the door leafing through the red covered risqué read, grinning ruefully.

"Something I don't get sweetheart, if you needed it this bad, why not wake me up?" Tommy mused with a smirk and she felt heat rising on her skin. She got up, going to him, trying to take to book away. He just laughed at the attempt and pulled her into his arms, back to chest. "Let's see where you are Kayla, just what's happening with Robert and Jeanine hmm?"

"Tommy…please…." Michaela whined as his free hand held her in place and his other flipped to the dog-eared page.

"Ooh sweetheart, enjoy it, after this you're gonna run and you're gonna fight and I'm gonna give it to you so good, you won't need a fuckin book ever again." Tommy growled, his nose in her hair, tongue licking at the shell of her ear.

She moaned low as something coiled deep in her belly and she could feel his desire. Blood thundered in her ears almost drowning out the smut he was reading to her in a sensual voice. She started to whine as his hand slid up her shirt to tweak and pull at her nipples through her bra. He was describing a role play between the fictional couple, where Jeanine tried to fight Robert off and to her pleasure and his; he took what he wanted anyway. Tommy stopped his teasing to turn the page and with an excited squeal she shoved back, making him stumble and allowing her to go running through the apartment.

He chuckled as he watched her go, tossing the book aside before following her with an easy stride. "Baby, baby, baby, when I catch you…" Tommy growled with a shake of his head; barring his teethe like fangs, excitement glinting in his eyes. "I'm gonna find you Kayla." He stated almost to himself. He stepped into the kitchen and she took off again from behind the counter. This time she was hiding in the bathroom shower stall and when she fled again he actually ran to catch her. He yanked her off her feet mid step and pulled her to his chest. She demanded he let her go and for a second he contemplated doing so. Then she brushed her ass back and he realized, she was playing her role acting like she wanted no part in the plans he had for her. "You've been bad sweetheart and bad girls get punished!" Tommy husked, nipping at her earlobe and practically dragging her back to their bedroom.

"Oh…god…Tommy." Michaela moaned as he threw her to the bed and crawled over her. She lashed out as he pulled off her top and he flipped her over like she hadn't even moved. It scared and thrilled her at the same time. He must have seen the fleeting fear in her eyes because he stopped to nuzzle at her cheek.

"Never wanna hurt you Kayla, this goes too far, you stop me." Tommy intoned softly and she nodded once before attempting to throw him off. He chuckled and ran his fingers down her spine. She bucked back again, trying to turn under him and he smacked her ass. "Stay still", He barked and when she calmed he gently rubbed where he'd hit, easing the pain. Slowly he removed her bra and then his own shirt, tossing them both to the floor. "I'll be right back don't move."

She only considered listening for a minute before, literally hauling ass out of the room. Once again he caught her mid step as if he'd been waiting for her. She squeaked as he held her, almost like he was trying to decide what to do. "Oh sweetheart, such a bad girl, makes me wanna fuck right here, get you on your knees…love it when you beg." Tommy growled, mocking her voice as he moaned the words that left her lips so often, "Oh yes harder Tommy harder." He could feel her legs squirm as she told him to do it. "Naw, don't you worry baby I got better plans for what's between them gorgeous thighs of yours."

He brought her back to the bed, giving her another smack after she had stripped naked. She keened low in her throat as his fingers trailed the mark and further in, ghosting over where she wanted them to be most. "Tommy…please…." Michaela moaned as he took the hand away and told her to lie back. He pulled off his jeans, crawling over her in just boxers. His hand swept her stomach as he kissed along her throat and he chuckled against her skin as the hand reached her clenched thighs.

"A minute ago, you wanted me to fuck you on the living room floor, open sweetheart", Tommy instructed, laughing darkly when she squeezed them together tighter. His fingers traced over her knees before forcing their way between. "So wet baby, you want this don't you?" He remarked, just barely stroking her folds.

She couldn't pretend anymore, she wanted this, she wanted him and she wanted him bad. "Yes Tommy, please", Michaela moaned, her hips canting forward, begging for his attention in their own way. He grinned wolfishly and thrust 2 fingers into her, his thumb rubbing over that special spot when her legs opened wider. When his lips closed over the hardened bundle of nerves she screamed, her body almost arching of the bed. "Oh fuuck…Tommmyyy."

He wanted to taste her, so his tongue replaced his fingers. Their grip on her thighs, surely leaving bruises. She cried out as she fell the first time and he groaned, "tastes good baby." Then ducked back down and kept on going till she fell twice more.

"Tommy…in me…please."

"You want it Kayla? You know what to do…" Tommy smirked and she didn't even hesitate. As she pushed him back her fingers dragged his boxers down and her hands and lips went to work. "Fuck Kayla, need to be in you." He growled and she stopped, let him up and turned. He slammed home without warning and she muffled a cry in the pillows bellow her. "Sweetheart you're so wet…feels soo good…say it Kayla, say what I want to hear."

"Oooh yes harder Tommy harder", Michaela moaned and he yanked her hips back as he thrust. She cried out again and by the time he was done she couldn't move or do more than pant and moan.

"Want your book now?" Tommy chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"What book?" Michaela mumbled as her eyes slipped closed. He merely chuckled again and pulled the sheets up, deciding they could afford a nap before getting ready.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Damn Kayla, baby you look beautiful." Tommy praised as she walked out in a short dress of flowing cream silk and chiffon. A gold buckled, butter-soft, leather belt and cow boy boots with silver contrast jewelry finished the outfit. Her hair was down in waves and the cross that was his mother's hung in the v that plunged to her breast bone, but was just wide enough that only the right hint of her cleavage showed.

"Thanks babe", Michaela replied with a smile and a blush as he led her to the Focus. She put on the song he had proposed to her with and clasped his free hand in hers. "Can we get a house?" She asked quietly almost in a musing tone, "After Sparta…after we're married, lets get a house, fill it with kids a couple of pets…grow old."

"I like the way that sounds sweetheart…after the wedding then…" Tommy replied, brushing his knuckles along her cheek and pressing a kiss to his palm. "Love you Kayla, gonna win it baby, make all your dreams come true."

"They already have Tommy. They already have…."

**So? So? Still holding out for 100 reviews and please if you have ideas for the 'action' a date, anything...don't hesitate. Seriously the more you send the longer I will make sure this story goes *evil grin* So PLZ PLZ PLZ PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm like Tommy, not looking for speeches unless that's what you want to give, but I would love to know what you think. Reviews makes me happy and when Schuneko is happy Schuneko writes! Har Har Har...0_o; Seriously review or I might sick Bane on you. ~_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay my lovelies. **

**I do not own Warrior, just my oc and my ideas. **

**Warnings: Same as they always are...hehehe**

**ENJOY!**

They pulled into the parking lot to see Brendan waiting at the door. She could feel Tommy tense and grip her hand tighter. "Why's he watin?"

"I can guess…either way we hear him out ok?" Michaela replied leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah ok…this has something to do with pop though, I know it…"

She didn't say anything as they parked and got out to meet Brendan who had almost started to look nervous. "Hey Bren why are you outside, isn't Tess lonely?" Michaela smiled as Tommy's arm slipped around her waist and tensed at his brother's reply.

"She's uh…she has company…"

"He's here aint he…fuck…Jesus Bren, low blow even for you man…"

"Christ Tommy it's pop and stop acting like I use him for some personal vendetta against you." Brendan hissed anger replacing his nervousness.

"Whatever man…we're goin." Tommy grumbled, trying to pull Michaela with him.

"Easy killer we're not going anywhere." Michaela replied calmly, firmly. She turned to him threw her arms around his neck and pulled his forehead to hers. "You can do this…it's time to stop running …he's your father Tommy…please just try, for me?"

"I don like it."

"I'm not asking you to like it…I'm asking you to try and to make the best of what's been laid before us."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They entered the building with slow cautious steps. Tommy hadn't really apologized to Brendan, but the argument seemed to have smoothed over none the less. A hostess showed them to the table Tess and the older gentleman known to her as Paddy were sitting at. He brightened considerably as did Tess when they noticed Brendan wasn't alone.

"Michaela you remember Paddy?" Brendan asked congenially, trying to keep the mood light. She nodded and smiled her thumb rubbing over Tommy's hand. She could feel his pulse racing and prayed he wouldn't have an outburst before they even got drinks.

"A computer screen don do you justice, beautiful girl you got son." Paddy rumbled getting up and giving her a peck on the cheek, before they all sat down. Even Tommy forewent alcohol for a drink. Despite the fact she doubted he honestly cared about being polite where Paddy was concerned.

Talking about, Sparta and wedding plans kept the conversation going and smooth for most of the meal. Every so often she would look at Tommy and grin, he still seemed tense, but he was being civil and she decided she'd have to think of a way to reward him tonight. His hand was on her knee, the rest of the table oblivious as she shifted away and smirked at him. He returned the look as her hand trailed his thigh, each swipe getting closer and closer to…there. Her hand barely brushed him and he shifted in his seat beside her. He pulled her leg back, tracing from her knee to just under her skirt. "Keep this up I'm dragging you to the bathroom!" Tommy whispered in her ear and it was all she could do not to blush.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Tess laughed, Michaela jumped a little and just as he always was, Tommy remained unfazed.

"Probably something that leads to making pop a grandpa for a third time." Brendan laughed earning a throaty chuckle from Paddy and a full on burn to creep its way up Michaela's cheeks. Brendan noticed her embarrassment and tried to change the subject. He started talking about one of his students; the kid was somewhat of an outcast for being dyslexic and he wasn't sure what to do when the teasing had started.

"You stop what you can and you tell you're student to live, live for themselves and screw what the rest have to say." Michaela blurted.

Now weather Paddy forgot who he was sitting with or wasn't thinking… They weren't sure, possibly a combination, but his next words had Tommy barely able to control the burning rage he felt. "Sounds like something my Abby would have said."

"Don't…"

"What Tommy my boy?"

"Don't talk about her…" He rose, shaking with the anger coursing through his veins. Michaela stood, putting a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off. "Don't you ever fuckin talk about her…not to me, not to Kayla not fuckin anyone…" Tommy stormed off, Michaela hot on his heels.

She cast an apologetic glance back before following Tommy into the bathroom and locking the door behind them. Brendan face-palmed, Tess sighed, and Paddy looked ashamed, he should have known mentioning Abigail to Tommy was the wrong thing, especially claiming ownership over her. "Maybe I should go, it was a nice gesture son, but that was a line I should have known not to cross. You tell him I'm sorry ok?"

"Yeah pop." Brendan replied as Paddy got up to leave, he didn't know if this could be mended, but knowing Tommy, it was best to give him some time, if anything was to be done.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He slammed a fist into the wall and she jumped, "You don wanna be here Kayla." Tommy mumbled, flexing, trying to calm the all-consuming anger.

"Being here, is being with you."

"I want to destroy something Kayla and baby it might be you." Tommy growled, giving her a once over, running his tongue along his teeth.

She simply smirked, made a show of dropping her panties to her ankles and turning to grip the sink as she bent at the waist. Michaela heard his dark chuckle, the zipper on his slacks and she felt his hands bunch her skirt at her waist. His finger slipped between her thighs, teased around her clit and she keened and squirmed. He smacked her ass hard and she let out a guttural moan, muffled by her hand. "Tommmmmyyyy", Michaela groaned as he teased her folds with the tip of his length.

His hand gripped her shoulder, the other her hip and he sheathed himself in her to the hilt without warning. "Gonna fuck you…hurt you soo good baby." Tommy growled, she whimpered, but it was excited as he set up a brutal pace.

Her world melted away as he lifted her leg and braced a hand on the sink next to hers to get better leverage. "Tommy ah shit!"

"Feels good don't it babe", Tommy husked continuing to slam into her. He could almost feel the anger ebbing, like she was taking it from him for him. He was still mad, but the emotion felt controllable as to bursting, flowing from him in dark waves. She muffled a cry and he realized she was fluttering around him. "Let's get you to two baby", He chuckled, moving his hand from the sink to play where they joined.

She sagged against him almost losing her grip as he thrust hard until she whined that she was close. He followed, not wanting to stay locked in the restroom longer than they already had.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He left the bathroom first, allowing her time to splash water on her face and fix her hair. They must not have been gone long, because Tess and Brendan had stayed. "You want to go or you up for staying for a drink?" The elder brother asked cautiously.

"Don't get a night without the girls very often huh?" Tommy laughed and Tess shook her head. "They have this mousse here, Kayla will kill me if we leave and she didn't get any…so sure why not."

"Great man…great, look pop told me to tell you…"

"Can we not Bren…just let me get through this week and Sparta ok?"

"Yeah ok you're right man…"

Michaela came out of the bathroom and back to the table. Pleased to hear they would be staying. She and Tess ordered mixed drinks and of course dessert, while Tommy and Brendan ordered beers. Her eyes fell on the dance floor as a young man sat at the bench of a baby grand piano. She smiled excitedly as the notes of **Bruno Mars: When I Was Your Man** began to sound. "Tommy dance with me?" Michaela asked softly, batting her lashes.

"To this? A break up song?"

"I know, but it's so beautiful…please?"

He sighed, who was he kidding? He couldn't deny her anything if it was in his power to give, not anymore. "Ok baby."

She led him to the floor, unperturbed that they were first, elated when Brendan and Tess joined them. He held her tight, her head resting in the crook of his neck as they swayed and more couples joined them. Honestly she couldn't care less if they we alone or not. "I love you Tommy", Michaela murmured.

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

"Love you too Kayla", Tommy replied. "Want to give you everything." He added as the song went into its last verse. She leaned up to kiss him as everyone was clapping for the musician. When they went back to the table their drinks and desserts were waiting. The talk was easy and light, Brendan even giving his input on a wedding local. "Whatever she wants", Tommy smiled.

"Finally a man who gets it…" Tess laughed, clinking her drink with Michaela's.

"Careful Tommy…It's a great philosophy at first, until they want the moon in pink taffeta."

"Oh hush you." Tess retorted giving him a raspberry and a lewd gesture as she held her glass to her lips.

"Yes dear…get used to that too…that phrase becomes the most important in the English language." Brendan drawled and Tess kicked him under the table.

Tess and Brendan were play fighting back and forth as Tommy whispered in Michaela's ear. "I thought the most important phrase was, yes harder Tommy harder!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was surprised they made it to the apartment as his hands grappled at her and their tongues warred. They'd had each other and hard at the restaurant, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Their clothes lay almost in a trail to the bed room and as her back hit the sheets his mouth began to move. First he marked her neck, nipped and suckled at her nipples then lapped at her belly button. "Open them thighs baby", Tommy growled and she did so without hesitation.

"Tommy oh god please", Michaela whimpered as he teased and simply breathed against her. He took pity and started a long series of slow licks through her folds and over her clit. Her hands fisted in his hair and her hips arched up as his tongue entered her, circling her opening and popping out again. He repeated the actions till the orgasms turned her to a quivering incoherent mess.

"So wet…baby feels so good." Tommy grunted as he pulled her legs to his hips and slid into her. She clung to him as he moved and helped her move with him. He pulled a leg over his shoulder and stretched the other out, the angle making her cry out. "Good baby?" Tommy husked with a grin and she let her eyes slip closed.

Her back arched, her hips churned and she cried, "Fuck yes harder Tommy harder." He growled and increased his pace, causing her nails to run down his arms. They bit into his skin and the sensation made him swear. Her hands were slipping, her limbs unable to stay by the time he let himself follow her into another earth shattering release.

She fell into an easy sleep as he pulled the sheets over them and held her tighter. Michaela hadn't pushed him to calm down and forgive his pop. She'd simply been by his side, let him calm the anger in the wet warmth of her body and the trust that showed was mind blowing. He smiled as he held her and thought of the way Bren and Tess acted with each other. Someday that would be how he was with Michaela he was sure of it.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The next day Tommy told her he wanted to do something special for her. She hadn't wanted to, but she had to go to the office for at least a little bit. They were training her to work the front desk. It was the only way Tommy had agreed to let her keep working after finding out what things could trigger a seizure from her doctor. Of course until she was actually pregnant her work as an RDA continued as normal. She wondered when she could give him that news, surprised it hadn't happened already. Work went by slowly, probably because she was eager to get home to him. She'd never make it.

She didn't know what it was that made her take the Focus, but as the other car barreled towards her all she could think of was the fact it was his car that was going to be totaled. The impact whipped the car around and her head cracked to the side, against the glass and as the car kept spinning she screamed. "TOMMY!"

**Hello lovely readers. the fact I'm writing this is a bit of a double edged sword... On one side I am flattered, Its kinda cool my writing is thought of in such high regard. On the other side I am saddened, I am mad, and I am disappointed. Part of writing fanfic is reading fanfic and making what you write carve its own path. I read, I follow, I comment, and every now and then I am left wondering if I'm just being paranoid. Sometimes its oh huh what a coincidink and another it was full on, what the crap! I work hard on these stories as I've said before. These are my ideas and unless you flat out ask me they need to stay that way!**

**Also yes an evil cliff and this time I'm not going to even think about posting till I see that 100th review... I have also updated my profile so check that out too :) Gave all my stories theme songs I did. :) I HEART YOU ALL my lovely readers so get your REVIEW ON!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I know the car crash was evil! But you see my lovelies I. am. evil! (insert manaiacal laughter)**

**An equally evil zombie plot bunny chewed at my brain till I wrote this and guys I hope you enjoy because the cliff was worth it I think! Seriously guys be ready for a toothache! *grin* This chapter is dedicated to my loverly guru Dasiygirl95.**

**Also I have set up a board on Pinterest to give you all some actual visuals for my stories. Check it out and tell me what you think ^_^**

** /schuneko/**

**I do not own Warrior :_: Just my ideas!**

**Warnings: Same as always...**

**ENJOY!**

He blasted through the doors like a freight train. Frank and Brendan hot on his heels, Tess was on her way. The girls were at a neighbor's house till further notice. The harsh clinical white of the hallway stung and started threatening to give him a headache quickly, but he didn't stop. His hands clenched to fists as he neared the nurses' station. "Michaela Vanburen, where is she, is she ok?" Tommy practically shrieked, getting a decent evil eye from the nurse.

"Sir I would highly recommend dialing it down. If you want me to help you", the middle aged bright orange and curly haired nurse named Lynette replied in distaste.

Tommy took a breath and tried to keep his voice level as his trainer and older brother stepped up beside him. "Michaela Vanburen."

"Looks like they changed her room, she was admitted an hour ago." Lynette mused, tacking away at the computer before her.

"The fuck does that mean…Is she ok?" Tommy blurted and the nurse's eyes narrowed.

"Sir I don't take kindly to rude language."

"I'm sorry mam she's his fiancé', please we just need a room number…" Brendan murmured leaning forward to see her name tag and added, "Lynette." His grin was full on disarming and she sighed.

"318."

"Thank you", Frank called as he followed the Conlon brothers through another set of doors.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Oh Tommy thank god you're here!" Camille gushed as he rounded the corner.

"What the hell happened?" Tommy blurted, coming to a stop in front of Michaela's best friend.

The hygienist bit her lip. "Break failure on the other car."

"Camille I don't give a fuck about that, is Kayla ok?"

"The, the doctor hasn't come out yet…Tommy she…she had a Grand Maul, god Tommy she had 5." Camille sobbed, biting her knuckles in a nervous habit she hadn't had the urge to partake in in years. "She saw the damage and fainted, started… Oh doctor how is she?" The hygienist rambled, straightening as a graying man in scrubs emerged from Michaela's room.

"Mother and child are doing just fine", Dr. Bernden replied with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back that truck up, WHAT!?" Camille blurted and the Dr. chuckled. She looked at Tommy who's eyes were the size of saucers. "Tommy…oh my word."

"The father? Congratulations! Would you like to see her? She's going to be a little out of it, but she's awake." Bernden offered brightly and all Tommy could do was nod.

The doctor explained everything that had happened before he went in. The crash had ramped up her stress and fainting at the scene had triggered the seizures. They had her on powerful anti-seizure medication and she would need to stay overnight for observation. Due to the crash she had a good size gash on her forehead and some minor scrapes and bruises; she still looked perfect to him. She was the mother of his child, soon to be his wife. So the steps to his perfect new family were backwards, who cared? Not him, not now and especially not when she looked up and grinned.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Tommy", Michaela breathed as he stepped up to her bedside. He kissed her forehead, careful to avoid the bandage there. "I'm ok babe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, that I got in an accident? Must have slipped my mind, fainting will do that." Michaela laughed and he shook his head at her. "Tommy why are you looking at me like that?"

"You, you don't know?"

"Don't know…Tommy please what is going on?"

"Kayla sweetheart you…we're havin a baby!" The ex-marine exclaimed, practically bouncing. Her hand flew to her stomach, her mouth dropping open as he just grinned from ear to ear. His hand covered hers then as he moved closer to kiss her long and slow. "I love you Kayla."

"I love you too."

A few minutes later, Frank, Brendan, and Camille burst into the room. They took turns congratulating the couple. The elder Conlon pulled his younger brother in for a giant hug after giving Michaela a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats bro, man… wait till I tell Tess." Brendan mused as his wife texted that she had arrived.

The next day Dr. Bernden was surprised and quite amused to learn his patient hadn't been aware of her own condition. "How far along?" Tommy inquired as the good Dr. checked Michaela's vitals.

"Just about 3 weeks, I recommend an OBGYN appointment Miss Vanburen."

"Yes of course", Michaela murmured, rubbing her stomach again. Tommy hadn't left her side all night, not that she'd expected anything less than his full devotion after learning what she now knew. She was able to go home an hour later and was unresistant when Tommy carried her from the Escalade all the way to their apartment.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I could have lost you." Tommy whispered. "Both of you", he added, brushing her shirt up to kiss her stomach. "Let's get you out of these hospital clothes."

"Yes please", Michaela sighed as he helped her pull the shirt off. He stripped her naked and carried her to the bathroom; setting her down, so he could start to fill the tub. When the water was just right he helped her in, his hands running over her legs as she stood in the tub. She sighed softly as he began to wash her hair with a gentleness that made her love him even more.

He brought her back to the bedroom, wrapped in a giant towel. When she dropped the covering and crooked a finger at him he grinned. She felt like she hadn't kissed him in ages as their mouths collided. She pulled at his shirt as he fumbled with his jeans. His hand pressed lightly up the flat of her stomach, it would be a bit yet for her to show, but just knowing… He was kissing down her jaw and pressing her back as she got his shirt off and the skin to skin contact felt like heaven. "You are so beautiful Kayla." Tommy praised, before dipping his head to her chest.

She moaned softly as he teased and pulled at her nipples with his teeth, warmth and desire beginning to burn between her thighs. His hand snaked down to swipe at her clit and she keened low in her throat. "Tommy…" Michaela moaned as his lips began to wander. It was as if he was memorizing her, tasting every inch of skin. Her legs parted when he reached her hip and he chuckled. "Tommmyyy please", she groaned, needing more.

"You know I wanna hear you say it baby"

"Uuhnnn please Tommy fuck me with your tongue."

"Mmm no hesitation, sexy babe very sexy", Tommy husked, then kissed each inner thigh before dragging his tongue along her folds. She nearly screamed as he pulled her closer by her hips and redoubled his efforts. Her toes curled, her hands fisted in the sheets and her back arched as her orgasm hit, the first of them that is.

When he finally sheathed himself in her wet heat, she was barely able to moan out his name. His thrusts were controlled…at first. Then she said those words that most important phrase he so loved to hear. He threw her legs over his shoulders and increased pace. She cried out and not wanting to overdue things after what had happened he let himself follow her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

His head was resting on her stomach, fingers tracing her hip as they lay together. "3 weeks hmm, wasn't that the…"

"Oh shit Tommy Frank's gym! I mean crap…I mean oh fuck. Gah I'm sorry", Michaela blurted, patting her tummy as if to apologize.

He kissed her fingers as he chuckled. "I don think it can hear us yet babe."

"Can we not call it, IT? Sounds like I'll be having some sort of, thing."

"You're the master at nick names give our kid one." Tommy smiled and she looked thoughtful. He poked her in the nose, feeling entirely to giddy and happy in this moment. All the pressure of Sparta being just days away disappeared as he lay against her. Lil' Scruff padded around the corner and looked at them cautiously, like she knew she might be disrupting a moment, but wanting her mommy and daddy's attention none the less. "Come-ere Scruff", he called making a kissing noise that had Michaela in fits of giggles. The kitten trotted in and sat at the side of the bed, picking a spot to aim for before leaping and landing softly on the sheets. Lil' Scruff/ Scuffter/ The cuteness/ Oh my god you are just the fluffiest and meow-iest meow, padded closer and nosed Michaela's tummy before placing itself carefully on top and eyeing Tommy.

"I think she's challenging you, awww Scruffter just an itteh bitteh kitteh and already she has the mommy instinct!" Michaela chuckled, petting the kitten's downy fur as it suddenly licked Tommy's nose and started to purr. "Ugh I'm usually good at this and every name I think of makes no sense." She grumbled, adding, "What would you call the baby?"

"Perfect…" Tommy grinned, leaning up to kiss her.

"How about warrior? Lil' warrior…" Michaela murmured and he smiled with a nod.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was curled up on the couch; Tommy was in the kitchen doing his best to make something edible for her. "Babe are you sure? I can help…" Michaela called, looking like she was about to get up.

"Sit that perfect ass back down…I got this." Tommy hollered and she did so albeit reluctantly as the bacon sizzled and snapped. He muffled a curse as a stray pop of hot grease caught him and went back to stirring the waffle batter. "Why the hell did I make these blueberry?" He muttered as he noted the blue/purple tint his fingers had taken on.

"Babe?"

"Sit down Kayla", Tommy warned, she kept this up she was headed for good spanking tonight. Oh hell, he'd probably give her one anyway. God the things he could do to that ass. Sizzle. Crack. "Ow, damn grease!"

"Baaabe? Babe? Babe? Babe?"

Yep she was gonna get it and he was going to enjoy every second just as much as he knew she would. He looked up to see her standing on the other side of the counter and shook his head with a slow grin. "Bad girls get punished Kayla." He stated almost conversationally and she smirked.

"Not before bacon I hope…I'm starved!"

He laughed and told her it would all be ready in a minute. They ate in front of the TV watching the show that had brought them together for their first kiss. "Why do I always think I can eat watching this show?" Michaela snorted as a zombie shambled on screen looking very much like it had been run over and missing limbs. The bacon dropped from her lips and her nose wrinkled in disgust as Tommy just blithely continued to inhale the simple, but delicious meal.

"My man Daryl! Show those zombies who's boss!" The ex-marine whooped as Norman Reedus shot one corpse with his cross bow and shoved his knife into the scull of another.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tommy?"

"N'awww sweetheart I'm me", he laughed, brushing a bit of syrup off his plate and bringing his thumb to her lips. She sucked the digit in with a quiet moan. Her eyes slipping closed as he pressed lightly on her lip and she swirled her tongue around it, cleaning off the sweet syrup. "Finish eating sweetheart then you gonna get it so good."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Trying to butter me up?" Tommy chuckled as she walked into the living room in a blood red and black lace overlay corset. That had a black lace skirt and matching jet black g string. Garter straps hung lose at her thighs and though seeing her in thigh highs would have been enjoyable, this was just as sexy.

"Maybe", Michaela purred, "Is it working?" She added with a confident cock of her hip.

"Mmm possible, but that ass is just begging for my palm sweetheart", Tommy mused, twitching his fingers for emphasis as he craned forward to get an eyeful of her backside. "You know you've been a bad girl, I told you to leave the cooking to me tonight didn't I?"

"You did, but…"

His hand whipped out snatched her wrist and yanked. She fell to her knees over his lap and squeaked as his hand came down. It was a somewhat humiliating spot to be in, across his knee as he reprimanded her behavior. "You gonna listen?"

"Tommy I was just…" She yelped, the spank was harder than she expected and there was no soothing touch between the two.

"Not listening Kayla…" Tommy warned, she started to say something, protest further and his hand came down hard. He spanked her twice more, pleased when she didn't argue, a little whine sounded and he gave an amused chuckle, his fingers dipping between her thighs. "Oh sweetheart", Tommy groaned as he felt how wet and hot she was for him. He gave her no warning as he thrust 2 into her and she keened.

"Tommmyyy", Michaela moaned as his fingers pumped into her at a steady pace. Before she knew it the world crumbled away and he was carrying her to their bedroom. His hands settled at her hips after he'd pulled off the g string and removed his own clothes. She crawled over him, positioned herself and sank slowly onto the length of him. Her hips began to work and wind, her hands bracing against his chest.

He groaned her name as she lifted and came down hard. She moaned low as his grip on her hips tightened and he started to buck. She fell soon after and not wanting to push her to far he let himself follow.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Before she knew it the time had come. Perhaps it helped that there had only been days to go. Sparta, Tommy could win it for sure. Frank even told her he wanted to win it twice. She had smiled, her fiancé' was determined to give her a life she'd only ever dreamed of. If you had told her a year ago that she'd be headed to the biggest MMA tournament in the US and engaged to one of its greatest contenders she'd have just laughed, but here she was.

* * *

**So? So? Did I make up for it? Do you like me again? Hahaha *sigh* I feel this story coming to a close, just a few more chapters... Unless of course you my lovely readers have ideas for things you would still like to see... Thank you so much so so so so much for all your continued love and support of About Today you all RAWK! As always PLZ Review Review Review! ^_^**


	26. A matter of most import

**I'd like to start by saying, *sigh* I had a stroke, yes I mean the medical kind... Now that I have your attention, please read on and I might just explain...**

**Schuneko**

**Hello my lovely readers I just wanted to take time to say thank you. I don't think the English language possesses the proper words to tell you how much you're support and love of these stories and their characters means to me. I really do HEART YOU ALL. And if I could present you with cookies or other baked goods believe you me I would. I feel like you all are friends and for that reason I feel compelled to explain the sluggishness of my posts. ****From birth I have had a rare syndrome, the kind of rare that has me knowing more from internet searches than they (my doctors) do. Starting last summer complications arose and gradually got worse. (so only a stroke because they don't know what else to call it... I have the symptoms of a stroke) Needless to say I have a lot on my mind, a right hand that is at half capacity at best and it doesn't make for the ease and inspiration to write, I used to have. I am in NO way abandoning any stories. It just may take a little bit longer between posts…**

**I'd also like to add that it is not my intention to scare the crap out of anyone. I'm a trooper and I have no problem talking about this, but its place is not in an A/N. So feel free to pm me if you wish.**

**And PLZ PLZ keep up the REVIEWS on any and all stories. It's one of the few things that actually makes me smile nowadays…**


	27. Chapter 27

**First off I would like to thank all of you for the luv, support, and prayers. It really means a lot to me. ^_^ **

**Second I dedicate this chapter to my sisters, guru, and my best friend. Thanks for all your help this chapter is AWESOME!**

**I do not own Warrior :_: Just my ideas **

**Warnings: You read this far, they haven't changed lol ^_~**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Her stomach grumbled and she reached for her alarm clock. It was one a. m. Their flight was at noon, but they still had things to get done so they had gone to bed relatively early. She sighed and flopped back to the bed, before rolling out with a grumble as her stomach clenched. She slipped a robe over her nudity and padded into the kitchen. Her mind was already working and she knew what she was hoping they had. "Chips check, but damn no coleslaw", Michaela bit her lip as she looked back to the bedroom. "Frack I can't drive…oh man Tommy is not going to be happy." She sighed, walking back to the bedroom, trading the robe for his discarded button down. Call it lame, cliché', or overdone. It was still a look that he favored and at this point she reasoned, she could use the incentive.

She crawled onto the bed and over him, "Tooommyyy? Tommy? Tommy? Tooommyyy?" Michaela murmured. The hell? The point was to wake him, why was she being quiet? She started poking him, trying to tickle his sides and calling his name louder.

"Kayla you better have a damn good reason", Tommy grumbled noting the time.

"Uh um Lil' Warrior wants a snack and we don't have it", Michaela replied with a sheepish grin.

"Kayla its 1 A.M."

"The, the corner market is open 24 hours and…and…" She played with the hem of the shirt she wore, "please Tommy, I I'd go if I could dri-drive, bu-but I can't and…." Her lip started to quiver, tears glistening in her eyes.

He reacted instantly, pulling her to his chest and cooing in her ear. "Hey, hey sweetheart shh it's ok I'll go." Tommy replied calmly. He knew she liked the consequences of her Grand Mal's even less than he did. Add that to the raging emotions of pregnancy and she was a ticking time bomb. One wrong word and boom tears fell, she would scream and he'd get a door in the face. 2 minutes later it was roses, chocolates and the greatest make up sex of his life. He didn't set her off on purpose, but damn if he hadn't thought about it.

"You, you will?"

"Yeah babe I'll go", Tommy replied, pointing at her tummy. "Stop giving your ma guff got it!" He leaned in and kissed the spot, her fingers ruffling through his hair when her stomach chose that moment to gurgle. "Yeah yeah I'm goin."

"So um coleslaw and ooh cinnamon dulce' ice cream and oh my gosh cake!" Michaela chirped as he was pulling on his shoes.

"Really Kayla? I'm not buying you a cake."

"Pwetty please Tommy? They make little ones, I'll share it."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"So I like cake sue me."

He grinned, "Naw not gonna sue yah got other ways to make you pay." Tommy informed, raking his eyes over her scantily clad body making her blush. He was about to leave when he walked back to her and pulled her in by the waist. "I love you."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

In the end he'd gotten the cake, he'd gotten two just in case. "Mmm, this ice cream is so good you have to try some." Michaela grinned sitting Indian style at the end of the bed.

"I do, do I?" Tommy laughed, stripping off his shirt. "I suppose it will be better than cool ranch Doritos dipped in coleslaw. He reached her just as she'd taken another bite and as she looked up he swooped in to claim her lips. The kiss was hungry and she welcomed it, setting the now empty bowl aside and reaching into his hair as they pretty much shared the last bite. "Mm I hope you were done sweetheart." Tommy mused as his fingers worked to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"I was…. does this mean I get to start paying now?" Michaela replied with a grin and he chuckled, pushing the shirt aside to kiss down her neck. When his lips hit her pulse point she groaned. "I love you Tommy."

"Love you too Kayla", Tommy replied, kissing over her collar bone and down. He opened the shirt further with each kiss slowly exposing skin to his heavy gaze. His head ducked between the open material and when his lips wrapped around a nipple she arched into him with a gasp.

One hand threaded through his hair, the other grabbed one of his hands and started pushing it down her side to her hip. "Please Tommy", Michaela whimpered and he grinned.

"Lay back sweetheart", he instructed, following her as she did so. Swiping his fingers through the remnants of the bowl to his side; he dragged the melted substance from her hip down. Just as his fingertips reached her folds, his lips began to follow the trail and she keened. "Mm sweet."

"Tommyyy", Michaela groaned as his head dipped between her thighs. His thumbs traced circles in her hips as he held them, knowing the reaction she always had to his first taste of her. She didn't disappoint, nearly arching off the bed if not for his grip. "Don't stop, Tommy don't ever oh god."

He grinned, "don need to worry sweetheart." Tommy assured before redoubling his efforts spiraling her into her first crash that night. The second followed soon after, when he slid his fingers into her and wrapped his lips around the little bundle of nerves. Somehow she found the will to grip his shoulders and pull him down, rolling him over so she could climb atop him. She smiled softly as he kept control during her slow decent, waiting to push up till she had fully worked his length into her depths.

Slowly, with small shifts of their hips, they started to work together. "Oh mmm you feel so good", Michaela groaned, her hands free to travel his form as he braced her with his hands at her waist.

"You feel better", Tommy replied with a moan as she started rolling and lifting. He pulled at her hips, forcing her down as she moved faster, a slight sheen on her skin as she worked to find her imminent release.

"Harder Tommy harder", Michaela moaned breathlessly. Before the last word had even left her lips he was shifting their positions and she was on her back again. He swooped down to claim her mouth before pulling a leg to his shoulder and pressing his free hand to her abdomen adding a light pressure that had her screaming his name. The world crumbled from beneath her and knowing they had to be up soon he let himself follow.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Her eyelids fluttered and he was just staring, smiling at her, and brushing his fingers through her hair. "Mornin Mrs. Conlon", Tommy grinned and she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. His hand fisted in her hair as the other pulled her atop him. They had been kissing for a few minutes when Michaela tensed looking at him with panic in her eyes. "Kayla what?" But she had reared up, pushing away from him to run to the bathroom with lightning speed. He padded in slowly as she was doubled over the toilet, making hurling noises that sounded like her body was trying to reject everything she had eaten the last week. He sighed softly, coming to kneel behind her, holding her hair and gently rubbing her back.

She groaned as her body was wracked again, but this time with dry heaves, which felt even worse than actually throwing up. Tommy held her as she sagged back against his chest and started to cry softly. He whispered in her ear, brushing her hair aside. Her tears slowly became sniffles and he helped her to stand. "Eww my mouth feels gross", Michaela lamented, going for the sink. After brushing her teeth and gargling Listerine she felt halfway human again, slipping Tommy's shirt on once more to go make breakfast.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

There they stood in a first class lounge with Camille, Daniel, Brendan, and of course Frank. "Tommy please it's just pictures….you don't do it they'll just use an old one from last Sparta." The trainer warned and Tommy grimaced.

"Fine, but no reporters. I see one I walk and they can use whatever picture they find." The ex-marine grumbled, turning as the door opened and his sponsors walked in.

"Sparta baby! Who's ready!?" TJ cheered and his partner and best friend Marty whistled.

"How many espresso shots did they put in your coffee teej?" Frank laughed as Marty pulled Michaela over to Tommy's side. Camille and Daniel followed with TJ who just grinned.

"We heard there is big news for our plucky fighter. Kayla sweet pea when?"

"Um March", Michaela smiled, starting to blush at the attention as TJ shook Tommy's hand after Marty. He was trying to ignore the plucky comment and due to his fiancé`s easy smile and everyone else's dismissal of the adjective being used to describe him, it wasn't hard.

"Well everyone shall we?" Marty asked, leading them to the tarmac and the private jet that would take them to Atlantic City.

Since the fight with Mad Dog and all that had happened there, the group had become closer and Michaela considered Tommy's sponsor's as friends. She curled to Tommy on the couch as everyone chattered excitedly. TJ and Marty had a new campaign planned for their work with the ASPCA. Having done a lot of charity work with St Jude's and Cancer research groups was what made Tommy say yes to having them as sponsor's in the first place. "What's this?" Michaela laughed as TJ landed a baseball cap on her head.

"We'd like you and Tommy to be the face of Giving a Voice to Those Who Can't Speak!"

"Tommy and m-Me!?"

"What do yah say Michaela, we need a female face and knowing this guy…" TJ jerked a thumb at Tommy. "He won't want to work with anyone else"

"Damn right", Tommy snorted, rolling a tooth pick around.

"Figured it'd be easier to drag this stick in the mud in front of a camera if you were with him", Marty grinned.

"Still…m-me?"

"Oh come on lady, the face of a campaign and you've always been a huge supporter of the ASPCA", Camille urged with her own grin.

"Alright what do I need to do?"

"Wear that and play around with some dogs and cats in front of a camera", TJ informed pointing at her hat, a black baseball cap with 'Fighting with Attitude' in purple across the top.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Michaela looked up with a sheepish smile as Tommy brought her a plate for the half of a personal sized cake she had saved for the flight. He kissed her on the forehead as he handed her the fork he'd gotten as well.

"Is that cake?" Frank laughed, reaching for it.

"Mine!" Michaela laughed, jabbing his hand with the fork.

"Shit Mic you forked me!"

"What, Mr. Campana did I say about calling me that!?"

"Mic, Mic, Mic", Frank teased with his tongue out.

"Sheesh Frank are you ten? You're lucky she has cake or Kay would smack you, right Kay Kay?" Camille retorted for her friend seeing as her mouth was full.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Alone at last." Michaela sighed, wrapping her arms around Tommy's well-muscled frame from behind. "What time do you have to go for pictures?" she asked, slipping her fingers under his shirt. He answered her with a sharp breath as her fingertips glided along his chest. She was kissing his neck as she slowly began to lift the shirt.

He helped her remove it, turning in her arms and starting to unbutton the blouse she wore. She could tell he was stressed, but he was almost reverent in his pace. His lips fell to hers as her shirt hit the floor and he started backing her to the bed. Hands slid over her back, undoing her bra before resting her against the mattress. "Love you Kayla", Tommy whispered against her skin. He kissed a trail down to her jeans and back up to her breasts, wrapping his lips around a nipple.

"Oh Tommy", Michaela moaned, her back arching, her knees at his hips and her fingers in his hair. Suddenly she grabbed his neck and shoulder, turning him under her. His hands started undoing her pants and she stood, letting them fall as she pulled his off. As she slid out of her panties as well he shoved his boxers off and let her climb back over him. Her lips mapped his chest and abdomen, but when she darted her tongue out to taste the tip of his length he nearly lost it. She smiled softly, tuning to a full on grin before her mouth closed over him.

"God Kayla! Bring that perfect ass over here let me get a taste." Tommy groaned and she readily complied, moaning around him as he nibbled at her inner thighs. She fought to concentrate as his tongue dragged through her folds, his fingers parting the way as it flicked over her clit. She lifted off him, letting out a louder moan as he trust his fingers into her as his tongue continued to tease the little bundle of nerves.

She couldn't hold the impending orgasm at bay her body tightening in waves around his fingers as they continued to thrust. "Tommy please need you in me", Michaela whimpered, crawling forward.

"Naw babe come'ere, I want to see you." Tommy murmured, pulling her back and shifting her under him. She gasped her heart swelling as she saw the love shining in his eyes. Her moan was satisfied like accepting his length in her heat to the hilt was needed not just wanted. She reached up, gliding her fingers along his neck over his cheek and lips before delving into his hair. "Shit Kayla I love you so damn much, you feel so good." Tommy groaned as his hips slowly started to rock.

She started to move with him, lifting her hips to meet his. Suddenly he grabbed both of her arms, pushing them by the wrists to the bed. He leaned in as he threaded his fingers through hers. His lips wrapped around a nipple as he thrust harder and she cried out. "Tommy oh Tommy I love you, love you." Michaela moaned as she started to shift and strain to move her hands. She ached to touch him and he knew.

"Say it Kayla, I wanna make you scream, but you have to say it", Tommy husked as he slowed in warning and she keened, her back arching, hips churning and begging.

"Shit! Harder Tommy harder, please I need more." Michaela cursed and he moved holding her wrists in one hand the other lifting a leg to his shoulder as he slammed into her. The world shattered and he was moving, carrying her to the shower as his lips latched on hers. His hips bucked wildly and she felt another orgasm building as her back slid along the tile. "Come for me baby." She whispered, nibbling at his ear and he groaned, his grip tightening on her thighs.

"Fuck!" Tommy hissed as she pulled him closer, asking him to finish, between kisses as her hands wound into his hair.

"Oooh damn Tommy…So close, need you to…. please come for me baby", She moaned, his grip almost painful as he shouted her name and slammed her back. This time she followed him into oblivion as his head fell to her neck and he held her with shaking limbs.

...

**I must apologize BVRG0614 I wanted to give you a jealous Kayla and I promise it will happen next chapter! **

**Also my awesome guru Dasiygirl95 has written a new story for Zero Dark 30. My girl Lola93091 has written a story for Bronson, do check them out wont you? They are of the awesome! ^_^**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, they makes me happy. **

**My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I hate to add another A/N to this story and a self promotion at that... I have a new story a This Means War/Warrior 2011 crossover. It would make me so happy if you would check it out and GET YOUR REVIEW ON! Thanks for being awesome! I HEART YOU ALL!**

**Schuneko**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ack Sorry this took so long. Each day is different on how my right side decides it wants to work. I also recently got another review on a different story telling me I write too many lemons. It just made me rethink everything I write. I thought 'wow I must be a smut crazed freak'! And then I thought why am I the crazy one? The stories I write are about the relationships of the characters, plot is and has always been a secondary thing. Real life doesn't end with one scene of intimacy It's a little harsh to say 'everything' my characters do and say leads to sex. Still...have you met a man? Furthermore I warn you, I'm not holding a gun to your head. If lots of lemons isn't your thing fine, but don't make me feel like shit because I'm married and/or understand that 'shebang er rang' goes down more than once an eon in a healthy relationship. **

**P.S. It's Tom Hardy! Who doesn't want to get with that more than once?**

**Ok I'm done. **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: You know the drill**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Pictures were just that, pictures. Tommy didn't really pose, no one expected him too. She stood by with TJ and Marty, thanking them for briefing the camera crew on Tommy's anticipated behavior. When they had gotten the shots they wanted everyone headed to the hotel restaurant for dinner and that's when it started.

First it was innocent, kids, various fans all wanting autographs. A fair few of them wanting Brendan's too. She was dressed nice, wearing the black number she had worn dancing in Disney. As the night wore on she felt more and more aware of the fact that she was looking a bit modest especially for someone on Tommy's arm.

"Anyone want to tell that chick she forgot pants?" Camille laughed in her ear as they all strolled the boardwalk.

"Be my guest", Michaela replied with a laugh as they headed into the carnival. The night was perfect, due to her condition they stuck to the games, but she didn't mind. She would try her hand at a few and so would her friend. Then Tommy and the guys would step in, filling their arms with a variety of toys and prizes. She tried to hang on to this feeling, but she knew the admiration of the female population was only going to grow come tomorrow night.

** SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"What is it baby? You're so tense", Tommy murmured against her shoulder as he unzipped and slid the dress down. His hands worked over her shoulders and she let a sigh of pleasure escape. He kissed along her neck and she arched back to ruffle her fingers in his hair. "Lil' Warrior given you guff?"

"Now that you mention it cake is always good." Michaela giggled.

"We have an hour till Frank comes for last minute training."

"Cake can wait." Michaela replied, turning to help him out of his jeans. She slipped her bra and panties off and pushed him back after popping his boxers off his hips. "My fighter…I won't share you just yet." Michaela purred as she crawled atop him. A hand held her waist, the other playing at her breasts as she worked herself onto him.

"Shit Kayla", Tommy swore as she started to move. She rolled and wound her hips, pressing against his shoulders as she moved. He groaned when she asked for more canting and bucking to her movements.

"Tommy….harder Tommy harder." Michaela moaned, not really surprised when he flipped her under him and pulled her legs up.

She was sleeping when he left with Frank and Bren for the cage, wearing a satisfied smirk the entire way.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"How do I look?" Michaela asked as she turned in front of Camille's mirror. She was wearing a black blouse topped mini dress with a silver skirt and wicked strappy stilettos. Her friend gave a low whistle and a thumbs up. She dusted on a last bit of glitter and they headed to meet up with Tommy, Brendan, Daniel, and Frank.

"Holy crap Mic, lookin good", Frank whistled as she stepped into the elevator.

"I'm just not even going to try…you are a lost cause Mr. Campana." Michaela snorted and he grinned with a shrug. She wasn't surprised when Tommy held her by the waist until they had to part ways. Their parting kiss was for luck, though she knew he wouldn't need it.

The fight was over rather quickly, he had used the Kanye song again, strutting out with a hard glare of determination. Message undeniable clear, he came to prove himself. He came to win. The announcers commented at length, everything from the song to his new style of fighting. Frank and Brendan shouted strategies and encouragement, he listened, jab, block, block, jab, roundhouse, and hold. Around the fourth repeat the routine paid off and Tommy won. He didn't storm away an angry seething beast. He bounced and flexed as the officials weighed in and declared him the winner.

There wasn't long between fights, but there was enough time to drag her skirt up slide her panties off and let her ride. This was only after kicking everyone else out of his locker room of course. He gripped hard at her hips as she buried her face in his neck to muffle the cries.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The next fight went by a little slower. He used Hall of Fame to walk out to and the crowd nearly lost it. She felt jealousy twisting in her gut at the sight of his female fans. What they wore, how they conducted themselves. How could they think that was what he would want? 'Your daddy is better than that', Michaela thought with a pat on her stomach and turned back to the fight.

Tommy was in trouble, like real trouble. His opponent was landing hit after hit and bouncing out of his holds like he was covered in oil. Tommy was quickly falling apart, mostly from frustration at least and not fatigue. If he was getting tired, he knew the match was over. He'd have proven nothing and let his family, his perfect new family, down. The announcers were going crazy, the ex-marine's opponent had him in a good hold. Frank and Brendan were yelling, things he knew, moves he should try and he knew if he managed to get out it would halve to be a take down. No hold, no tap out, this guy had a full on poleax coming, but that was only if he got out. He felt a pang in his shoulder and lifted his hand to tap, to end it, and then he heard it! She was screaming and above the din somehow he heard it.

"Don't you fuckin do it Conlon!"

He snarled, shifted his hips and pressed off the matt, jabbing his elbow up and through some miracle of god it threw his opponent. He slid out of the loosened arms, swung around and threw the guy to the matt. Not five minutes later the judges were calling him the winner and the announcers we're once again believers of Tommy Conlon.

"I see one more…" Michaela snorted in disgust, sipping at her water as they sat in a row playing slots while Tommy and Brendan played nice with the fans.

"One more what lady?"

"One more bottle blonde super slut, 'accidently' bump into or drop something in front of Tommy. I mean Christ do they think it's really going to be that easy?"

"I guess they do…don't usually figure you for the jealous type, Kay Kay…"

"Not jeal-ugh god I can't take this", Michaela groused and stormed off before Camille could stop her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She'd changed into loose track pants and Tommy's hoodie. Her toes squirmed in the dirt as she watched the waves and just tried to think. How could she be jealous? She had Lil' Warrior, the family he dreamed of, her promises meant more than one night. She wanted him because he was Tommy, the love of her life. Not Tommy Conlon MMA star, shouldn't that mean more.

"Ok if I sit with you sweetheart?"

"It's a free beach."

"Beauty like you shouldn't be alone."

"Boyfriend is off placating the yuppies."

"Doesn't sound that enjoyable."

"Women throwing themselves at you left and right. Feh what man wouldn't love it?" She felt his arm snake around her waist and press her back to the blanket she sat on.

"I wouldn't." Tommy stated seriously and she snorted. "Kayla I don't care what they do. They want me for now, for a night, for a thrill. You want me forever, I want you forever, you know that don't you." He added, leaning down to kiss her. They were lucky, the beach was empty this time of night, not to mention she had chosen a rather secluded spot.

"I do Tommy, I do it's just…I don't know, the fight the kids….I feel so.."

"Wait…kids? As in more than one?" Tommy sputtered pulling back a little.

She blushed, "Twins."

"H-how?"

"The doctor heard two heartbeats; I was waiting to tell you till after Sparta."

"Kayla you...Oh my god twins? I…we're having twins!" Tommy laughed with a giant grin, kissing her again and again. "God Kayla, you know how much I want you?" He groaned, sliding his hand down into her track pants. She responded by rocking her hips up as she brought her hand to feel over the front of his slacks. "Fuck." He hissed, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Tommmmyyy", Michaela moaned as his fingers slid over her folds. Her hips worked against his hand as his rocked against her own. She was uninteresting when he started pulling at her pants. Her want for him just as bad as his was for her. A shuddering groan escaped him as she slipped her hand into his boxers. "I want you Tommy", She whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too baby", Tommy husked as he pushed her panties aside and made them one. He was slow at first, speeding up his pace when she called for it. Her cries muffled against his skin as he drove her closer to the edge.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

When he won the next fight she couldn't stop screaming. Then she saw her, the super fan. The woman had died her hair, but Michaela knew it was her. How the skank had managed to attach herself to TJ she didn't know. What she did know was Tommy's sponsor was a means to an end and that end was her fiancé. Michaela knew she wouldn't get the chance to get violent here and after last night she knew she wouldn't need to. She'd just have to find another way to get this bitch to back the fuck off!

"Almost there baby, I'm going to win it for us, for our family. For you and our Lil' Warriors."

"I know you will", Michaela moaned as Tommy's head dipped between her thighs. "Unh what, about you?" She gasped and he shook his head.

"Something to look forward to, maybe I'll tie you down, fuck you till you can't walk right." Tommy husked and returned to dragging his tongue over her. She gasped and tugged at his hair as he brought her not once but twice before she had to leave so they could both get ready.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tess had shown up for the final fight. All of them decked out in crazy finery in the form of cocktail dresses and Daniel in an ink black suit. Michaela wore a skimpy, but not indecent strapless royal blue dress of flowing organza. The last layer of the sheer material hung in tendrils to her ankles in the back and fell to only mid-thigh in multiple layers the front. The bodice crossed with two 'belts' of Swarovski crystal rhinestones. She felt amazing, like nothing could touch her as they headed to the elevator.

The fight wasn't easy and Tommy came away with more than a few bruises to his beautiful body. But more importantly he came away with the win! She yelled so loud she thought for sure she'd loose her voice. Being in the front row had definite advantages making it easy for her to get to him before the crowd and she reached him quickly. He pulled her in for a kiss as soon as she broadsided him in the cage. He held her on his shoulder, spinning her around as she held the winners belt aloft.

Not half an hour later found them back in their room with her knees tight around his hips as he bucked with abandon. His hand wedged between them brushing over her clit till she screamed his name into his skin. "That's it baby, come for me", Tommy groaned as her hips squirmed and her walls fluttered. Her nails scraped at his arms as she clung to him.

She fell at his request, her body seizing and relaxing as he thrust right through. He promised to follow her this time. Not because they had a party at his sponsors to go to and not because he couldn't give her more, but because they didn't know what she could take. He wasn't about to test those limits here. "Tommy harder Tommy harder please, so close…" Michaela whimpered and he sped up, teasing where they joined in a steady rhythm. She crashed quickly, bringing him with her as he careened over the edge.

He held her till she felt confident enough to stand, helping her zip up her dress again. She shook her head at him as he slipped her black Louboutin's back on. "What good is winning if we can't celebrate sweetheart?"

"Just get changed will you.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the long A/N, but I know this story gets the most traffic so... **

**Also I'm going to pimp it again. PLEASE PLEASE check out and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my new story Adventures of a Hardy Nature! I'm really feeling nervous about it's reception...**

**As always my lovely readers, GET YOUR REVIEW ON ^_^ YOU ALL RAWK!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to give you all some updates on me, look for an A/N after the chapter. Thanks to my girl Lola93091 hope you like :)**

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: I don't think these change lol**

**ENJOY!**

...

The party was bigger than they expected. Tess and Brendan, Camille and Daniel waited for them at the doors. Whoops, hoots and hollers, deafening applause greeted them as they walked into the rented hall. Tommy blushed and tensed till she squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek. Stepping away and joining the clapping, she wiped at a tear as he held the winner's belt up and turned.

TJ and Marty rushed forward, pulling him up to stage. "I know you are not one for speeches Tommy boy so just stand there and look pretty." TJ chuckled into the mic. Everyone laughed and even Tommy had to smile. "This is a great day for Fighting With Attitude, what an awesome way to kick off 'Giving a Voice to Those Who Can't Speak'. We are happy to sponsor this guy", he said clapping a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

There were pictures of Tommy shaking his sponsor's hands. Then there were pictures of him with Frank and Brendan in fighting stances. They even took a few pictures of their group making silly faces and poses. Tommy couldn't complain or grouch, everyone's good mood was infectious. Hell he even let Frank or Bren, TJ or Marty, dance with Kayla. It was one of those times that 'she' approached him. "Hi", she simpered, Tommy gave respectful nod, his eyes staying glued to the dance floor. "Congrats on the win you were…. Exquisite to watch." The raven haired girl continued.

"I'm sorry do I know yah", Tommy remarked, taking another pull from his beer.

"Name's Jeanette, friends call me Jen."

"I aint yer friend." Tommy snorted.

She chuckled, "you could be." Jen purred, trailing her fingers along his arm.

"Look princess I aint interested, find some other drunk idiot." Tommy replied, pushing up from the bar to go find the rest of their group.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"What did that skank want?" Michaela sneered as she sat next to him. They were alone for the moment. He was buzzed, she was drunk on the energy of his win and the party itself. He leaned over and licked and nibbled at her ear.

"Wanted to get a piece, but I wanna give it to you", Tommy growled, letting his hand drift to her thigh.

She gasped a little, but she couldn't deny the clench she felt in her lower abdomen. Good god was she wet already? "Tommy your drunk, buzzed at least", Michaela replied with a forced scoff.

"Yeah", he husked, sliding his hand higher. "And you're wet, I aint the only one horny as hell am I sweetheart?"

She groaned a new rush of moisture soaking her already damp panties. "The…ohhh the VIP is empty… and open", Michaela gasped as he slipped a single finger beneath her panties. They escaped quickly, locking the room before tackling each other to an open moon booth. Music pounded away through the drawn curtains of the room's balcony, which opened to the party bellow. "Tommmmmyyyy", she moaned as he pulled her up to kneel over him. She gripped the back of the booth as he tore her thong and bunched up her dress. She threw her head back, arching as his mouth kissed over the heated flesh nestled between her thighs. When his tongue joined the onslaught she nearly screamed. She could feel him chuckle as he slipped through her folds to lap at her clit.

"Oh fuck you are so wet baby", Tommy groaned as his fingers replaced his tongue. She shuddered a moan of his name sounding. "You're gonna come for me, aren't you sweetheart." It was almost more of a remark than a command and when his lips wrapped around her clit she shattered. He let his pants pool at his ankles barely giving her time to collect before impaling her upon his length.

Her fingers tugged at his hair as she rode him his grunts and groans, spurring her on. Then he moved her to the earlier position. "Fuck! Harder Tommy harder, yess god it's so good", Michaela cried, lucky for her the music was louder. He gripped her hips and yanked back as he bucked forward.

"Shit babe you gotta come", Tommy groaned and she knew he was close, but wanted her to get there first. He reached to play where they joined and she cried out as her walls clamped down and he let himself go as well.

He held her in his arms for a few minutes after, giving them time to collect themselves before heading back.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Hey lady, go to get some air with me?" Camille asked, Tess was already with her and Michaela was glad they all seemed to be getting along. "Tess here was telling me about this great little park, perfect for an outdoor wedding", she smiled, linking her arms in theirs as they headed for the patio.

Tommy met the guys at the bar, they ordered him another round and TJ and Marty started talking about their next campaign for the ASPCA. "You and Michaela will be perfect."

"Perfect for what babe?"

"Oh guys have you met Jeanette?" TJ offered with a bit of a slurr. Bren, Frank, Marty and Daniel gave her a polite nod and Tommy snorted.

"We've met." He was more than a little buzzed and relaxed from recent….activities. "Yer girl here made a pass at me." Tommy informed then offhandedly added, "also the one who gave Kayla the black eye night before I fought Grimes." He said this with a tip of his beer as his sponsor's hand dropped from her waist.

"I thought you said you didn't know me."

"Dyein yer hair don't hide yah princess." Tommy smirked, he pointed at her from around his beer. "Let's get this straight, it aint 'never' gonna happen. Leave my family, my friends, my sponsors, and the mother of my child the fuck alone. I'm getting real tired of yer shit and I might not be such a nice guy if you keep this up." He took a swig of his beer and walked towards the patio.

"Tommy? What is it?" Tess asked as he reached Michaela, kissed her hair and smiled.

"Nothin, you ladies doin ok?"

"I'd love a drink, maybe a virgin daiquiri…" Michaela answered with a returning smile.

"You got it, Tess? Camille?" he asked as he started for the outdoor bar.

Tess looked at Camille, "same?" The hygienist nodded. "My he is in a good mood", the fighters sister in law chuckled, watching him go. "Can't say that I blame him, girl like you a, kid on the way, and a win like tonight", she mused. It wasn't long before everyone else joined them. They finished their drinks as the party began to wind down and soon they were leaving for their rooms.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tommy had officially given himself the next two months off. He still trained lightly, but more often than not he was home, helping Michaela plan for their wedding and the babies on the way. She had part time hours at the practice and every time she returned home he was waiting with ice tea and cupcakes or another form of cake. She had asked a few days after Sparta what had happened with Jeanette. He simply replied that he had handled it.

"Tommy I could have done that", Michaela sighed.

He came over and wrapped her in his arms, "I get it Kayla, you're strong, but can't you let me protect you?" Tommy murmured. "I've always protected myself just myself, but now….I wanna take care of you of our kids….you don't always gotta be so strong." He added, kissing her softly. "You don't know what you've done for me, I want to protect you now."

She sniffled and simply nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Ok Tommy ok."

That night, like so many nights before it she woke after midnight with a craving for something other than the man sleeping beside her. She got up slowly grabbing a silk robe to throw on. Tying it loosely she padded into the kitchen in search of what, she didn't yet know. "Hmm….what to eat? What to eat?" Michaela mused. She was searching through the cupboards when a smooth beat started to play. Her eyes flicked up and she turned to see Tommy setting the stereo remote down. He dimmed the lights, walking towards her in nothing, but boxers. She sucked in a breath, how he always looked like sex on legs was unfair, beyond her, and irrelevant.

Without a word he hefted her to the counter then he showed her what he had in his hand. Her dark blue sleep mask covered her eyes and then she felt his fingers against her chin. His thumb brushed her mouth then something cold and slightly sweet started tracing her lips. She tried to bite at the soft morsel, but he chuckled and tapped her nose in warning. A moment later he popped the raspberry in her mouth followed by a strawberry and a few grapes. Then she heard him open the top of a bottle and he was directing her to where his neck met shoulder. She sucked at the spot and the caramel sauce he'd left there. His hands held her there till she had licked his skin clean then pulled her back. Next he fed her spoonful's of her favorite ice cream, teasing her with a kiss or two that never lasted long enough. He let some of it melt as he grabbed more berries for her a cupcake or two with a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Not really caring about the mess he tried to feed her a cupcake. Crumbs ended up everywhere and lucky for them; Lil' Scruff was at the vet that night. He wiped the frosting from her mouth, pressing his now covered thumb to her lips.

Slowly she peaked out her tongue, before pulling the didget into her mouth. He almost groaned, but he remained strong. "Tommy, this is silk!" Michaela protested when she felt drops of melted ice cream snake down her neck.

He just chuckled, "I'm a milionair sweetheart I'll get you another." Tommy kept letting drops down her neck from the spoon he held. Then he bent to lick them up, following the trail down to her nipple, hard from her growing excitement and want for him. She gripped the counter and her knees squirmed, god she was so wet, but he wasn't done with her yet. He tapped her mouth and when she opened he dragged a crème covered strawberry over her lips before letting her bite it. Then he tipped a glass of sweet tea so she could drink. It spilled down her chin and neck, but he was quick to lap it up. She was starting to whine, soft pleas spilling. "Shhh", he cooed, pulling of the mask. He pushed the sides of her robe apart. He held up the bottle of chocolate sauce first dripping some on her tongue then pouring a line down each of her legs. Next he did the same with the caramel sauce. She gasped as his fingers started to swirl the toppings together. Drawing circles and shapes, letters and names as they traveled up her skin.

She cried out when he painted the mixture over her folds. His hands parted her thighs further. Smears of chocolate and caramel tracked his cheeks as he brought his tongue to her flesh. She fell fast, but of course he didn't stop. He would turn away, lick sauce from her thighs arc up and kiss her then kneel back down again. That was his pattern till her legs were almost clean then he was lifting her and carrying her to the bathroom. In the shower, he let the water melt the sugar from their skin. Over and over he kissed up her stomach before he gripped the back of her thighs and backed her to the shower wall. "Tommy please." Michaela whimpered.

He said nothing just thrust into her to the hilt. His head dropped to her shoulder as he savored the feel of her body around him. She fit him, held him perfectly

he moved slowly as if taking in the feeling for the first time. She held his waist with her legs, her hands curling around his neck and up into his hair. "Love you so much Kayla", Tommy whispered then he started to pick up in rhythm. She gasped and moaned, her fingers clenching and tugging. "Say it for me baby….god say it."

"I love you Tommy….harder Tommy harder please", Michaela moaned and her legs pulled him closer. He bucked harder, faster, reaching between them to rub circles around her clit. "God Tommy….gonna….oh fuck!" she cried, her walls clamping down on him with a vice grip. Somehow he managed to thrust through bringing her through falls till she begged him to follow her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She woke to his lips on her stomach and she smiled, ruffling his hair. Mrs. Conlon, they had less than a month and that's who she would be. They were supposed to go dress shopping today. Tommy bless his heart was even going with. How could she tell him she wanted her mother more?

**First of all PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS GET YOUR REVIEW ON!**

**Second, things about me... Hard to learn, but there is no getting better, I can only deal. They found hemangiomas (birthmarks) in my brain and there is no procedure no treatment to remove them, they just are. So I'm stuck with the problems they are causing. Thank you all for sticking with me. Stress for me is a fickle muse, one day I may , bust out 3 chapters or I might go a week not writing at all, I apologize. The reviews, the favorites, and the follows, they make my day. My lovely lovely readers/friends I DO HEART YOU ALL!**


End file.
